Blinded by rage
by Tinyivan
Summary: Slowly numbing was all he could feel as shock took over his body. Darkness was all around him as Bakugou stood before him, conflicted. Blind, that's what Midoriya was now, blind and empty, yet filled with sorrow and buried deep within him, rage. In the middle of the night he could sense them, hear their whispers. They beckoned to him, yet he was hesitant to their summons. The voic
1. It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn

Things weren't supposed to go this far. It was an accident, it had to be, he had never felt something like this before. Or he had never felt the complete lack of something like this. All of his senses, gone, lost with the sudden surprise after the exploding punch to his face. It was dark, he was closing his eyes shut, his hands clutching tightly onto his head. The only sense he could somehow grasp was the pain, but even that was fading, numbing, probably due to the shock.

The room was silent, uneasy. The kids were used to Bakugou's bullying, but this took things to a whole new level. This time the arguments between Midoriya and Bakugou got more heated than they ever witnessed. Blinded by rage, Bakugou used his quirk to land an explosive blow on his quirkless classmate. As soon as he realized what he had done, he froze and stared down at the other, speechless. He looked down into his hand as the other students crowded around. His thoughts seemed to echo through him, _What have I done? What have I done?_

The feelings of disgust, shame and anger filled him to the brim. But this time, these feelings he felt weren't for anyone else but himself. Guilt ate at his very core and he was frozen, unmovable. Bakugou was too focused on his actions and feelings to notice the teachers dragging him out of the room and Midoriya being carried out on a stretcher. He was sat down in an office as the injured student was wheeled inside of an ambulance. Parents were called, parents were crying, parents were shouting.

"Izuku! Izuku! what happened to my Izuku!"

"Why would you injure your own classmate, Katsuki?!"

His mom was shouting, Miss. Midoriya was crying, but their words were all a blur to him. He was overwhelmed and overstimulated, "Just shut up! That Deku deserved it. He will never be a hero, everyone knows it!" _No. No. I didn't mean it. _His thoughts were a messed up jumble, _ That's not what I wanted to say. _His anger towards himself always seemed to find an outlet to lash out at others. It was too late to stop himself, he just continued to do the wrong thing, even when he didn't want to.

Bakugou's mother slapped him then grabbed him by the ear, pulling him out of the room. His father stayed behind to hold a civil conversation with the teacher, counselor, principal, and Izuku's mother. He apologized profusely for his son's behavior, begging them to let him stay on the hero course and that they'll accept any punishment as long as they could have this one request.

Bakugou's future was held to a vote. Most of the teachers agreed that if Bakugou's anger was somehow managed with counseling of some sort, he would be an exceptional hero. So it was decided, he could stay on the hero course as long as he stayed in anger management classes and completed a certain amount of hours of community service. Afterall, they didn't want the future of a bright student with great hero potential to be wasted on a quirkless nobody.

"Hey kid, open your eyes"

Midoriya was afraid to open his eyes as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. It stung and he could feel the blood run down his cheeks. He was afraid of what he would learn if he were to open his eyes, but he knew something was wrong. He knew the man was just trying to do his job, to give him emergency care, but he couldn't.

He shook his head, "n-no"

"Come on kid, I have to see what's wrong to help you."

He wanted his mom, her sweet comforting words and to hold her warm hand. He wanted her to tell him that everything was fine. He took a deep breath. He reasoned with himself, knew that his mother would want him to do what the EMTs asked. So he soon did, he opened his eyes for them.

The EMT must have seen worse before, because for what he could see and hear, the man made no reaction. That's right, see. Midoriya couldn't see, he couldn't see, surrounded by darkness. He was dumbfounded as realization hit him longer than expected. A light gasp left his lips.

The EMT thought the gasp from the boy was because he started to clean up the blood and disinfect the burn marks on his forehead, upper nose, eyelids, and upper cheekbones under his eyes. From what the man could see, he didn't see anything wrong with the boys eyes, the looked normal. Except they were slightly pink and bloodshot, but that would go away by the next day. As the man began to wrap the bandages around the top half of the boys head, covering all the burn marks, Midoriya finally found it in him to speak up.

"...u-um...I can't see..."

The EMT lightly snickered, "Well yeah, I just wrapped bandages around your eyes."

Midoriya shook his head, "No...before that. When you asked me to open my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn't see anything."

There was silence and the ambulance came to a stop.

The EMT rubbed the back of his head, "Um...well, now that we are at the hospital, the doctors can look deeper into it."

The back doors of the ambulance opened and he turned to look in the direction of the sound. It felt as if all his senses were now heightened without his eyes. He didn't like it , that growing sense of unawareness and anticipation. He flinched as the stretcher began to move, in which direction, he didn't know. He sighed, maybe this was his punishment for chasing after an impossible dream, a smack in the face by reality to bring him back to his senses. A quirkless hero...unthinkable.

Midoriya was sitting in the hospital bed or lying down at an angle. His mother had arrived at the hospital soon after he had. The doctors had already unwrapped the bandages, his mother cried at the sight and at the news. They examined him and they were waiting for the news. His mother was holding his hand and he appreciated the comforting gesture, but he still couldn't disagree with the reality. He could never be a hero, no matter how hard he tried.

It had been a few hours, but finally the doors opened and his doctor came back with the results.

"Seems that your son's retina and cornea has been burned. The rest of the burns were a bit more server, but not terrible. The burns weren't bad enough to leave terrible markings, but they will leave light pink scars. Luckily his eyes were open, so his eye lids weren't burned shut to the eye. The burns to his eyes weren't bad to cause scaring, markings, or discoloration in his eyes, but were still bad enough to leave him blinded."

The doctor read everything off of his clipboard until he looked up at Miss. Midoriya, who was shaking and crying.

"We will keep him under our watch for a few days to make sure no infections take place. We will give him pain medication and burn treatments, but we cannot save his eyes."

Miss. Midoriya jumped up with a cry, "There is nothing you can do?! There has to be someone with a quirk to heal his eyes! Please, doctor."

The man frowned and sighed, "I'm sure there is someone out there with a quirk like that...but we don't know anyone like that who can help. Maybe if you ask around you can find someone. But as of right now, we have no one."

The doctor soon left as Midoriya's mother cried, gripping her son in a tight hug. Through all of this, he sat still and never muttered a word. He didn't make a move to hug his mother back or made any move to comfort her. Like that any hope left was gone, replaced with an emptiness. If he were to look any deeper inside of himself, he would find anger and hate toward the world for making him this way, for cursing him.

It was the middle of the night, or so he thought. He couldn't tell and he wondered if he would eventually give up trying. But that's when he heard the footsteps, more than one person. He didn't know who it was, but he knew his mother's footsteps sounded heavier than that.

So he whispered "Mom?"

"Not the doctors either."

It was a girls voice that replied and he could hear her lightly giggle. That giggle was unsettling, causing a shiver to go down his spine. Now that his sight was gone all of his senses were on high alert. That's when he felt the hands cover his mouth, hold him down. With the set of hands, he could tell there was at least four people in the room who didn't belong. He flinched and the girl giggled again. Soon he heard another voice, a voice that didn't belong to the people holding him down, since that voice was farther away.

"We knocked your mother unconscious, but don't worry we didn't harm her." The voice was scratchy, breathless, evil, "We have come here to give you a proposal. Join us and we can heal your eyes. I can sense it, your rage and hatred. We could use someone smart like you, one who knows all weaknesses and strengths. A spy who can easily steal information without being suspected."

_Villain. Villain. Villain. _That word was on repeat inside of his head. His whole body screamed _dangerous. _ But his eye sight could be restored, he would be able to see and his mother wouldn't be sad. He would be able to see his mother smile instead of hear her pained words, her cries. _Don't fall for their trickery. _ He shook his head no, his mouth still covered by the girls soft small hands.

The voice seemed to purr which done nothing to sooth his nerves, "Come on, don't be like that. We've been wanting someone to test this quirk out on. We've bioengineered it and we want to bestow this gift to you. You would no longer be quirkless and you will have your eyesight back. All you have to do is work for us. Come on, I can taste your longing for a quirk." There was a pause, "for revenge"

The way the man said that word caused Midoriya to shake, with anticipation, fear, and with some small part of him, excitement. It was as if the others could tell that it was there, that small part of him that he feared and disgusted. He decided he couldn't let that side of him win, to become the thing he detested most. A villain.

"Toga, move your hands and let him speak for himself, what he wants."

He could feel the girl nod and remove her hands, yet he could still feel her touch lingering there.

"I-I...I won't accept your offer."

And just like that, he gasped as he felt a sharp pinch in his neck. As his body fell limp, he could hear the man's last words before he passed out.

"Well that's too bad. You'll learn to enjoy your time with us. Kurogiri, take us and our new friend back to the base."


	2. Deep End

"Deku what?!" Bakugou couldn't believe what he had heard. He could believe the half of it, but not the other half. Blind. Deku was blind, _and it's all my fault. _He didn't mean to physically injure the other like this, never like this. He had never felt a greater guilt than this buried deep inside of him, but the only emotions he brought to the surface was anger and surprise. His face contorted into anger, growling as he stomped into his room. He was angry at himself, it was his fault for what happened. He ended up throwing his desktop lamp to the ground then slumping to his knees, no longer feeling surprise, just guilt.

Surprise for the other half of the news that his mother told him. The blindness wasn't what surprised him and he tried his best not to let it eat at him. What got to him was how Midoriya disappeared. Deku was blind and the hospital was filled with many witnesses, yet somehow he was gone. The other was blind, he wouldn't be able to leave on his own, it was impossible. The weird thing was that no one saw him leave, there were no suspicious characters, and he wasn't on any of the surveillance footage.

It was obvious that it was an abduction and there was only one lead, a short message that was left behind. It was all over the news, the incident, the message, _Witness the fruits bore from society. _ No one understood what the message meant, but they did know that the victim was blind and quirk-less. Everyone was puzzled as to why a blind quirk-less boy was kidnapped, there was no use behind it. Some suspected ransom, but with the message that was sent, there was no intent behind it. Since there was no other lead, the police and heroes were unable to search for him.

_Gone. _ _Deku is gone and it's all my fault._

A week had past and there had been nothing new about Izuku Midoriya's case. In fact, there was no more mention of him period on the TV, radio, or news papers. There wasn't anything on social media either, no mentions of a quirk-less nobody, as if he had never existed in the first place. Who would bother with someone like him anyways? Miss. Midoriya cared, had locked herself in her house, filled with mourning and grief. By now, her son was most likely dead and she believed that she would never be able to see his beloved cheerful smile ever again.

That's when a phone went off in the Midoriya estate, a mute dull ringing in a silent morbid house. The woman of the house debated on whether she should pick up the phone or let it ring, she decided against wasting what little energy she had to involve herself in something that probably wouldn't matter to her. Nothing really mattered to her anymore, not after she given up hope on ever getting her son back. Eventually the ringing stopped and the house soon returned to its silent state.

A soft quiet exhale escaped from the woman's chapped lips. Her cheeks seemed hollow and her eyes were dark, anyone could tell that she had lost a few pounds from the ordeal. Soon the ringing started again and Miss. Midoriya was once again disturbed. She just wanted to rest, to do nothing, to see her son. She refused to pick up the phone a second time, letting the sound buzz through her until it ceased. But it seemed as if she just couldn't receive any peace, the phone rang for the third time.

She pushed her heavy body off of the bed and dragged herself to the living room, where the home phone was located. Her pale hands reached out to the phone and picked it up,

"Midoriya residents, who may I be speaking with?"

There were heavy breaths on the other end of the line, unsettling, "I have a present for you." The voice was scratchy, wrong, and evil.

"excuse me?" She replied, confused.

But there was a pause and then a breathless voice, "...m-mom?..."

Miss. Midoriya froze, her eyes widened as she almost lost the grip on her phone. She tightened her grip, knuckles turning white as her heart began to race, her expression laced with desperation. A mother, willing to do anything to save her child. A deadly storm.

"Izuku! Where are you!?"

"Not so fast." The voice was like slime, slowly oozing. Sickly sweet, "Your son is safe for now, but I require something in return. Give me 20k and you'll see your son again. Oh and you might want to hurry, there is a deadline. You'll have a week or..." The voice trailed off and there was a sudden scream in the background, a softer pained voice, higher in pitch, _Izuku._

_"_As I was saying, I'll give you a week."

The phone call ended and there was no further instruction. Miss. Midoriya was too focused on her son's well-being to realize how strange it was to ask for a ransom so delayed from the kidnapping. She also didn't take into account how normally if a kidnapper calls in a ransom, they tell the victim not to call the police. Then there was the fact that the caller ID wasn't hidden. She was too frantic to notice those small details and how strange it all was. How set-up it felt, as if the kidnapper(s) wanted the police to track them down, to retrieve the quirk-less boy. So Miss. Midoriya did what she could only think of in that time, call the police.

The red and blue lights from the police cars flashed through the windows of the Midoriya estate, lighting up the once dark room. There was chattering throughout the living room.

"So you say your son Midoriya, Izuku...is alive? The boy who was kidnapped a little over a week ago."

Miss. Midoriya quickly nodded in response, her hair bobbing along with it, "Yes! Yes!"

"Ok, Miss. Midoriya, we would like to know what was said in the conversation and we would like to evaluate your phone."

She nodded her head again, anything to get her son back, "The man on the phone said that he would give Izuku back if I gave him 20k. I heard Izuku scream in the background...please I just want him back."

"We will do what we can."

Just like that, there was a group of forensics at the phone, taking the caller ID. Soon they all filtered out of the house, promising to come back when they more news.

Two days, that's all it took for the poliece to find the location of the kidnapper and for the pro hero's to make a rescue plan, for them to send word back to Miss. Midoriya. They knew that something about this was off, since this wasn't like any normal kidnappings. They just couldn't seem to figure out the real reasons behind it, and the meaning behind the message. The rescue team was comprised of a lower and one higher ranked hero, as well as a few police squads. The rescue mission was already in play.

Kamui Woods and Hawks lead the two teams, they had a plan of action and a backup plan. Kamui would go in first and extract the kid and if he could, they would apprehend the criminal. If the kidnapper seemed to be too strong for him to deal with alone, kamui would also work as a distraction, then Hawks would come in and clean things up. From the information they had, there was only one man. It couldn't be too tough, it was one man he would be outgunned and outmanned

The squad cars pulled into nearby parking-lots as the rescue team surrounded the building. Kamui came in through the back with the armed officers, they quickly shuffled in and spotted the kidnapper as well as Midoriya. The man looked like your everyday run of the mill poor street thug. As for Midoriya, he looked beat up and malnourished, tied to a chair. As soon as the rest of the squad surrounded the perpetrator, the kidnapper shrugged and put his hands up.

"You've caught me."

Something didn't sit well with the men as they arrested the man and got the boy back into safety. The kidnapper easily gave up too easily, there was no fight, no anger, he wasn't upset in anyway. Either he was really good at accepting what happened or there was something else at hand. Hawks knew something was up, but he wasn't sure if he should report his suspicions. After all what would he tell them, 'The kidnapper gave up too easily and the events leading up to it were abnormal.' What would they do with that information? It's not like they had anything else to connect it to, all they had was a kidnapped blind quirk-less boy who probably had no answers to their questions anyways. What would someone want with a boy like him? _Absolutely nothing, _he reasoned with himself.

Hawks sighed and walked out of the warehouse with the rest of the team and with Midoriya Izuku on a stretcher. The boy would be sent to another hospital, under watch this time. He would be questioned by the police and would be held under psych evaluation just in case he was experiencing trauma from the recent ordeal. Hawks left the crime scene and headed out. Knowing how ridiculous it would be to report his suspicions, he decided he would try to find answers on his own.

Midoriya stayed quiet on the whole way to the hospital as they tended to his wounds. He new what would be coming next, the questions and his mom's crying. He'd be able to finally see his mother, well not really see since he was blind and all. He didn't mean to make her worry, his mom being in danger and his mom being upset are the things he couldn't let happen. He would have to keep her safe from now on, with whatever power he had. The questions came before his mom did, all he wanted was some piece, quiet and his mother.

"So, Mr. Midoriya how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Pain."

"Did you se- sorry, did you hear anyone else in the warehouse or did you hear any of the mans plans, if he had any accomplices?"

He wasn't in the mood to answer many questions or to speak at all. His throat hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt, "No. There was nothing else."

Finally the officers were convinced and left, finally allowing the boys mother to come in. The woman rushed to her son, pulling him into a hug. Midoriya tried not to wince from the sudden strong grip around his sore and tender muscles. He slowly lifted his arms to gently hold his mother. He missed her and he loved her dearly, those things wouldn't change no matter what, even if he had changed.

He felt hollow and empty, the only thing to fuel him was anger, love for his mother, and the longing to get stronger. It was as if something that wasn't there before now took residence in his brain and his will. He felt the hint of foreignness in it, yet for some reason his brain reassured him that it had been there for a long time, that it was normal and there was nothing to worry about. If he had happened to worry about it, question it, he would feel a deep ache in his bones and the tension in his body, as if waiting for something to hurt him. He just wasn't able remember why, so he just let it pass by and didn't think about it again.

"Don't worry mom, I'm safe now" With that he allowed himself have that well deserved rest.

For his concern, he was saved before rescue team got to the warehouse. He was rescued the moment that group of villains gave him a purpose, made him stronger. Even if they did it for their own gain, he was grateful. He was stronger now, had a purpose and a plan, he would show society the truth, the corrupt system of heroes. He would change it. Even as he slept he could remember those last words spoken to him before he was sent to the warehouse.

_You're one of us now and this is the beginning of your mission._

But what Midoriya didn't realize was that he wasn't one of them, he was just the lab rat of a scientific experiment the villains wanted to try out. That he was nothing more than a pawn to be used.


	3. secrets

The news of Midoriya Izuku's was covered on every news station in Japan. Though most of that news coverage was just an excuse to interview the two heroes that were sent on the rescue mission. They asked questions completely unrelated to the topic of the rescue. To everyone it was just another news coverage, just another rescue mission, just some random kid they didn't know and would never need to know. Just another name and face that was on the back of the milk carton. At this moment in the young Midoriya's life, he wouldn't mind being overlooked. He didn't mind because he needed a level of peace and serenity, before he decided to shake things up.

Bakugou sighed as he lied on his bed, his arms crossing under his head. He stared at his ceiling as he recalled the months ordeals. He had injured Deku, he had gotten kidnapped, then he was found. He blamed himself for the boys kidnapping, already deciding that if he was able to see then he would have been able to defend himself better. That and Deku wouldn't have ended up in the hospital if it wasn't for him and if he wasn't in the hospital at that time, he probably wouldn't have been taken. A piece of him was relieved that the other didn't die, that he wasn't the cause of that losers death.

He sat up and rubbed at the back of his blond head. Bakugou tiredly turned his head to the side, looking to the calendar on his wall. The day was circled, he had circled it on the calendar when he had got it the year before. The day that was boldly marked was the day for the U.A. entrance exams. The exams were only a week and a half away and even though deep inside he still felt guilty, he still did want to accomplish his dream of becoming the number one hero and to finally do some good in this world. He was prepared for the exams, he studied and he trained, he was ready to blow off some steam and advance into U.A.

Midoriya was glad that he was finally back at home, it felt relaxing and safe. He could no longer feel completely safe after being kidnapped. He couldn't vividly remember what happen, but he could remember what it had felt like. Pain. Everywhere. It was a burning tearing sensation. He could vaguely remember his finger nails and his toe nails being ripped off and he could vaguely remember being stabbed in the legs and in the arms, yet there was no evidence that showed those wounds. He knew something happened but it was just bits and pieces, but he didn't feel any different than usual. He felt the need for one thing and one thing only, change. To change the society and make it better, so bad people no longer could have the eligibility to become heroes. So only righteous people like All Might could become heroes. That has been his goal for as long as he could remember and he had just found the right organization that would help him. They gave him the quirks to accomplish his dreams and as long as he stayed with them and do what they ask, they would help him change society.

Midoriya Izuku was no longer quirk-less, he was given two bio-engineered quirks during his stay with the league of villains. One quirk gave him a minds eye and allowed him to see limited yet unlimited view and the other quirk allowed him to control pain. The mind eye quirk didn't allow him to physically see, so everything was still dark for him. He was only able to know the actions of people from up to the point to where a normal persons sight ends. He also has the ability to know where any inanimate objects are in his path. As for the second quirk that was gifted to him, he found it harder to control. The quirk would allow him to control the pain of anybody in his range of vision. He could make them feel so much pain to the point of death or he could make them numb to pain. The only draw back on that power was he could only use it while he used his first quirk and would only be able to use it for seven minutes at a time till he practiced that quirk for years.

For some odd reason, it didn't take him long to master his first quirk: Minds eye. It became secondary to him. He didn't use this quirk all the time, he decided he would only use it when he really needed it. He didn't want his mother or anyone else to get suspicious. This quirk was also like any other quirk, he had the ability to activate it and deactivate it. When he activates and deactivates the quirk, it's like a light switch being flipped on and off. The only draw back on that quirk was that he would get migraines and nosebleeds if he overused it. So his quirks were just like everybody else, except he had two of them and he wasn't born with them. His mother didn't need to know that though, so he would tell her he was able to miraculously activate his pain quirk due to the sudden trauma of being kidnapped and that he used it to numb whatever pain was inflicted upon him.

Midoriya had his mission and he would execute it. He was to infiltrate U.A. and gather information. He would become a hero and destroy their system from the inside out. There was just a week left for him to master his second quirk for the U.A entrance exams. He wouldn't be taking the normal exams, instead he would be entered through recommendations. He didn't have recommendations from his previous teachers, instead he had recommendations from two pro-heroes that were actually allied with the league of villains. He didn't know the two heroes because no one disclosed that information to him. He was more on a kneed-to-know basis until he showed his worth and proved his alliances.

Inko had noticed something off and different with her son. He seemed to shut himself up in his room most of the day, barely coming down for food. She often made her son food and left it by his door for him to eat when he decided he became hungry. Every time she went up to collect the plate she had left, she would notice that only a few bites were taken. She wondered if she should contact the doctor about her sons unhealthy behavior, if he was dealing with any psychological issues. She decided she would after having a talk with her son to see if he was up for some counseling if needed. She was just worried and wanted the best for her son.

She climbed up the stairs towards her sons room, looking upon the closed door with worried eyes. She could tell that the other's lights were off because there was no light shining through the crack of the door. She wondered if her boy was sleeping, but then remembered that she hadn't seen any light shine from under the door the past few days. That's when more worry hit her. What if her son was in danger? He could be hurt and in need of help. So without knocking, she reached for the doorknob and quickly turned it, pushing the door in with it. As soon as she got the door open, she turned on the light without looking for the light switch's location. Her eyes stayed focused ahead of her onto the bed. At first she couldn't see because her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the room, but once the lights were on she could perfectly see her son.

Midoriya Izuku was sitting on the bed while gripping to his fist. He was in the middle of trying to summon his quirk. He looked like a terrible tired mess, hair greasy and messy, bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept, eat, or bathed himself much since he was too focused on training himself, physically and with his quirk. He hadn't bothered with the lights of the room because he was blind and wouldn't have been able to see either way. So he decided to just save electricity and lower the electrical bill by keeping his light off. He couldn't tell the difference when his mom turned on the lights, but he had flinched and pushed himself back onto the bed when he heard the door open. He was frightened at first, his breath hitching and his heart skipping, until he calmed himself down and rationalized with himself that it was his mom. But he suddenly doubted his rationalization when he remembered that his mom always knocked on the door and asked to come in before opening it. He almost used his mind eye quirk, but then remembered that would be no help. Since he still wouldn't be able to see, he couldn't tell who it was, he would only be able to tell if a person was there or not.

"...m-mom?" His voice was shaky and hesitant.

"Izuku...you look terrible. You need a bath and some rest...I came up her to ask why you've shut yourself up in here and refuse to eat much." There was a frown on her face when she spoke, he could tell that much, she was his mom after all.

"Sorry mom...I haven't told you this yet but...while I was kidnapped, I was able to activate a quirk I never knew I had. While I was in a lot of pain, I was able to activate it and my quirk made the pain disappear. I soon learned that my quirk had the ability to cause pain and take away pain. Ever since I realized I had a quirk, I continued practicing it to master it. In fact two pro-heroes agreed to recommend me to U.A. for my top score grades and quirk. So I have been working really hard on it, so I can become accepted. I heard that the entrance exams are destroying robots, but recently they realized how unfair it is for the kids with quirks that only have affect on living lifeforms, and they made a new exam for them. No one knows what it is yet since it is new, but I'm excited! I actually have a chance to accomplish my dreams now."

Inko looked flabbergasted and she was speechless for a good few moments,"...That's wonderful news, I'm so glad! I need to go change your quirk register soon. My boy is becoming so big, he can finally become the best hero! Now make sure you eat all your food to grow stronger, okay." She scolded him, yet it wasn't so scolding.

This slightly surprised Midoriya. That was his goal? In a way, he guessed that was his goal. He wanted to change hero culture and eligibility, but becoming the number one hero while doing that didn't seem so bad. But still it felt strange, he could have sworn this was his goal, yet the woman who had raised him, who knew him better than anyone, said that becoming the number one hero was his goal. Something felt wrong inside of him, as if something was trying to swim up from the deep and surface, yet the water was to dense that it trapped it there. It hurt is brain just thinking about it, to try and fish it out.

Even though his mother was excited, he could feel the sudden question form in the air, "...but, Izuku...your eyes, how will you be able to do it while blind?"

This was a quick lie that he had prepared, "U.A. has one of the best Department's of support. They told me that they would be able to develop sensors for me, so I can tell where people and things are."

His mother's smile brightened, "All of your hard work will make you stronger than anyone in that class." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Now do me a favor and take a bath. I want you to eat and rest up so you can have better concentration for tomorrow."

Midoriya smiled and nodded, "Ok mom, I love you goodnight."

Midoriya sat in the scalding bathwater, thinking on ways to better control his quirk. He knew he would have to injure himself to practice, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell if he was doing anything or not. So he decided on sitting in scalding hot water. It burned his skin, but that was okay, as long as he focused on the feeling he felt as he activated his quirk. Fire. That was it, the answer. Fire. That's what his quirk felt like to him. The dimming of the fire in his mind and body caused the pain to numb, but if he thought of the fire expanding and growing, his body felt even more pain. Once he got that settled, he stepped out of the bath and drained the water. He walked to the shower and turned on the cold water to cool his skin.

He easily made his way back to his room, knowing by heart where every room was in his house. He collapsed on the bed and remembered the conversation he had with his mother earlier. His goals, his dreams. That feeling of questioning rose inside of him again. Something was eating at him, he needed to remember or it would just forever nag and annoy him. _Remember. Remember. _As he pushed and prodded at it, images resurfaced in his mind. Nails and skin tearing...being torn of him. His breath quickened with his heart. He felt around his bed, gripping onto the sheets and pulling them close. He could feel the pain returning and he needed to pull on that string of his quirk to numb it, but he couldn't find it. He was blind and scared, finding himself once again tied to the chair. He could feel the nails being pushed into his arms and his thighs. _Who are you? _ He could hear that slimy voice that sounded so familiar. _Midoriya Izuku. _He shouted but nothing came out. The voice in his mind tutted. _Tsk. Wrong answer again. Time for another nail. _ He knew what would come next and he couldn't breath. _No. Please. _He cried as the nail was hammered into his right thigh, the blood squirting and oozing out. Pain. Pain. He could feel it.

"Izuku...Izuku."

That voice snapped him out of that resurfacing memory, but he still couldn't stop feeling the pain and he still couldn't find his breath.

"Drink this." The voice said in a sickly sweet yet calm manner, as he felt a cold cup touch his lips.

He gulped down the thick bitter sweet liquid as he was told. His breath came back, his heart calmed, and he stopped his quirk that was self inflicting the pain onto him. As soon as he calmed down, he felt a cool breeze and realized the window was open. He felt hands on his face and he automatically knew who it was, Toga. He felt relieved but it was soon overridden with fear. Toga had helped inflict that pain onto him when he was tied to the chair.

"n-no...don't touch me." He backed up.

Toga crawled closer, "I'm here to help you." She lulled, "Sleep. Green. Valley. Deep. Ocean." As she recited the words, he could feel his fear disappear along with the incident with his memories. "Blue. Time. Revenge." Once those set of words were recited, Midoriya passed out. Toga gently moved her hand to push the others hair out of his eyes, then leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Goodnight my love. Just a few more times and it will be complete. Your will and mind will belong to us." She cooed before she left out through where she came.

Midoriya woke up as his mother came into his room carrying a plate of breakfast. He smiled when he smelt the food, drooling and licking his lips.

"Good morning, Izuku." She set the plate down in his lap, "Do you need any help eating?"

He smiled as he shook his head, "Nope! I want to try doing it on my own. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome." She kissed him on the forehead, "Off to work!" They said their goodbyes and she left.

Everything felt fine and normal and he still had his plan, infiltrate the U.A. and change the hero world.


	4. everything is ambiguous in the darkness

Through the past few days leading up to the entrance exams, Midoriya trained day and night. He trained his body, his mind, and his quirk. He got his physical strength to a good point, knowing he shouldn't rely just on his quirk and he should have something to fall back on if needed. As for his quirk, he was finally able to master it, not completely but enough for it to be good. He knew he hadn't yet reached the depths of the quirks power, but he would love to test it out some day. It took him a while to get a hang of it, but finally controlled it by staring down the darkness within himself to pull and push it. He wondered how deep the well inside of him was, if he could jump in and never reach the bottom. He wondered how far that quirk of his could go if he decided to jump in and continue to descend until he found a bottom or completely drowned himself. He was just a ticking time bomb, waiting for those special words that would allow his fuse to blow.

Tomorrow, tomorrow was the day of the exams. He wouldn't lie, he was quite excited for them. He was more excited to know that his favorite hero would be working as a teacher there. It was good that a qualified hero was teaching the future heroes, they needed a righteous example so they wouldn't become rotten and distorted. A hero to the public eye, but not a hero at heart. He would purge that, set it aflame and plant a new seed to grow a better world with better heroes, like all might. Even as Midoriya was now, he still looked up the All Might. Even if he would now be considered a villain, he was an anti-hero, and he would still worship All Might. He was one of the few worthy of the title, "hero."

Those thoughts again, they were invading his head. Over the days those feelings and words were being fed to him. He could slowly feel himself changing, not physically. If he were to compare himself from now and before, he would consider himself stronger, but his past self would probably call him deranged. Midoriya sneered at the thought of his week self, he left him behind. That boy will be lost to him, to everyone who had once knew him. But he still didn't quite understand why his feelings and thoughts were changing. He has assumed that it was from his realization with Bakugou and from being saved by the League of villains. But something about it didn't quite rub him the right way. He knew Toga had come to visit him every night, but he couldn't quite remember what happened when she was around. He knew they didn't do anything provocative, but he could remember the feeling of her holding him close, her hands gently caressing his face. It would calm him, but he didn't like it one bit. The thought of her hands on him made him queasy and he would ask her to stop, but she would insist and push until he gave in.

Midoriya sighed as those disgusting thoughts and stood up, "I'll go on a walk. I need some fresh air." He had been cooped up in his house most of the time, training. Some fresh air would do him some good, after his nervous sweat and burning bile. He stood up and grabbed his walking stick. He did have the quirk to know where everything was, but he needed to keep up the facade of being completely blind until he "received" a sensing device from the department of support. It would be strange if everyone were to know that he had two quirks, the idea of bio-engineered quirks will come into question and into the light and his roll as "innocent student" would be threatened. So, it would just have to stay like this until after the exams.

He gripped the stick and began to head out of his house. The wind and heat on his face felt nice, it was quite refreshing. He was using his quirk to know where to go, but he still used the stick to keep up appearances. He knew that others were walking by, he could sense them, but he had no idea what they looked like or what expression they had. He was glad that he could't see their expression, because he would probably see the look of pity and commiserations. He hated that look, especially when directed at him. The thing's that he would probably miss seeing would be the sky, his mother's smile, and All Might. Other than that he didn't quite care.

"...d-deku?..."

Just like that, Midoriya's peace was interrupted. He couldn't see who it was, but he could tell by that nickname and that voice. His heart skipped a beat as he whipped his head towards the sound of that voice. Anger and fear were the emotions he could feel that were bubbling up to the surface. He could hear the light buzzing in his head, feel himself plunge himself into his dark well.

"...How are you?"

That question and worried guilty tone brought Midoriya back into reality. He quickly climbed out of his dark pit of anger and began to calm himself. He had to hide his quirks existence for as long as he could. He could tell that something was different with Bakugou by listening to the tone in his voice. He was concerned and hesitant to talk to him. Even if he quelled his anger because of that tone and his rationalization, he still felt that pang of fear. The expression of fear and surprise must have shown on his face, because he could sense the other take a few steps back and look away, as if to avert eye contact. That made a part of him inside snicker with a bitter taste, as if he would be able to see the other's eyes and expression.

Even so, that didn't stop the bile from slowly rising and for his heart to keep a rapid pace. Some part of him felt like prey in the midst of being ensnared by the predator. _Weak. Weak. Weak. _That word was on playing on loop inside of his head. He had to choke it down, he couldn't show himself like this. He could feel that burning pain radiating from his scar, but he couldn't tell that he was subconsciously using his quirk on himself to feel that pain. He choked down his fear and pain and tried to put on a normal face, even if it looked awfully strained.

"...I'm fine, I guess. Could be better, could be worse."

He gulped and looked down, he could tell they were both avoiding each-other.

"...Good to see that you're recovering."

Forced, that's what this conversation was. He was beginning to regret taking a walk, wishing it could lead to anything else. He hoped that something would happen soon to break this off. Just like that, his prayers were answered. He was too focused on their moment to notice with his mind eye that something was happening in the distance. There was a loud explosion that they both heard. The sound of it caused Midoriya to flinch, because the last time he heard an explosion, it was from a punch to his face. A deep fear that was placed inside of him from that moment. It was also because now that he can't see, his other senses were heightened, so the explosion was louder to him than usual.

"Got to go."

Bakugou was the first to leave, obviously interested with seeing the action up close. Midoriya wanted to go as well, but he didn't want to hang around Bakugou longer than needed. After standing in that same spot for a good minute or two, he began to continue his walk. It was quiet now where he was and he savored it. He was in a shaded area, underneath a bridge. That's when he sensed it, two people were approaching. One arrived first while the other was coming at a fast speed.

He wasn't sure what the first thing wanted, but the man's quirk was activated and he was lunging towards him. He could only sense this as a hostel approach as the thing wrapped around him. It was slimy and trying to force itself inside of his body, because of this he couldn't breath. Soon after the second man arrived, from what he could sense, the new man took up a commanding presence. Before the second man could do anything, he activated his quirk and began to stare down the darkness within himself.

Midoriya beckoned the pain and unleashed it upon the thing around him. As he did this, the man dropped from him and withered in pain, paralyzed. He reveled in the feeling and the experience. It made him feel alive, and he knew he wanted more, to continue. He didn't care if the man was already passed out from the pain, he couldn't even tell. He just wanted, _needed_ more. His breath was hitched and quickened, with what anyone else would assume was fear or panic. But to him it was pure excitement and desperateness.

"Young man, are you okay?"

With those words, Midoriya froze; not with fear, anger, or panic, but with surprise and awestruck. He knew that voice, the voice from the many hero videos he watched and studied. His favorite hero, All Might. He wasn't sure what to say or do, he was so excited yet nervous.

"u-um...yes! I'm alright. I'm not hurt, I was just so surprised that i used my quirk on him a bit too much." Midoriya nervously rubbed the back of his head.

All Might turned to look at the villain that was now laying unconscious on the ground, slightly impressed, "So I see. And what might your quirk be?"

Midoriya beamed at that question, his favorite hero was asking him what his quirk was, acknowledging him, "W-well! I have the ability to give and take away pain. I can control peoples nervous systems to make them feel as much pain as I want, I can numb pain down, or I can take away pain all together. I recently discovered that I had this quirk after a certain...incident...but I was soon able to learn how to control it."

All might nodded as he began to collect what was left of the sludge villain. He couldn't help but notice how familiar the other looked, but he couldn't quite grasp how he looked familiar "So what was this incident?"

Midoriya went quiet and frowned, looking away. It was silent for a few moments before he was finally able to share, "...There was an incident at my school. One of my classmates punched me in the face while using his quirk. His quirk had the ability to turn his sweat into nitroglycerin. He is then able to ignite it and cause explosions from his palm. When he punched me, it damaged my eyes to the point that he blinded me. While I was in the hospital, I was kidnapped. I can't quite remember all that happened while I was kidnapped, sometimes I think I have dreams of them torturing me, but I don't really remember that happening. It's all kind of fuzzy. But while I was kidnapped, I was able to activate my quirk. The thing is, I didn't have full control over it, so I wasn't able to use it to get myself out, I was only able to use it on myself to numb the pain. Now that I have control of my quirk, I plan on taking the entrance exams to UA!"

That's where All Might knew him, from the news. He was that quirk-less blind kid that was kidnapped and recently saved. What he didn't know was how the kid was blinded, he knew the boy had the ability to see before because the scars showed that he was blinded from an accident. Now that he knew how the kid was blinded, he assumed that it wasn't made public because the school didn't want a bad rep and they just wanted to quickly sweep the incident under the rug. But he was glad to see the kid in such high spirits with aspiring hopes. He would be a good candidate to inherit all for one, that is if he hadn't noticed that slight gleam of darkness in the boys eyes when he was using his quirk on the villain. That and he had already given his quirk to someone else, a bright young man that he met at UA.

"So you plan on going to UA? With your quirk and optimism, you won't have any issues getting in...but how do you plan on becoming a hero if you are blind?"

Midoriya's smile widened a bit more with that question, "Well, I heard that the department of support can make a sensor for me, so I can tell where people and things are and what they are doing. I was going to request one once i passed the exam."

All Might nodded, "Well, actually...If you would like, I can put in a request now so you can receive one before the exam. I'll also put in a recommendation for you."

The young Midoriya was bright and had a strong quirk. From the looks of it, the boy just needed a good mentor and a push in the right direction to become a great hero. With some schooling, mentoring, and training, he wouldn't be surprised if the boy ended up being one of the top heroes.

Midoriya couldn't believe his ears, his favorite number one hero was baking him up and supporting him. He was overjoyed, he couldn't help but hug the larger man, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

All Might patted Midoriya's fluffy hair as he rested his hand on the boy's head, "Yes, it is my job to make sure that citizens are safe. So, it is also my job to make sure I mentor and motivate young aspiring heroes and teach them before they become great heroes, and in turn they protect the people."

Yes, that's how it should be. Midoriya knew All Might could never go wrong, that a heroes job was to protect the people and be good role models for the younger generation. Soon their hug ended and he could feel the other hand him his walking stick. He took it with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Of course, young Midoriya. I'll see you at the entrance exams tomorrow. You should get some good rest for then."

Midoriya nodded, "I will, Thank you."

Like that, All Might left. Midoriya was glad for two reasons, All Might's support and because he would be able to get into UA easier than was was originally planed. It was good that the number one hero trusted him, it made everything easier. The plan would be set into motion tomorrow. He smiled as he walked home and slumped into his bed. He would need rest for tomorrow, he didn't quite know what was in store.

So he closed his eyes as he let the darkness wrap around him. He was ambiguous, the darkness was ambiguous. It was for everybody else but him, for he'd learn to live within it, communicate with it and thrive within it. Then he let the darkness sing him a sweet lullaby and lull him into a vengeful sleep.


	5. the slow creep and start of addiction

Midoriya had set his alarm early for that day, three hours before the entrance exams. So as the alarm went off, the boy practically jumped out of the bed in excitement. He was about to stretch as he sat up but he suddenly felt a sharp soreness in his arm. _Toga. _Toga had paid him a visit last night as he slept. It was probably for one of those stupid treatments that they said he had to have.

They said the treatment was to help stabilize the quirk they gave him. He never asked any questions about it because he didn't really know anything about the subject of bio-engineered quirks. What he did know was that his quirk was stabilizing quite nicely.

He wondered how many more of those shots he had to take until the treatments were finally finished. His quirk was artificial so he hoped that he wouldn't have to keep up the treatment every night, since it might not fully stabilize inside of him. He wonder what would happen if he failed to take the shot for a night, wondered that if he missed enough treatments if his body would start to reject the quirk and he would become unstable as his quirk would go out of control, killing him and others around him. He gulped at the thought of that, deciding it was best to keep up with the pesky treatments.

Midoriya yawned and stretch, ignoring that slight sting. He finally got out of bed and began to get ready for his big day. He lazily got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to take his shower. He blow dried his hair and didn't bother to brush it since his hair was unmanageable, curly and fluffy. He then brushed his teeth and changed his clothing before grabbing his walking stick and heading to the dining room to eat breakfast.

He sat at the table, "Thanks for the food, mom!" he smiled and began to eat.

"I'm just so proud of you. You've worked so hard for this. I prepared a special lunch for you, I hope you do good on your exams."

"Thank you mom, I know I'll do great!"

They continued to eat until Midoriya finished and left to UA.

It was a normal walk for Midoriya, he could hear the murmurs on the streets, but he showed no response to their pity towards him, he didn't need it. He was glad that he didn't have to participate in the normal exam and that they had a different exam for the people with his type of quirk. He was mainly glad because he wouldn't accidentally run into Kacchan, things would get awkward and he would get angry then blow his cover.

As he walked through his designated entrance for his exam, he could see the dark silhouette of a man approach him from behind. He would show a reaction, if he wasn't playing the part of a blind man. He wasn't sure who it was, but it seemed familiar. That's when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and pull him aside. He jumped from the sudden firm grip, quickly pushing the hand off of him.

"Ah, sorry young Midoriya. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief as he put a hand to his chest, "Oh, It's just you, All Might. You surprised me."

"Yes, sorry. I should have taken into account your current drawbacks and past experiences." He was referencing the kidnapping, assuming that the boy still had some trauma with that.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Anyone would have been surprised if they just suddenly felt a strong hand on their shoulder when they weren't expecting it." Midoriya rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Yes, I suppose so…anyways, I got the sensor device. It senses people and things around you within a seventy foot radius. It then tells you where is what via the audio device inside the ear piece. The ear pieces also delivers the sounds around you as well as sounds that would be hard to ear by normal ear. The sensors are in a choker like device that goes around your neck. It comes up from the side and covers your ears, then comes around to your face to create a shield like bullet proof glass that goes over your eyes. It has a green tint and it's translucent. It's there to shield your eyes from debris and it's to be put into your hero outfit. It has this design mainly to show your others that you are not really blind, so they can't exploit that weakness."

Midoriya nodded along, taking a mental note of the device as well as drawing a mental image of what it would look like. From what he imagined, it looked pretty cool.

"Here let me help you put it on."

Midoriya nodded, "Okay, thank you for all the help."

All Might helped Midoriya put on the sensor, clicking the back of the neck plate chokers into place. Once the sensor device was fit on, he turned his head around to test the weight. He smiled when the other turned on the device. It was exactly like his quirk, except there was a voice from the earpiece that was telling him where is where. The good thing about it was that there was no physical difference from when it was on and when it was off, so no one could tell the difference if it was off.

"I'm glad I could be of some help. The exams will be starting soon, so you should head to the gym where it will be held. I have to head to the teachers review room. Good luck, young Midoriya."

All Might gave the other directions towards the gym before sending him off with a pat on the back. Once Midoriya got far enough, he turned off the device and relied on his own quirk to get him to the gym room.

"You will demonstrate your quirks on one of us faculty members for your exam. Then you will take a physical without using your quirks and for last, you will be taking a normal test with questions and answers. Don't worry about accidentally harming one of the teachers, since our nurse, recovery girl will quickly heal one of us if injured."

Midoriya could sense the tension in the room. In a way, this was a competition to see who could display the best of their abilities to get to the highest class. He could tell that the other students were looking at each other and analyzing them. He too was analyzing the others, even if the others couldn't tell.

"First, Shinso, Hitoshi. Step up."

Midoriya watched, memorizing the other's quirks for future reference.

"I'm Shinso, Hitoshi. What is your name?"

"You can call me Snipe."

"Thank you. Turn around and walk towards the wall."

Snipe did as instructed and Midoriya found this quite interesting.

"Now bang your head on the wall, not too hard though."

Snipe banged his head against the wall and Midoriya was surprised that Shinso's brainwashing quirk went as far as to allow the victim to harm themselves, instead of just breaking out of the brainwashing.

"wait what just happened?" Snipe turned around, confused.

"My quirk is brainwashing. If my opponent answers one of my questions, I gain the ability to control them."

Everyone in the room seemed to be impressed and the other kids seemed to be intimidated. The exams went on and Midoriya studied all of the kids. He could tell which ones would pass and which ones wouldn't, not because of their quirks, but how they used them and how they acted.

Finally it was his turn, "Midoriya, Izuku."

He stepped up and he noticed that some of the kids and teachers went silent, noticing his name and his face from the news. They didn't think that he would be able to pass the exams, but they haven't seen the new and improved Midoriya, Izuku.

"I'm Midoriya, Izuku. My quirk has the ability to control the levels of pain in the body. I can increase it to point of death or I can make it to where you can't feel anything at all."

As soon as he stopped talking, the teacher in front of him fell to their knees, unable to grasp where the pain was coming from since it was coming from everywhere. He didn't dial the pain up a lot, just enough for the other to be paralyzed by it. And a few seconds after the teacher crumpled in pain, he stopped all sensations. The screaming stopped and the teacher pushed up off the ground to stand, speechless as he looked at his body to see if he was okay.

All of the other kids seemed afraid of him, just like they seemed afraid after Shinso's demonstration. It made sense, since their quirks seemed to be the ones most suited for villains. The only thing is, he is a villain.

Midoriya just thanked the teachers for their time and headed in the direction for the next portion of the exams

The exams were quite easy for him, the only part that he found difficulty was with the physical exams. He did above average with his results, but he still felt tired since it was physical activities. After the written test, he ate the food his mother made for him. Now that the exams were done, he was relieved and began to get ready to make his way home.

"Hey wait up, Midoriya, Izuku right?"

Midoriya turned to look where the voice was coming from. He could see that there was someone standing there, but he couldn't tell who it was. He lightly frowned.

"Yes, that's me…It's not like I can't remember but um…not to be rude or anything…who are you?"

"Don't worry, I don't take offense, I understand. I'm Shinso, Hitoshi."

The other already knew, he was glad because that made things easier, "Hello, Shinso w-"

"No need to be so formal, you can call me by my first name."

Midoriya nodded, "Well, Hello Hitoshi-kun. What did you need?"

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head, "Um, well I was just wondering if we could be friends. I know we will be seeing more of eachother, seeing how we performed during the exams."

Midoriya was surprised with such a direct approach and the fact that someone would asked to be friends with him, "Normally people don't approach others like that, let alone someone like me. I'm happy yet kind of embarrassed that you asked. I would love to be friends with you, you can call me Izuku."

Hitoshi smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you accepted. Normally people avoid me and talk about me behind my back because of my quirk, so it's hard to find friends."

He nodded back, "It was hard for me to make friends too since everyone including myself thought that I was quirkless."

"Well I have to leave soon, but I'll see you at school. Lets be good friends." Hitoshi smiled and waved before he left.

Once Hitoshi left, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and frowned since he wasn't able to read it. He turned on the sensor device to read it to him, glad that he at least had it for the smaller inconveniences.

The message read out, "Hello young Midoriya, this is Toshinori Yagi, All Might. I'm messaging you to tell you good job on your exams and that you can take the device with you, since it's yours now."

Midoriya pushed the voice recording message button and sent a message back, "Thank you for all of your help! I owe you."

He soon got a message back, "No need, it's my job as a teacher and mentor."

Midoriya smiled and put his phone back into his pocket and began to head home. He was glad for All Might's help, he was also glad that he met Hitoshi. Hitoshi was a good student, he would make a great hero and he would gladly support the other on his way of becoming a hero.

Once he got home, he told his mom about what had happened that day. He even showed his mom the cool sensory device and how it worked. They ate and then went to bed. He would be getting an email in two days if he made it into UA. He would also get an email of his class roster.

The next few days, Midoriya was waiting for the email to come in. He carried his phone in his hand the whole day and every time he felt it buzz, he would look at it. The buzzing was getting annoying, because by the twenty seventh time, it wasn't the email. He sighed and laid back until he felt another buzz. By now he just thought it was nothing related to the email, but he checked it anyways.

He smiled when the ear piece read the message to him, "We are glad to tell you that the student Midoriya, Izuku, has passed the entrance exams and has been accepted into UA. If you go into the following documents, you may access your class roster and the student handbook. We are pleased to have you hear at UA, see you soon."

Midoriya clicked the link which contained the class roster and he listened to the students names that were read to him, to see who would be in his class, "Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Ida, Ochaco Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koju Kado, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Toru Hagakure, Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, Hitoshi Shinso, Momo Yaoyorozu."

Midoriya snarled at Bakugo's name. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as anger boiled inside of him. _Calm calm calm calm calm calm. _If he didn't calm himself he would lose control of his quirk. He would need to find a way to deal with his issue if he is going to be in the same class as him. _Calm._ Yes, that's it! Hitoshi was also in his class, he had a friend, something to look forward to.

A week, he had a week before school started. He had a week to learn how to deal with controlling his feelings for Bakugo. He could probably ask Toga if she had any pills for this sort of thing. Now that he was thinking about it, it was about time for another one of his treatment shots. He could feel it, his body was becoming slightly tired and craving it. He guessed he already got used to the stuff. He also felt slightly nauseous without it. He guessed it was just his body telling him it was time for his shot, like how a body would be accustomed to a time to eat.

He sighed and laid down, figuring Toga would just come while he slept, so he tried his best to sleep.

Unaware of the creeping addiction.


	6. more more moreI hate this feeling

"These are your next orders." Toga smirked as she tossed a piece of paper into Izuku's face.

Izuku frowned and didn't bother to lift the paper that had fallen into his lap. His expression was deadpan as he stared towards the other.

"Toga...you know I that I can't read it."

Toga began laughing as she violently patted the others back, pushing his body body closer off the bed with each slap.

"I know. I know. That's why its so funny. Oh and I got you the anxiety pills you requested. Can't have you freezing up in front of big mean ol' explosion boy. You won't be able to complete your orders."

Toga dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. She placed them next to Izuku ears and rattled the bottle before dropping them into his lap. He took the pills into his hand and rolled it around, slightly huff.

"Thanks."

He didn't want to say it, but he knew that Toga would just bother him about it and withhold them from him.

"Can you please tell me the orders now." He sighed

Toga lightly giggled, "Well, tomorrow is your first day at school. We want you to get to know everyone, be friendly with them. You need to take notes on them, weaknesses, strengths, etc. We also want you to keep tabs on All Might, tell us about his movements and your school trips. If you don't have something new to report every two days, your medicine and shots will be restricted."

Just the thought of never getting whatever they were giving him again made a cold sweat drop down his back.

"I know. I know. I planned on doing what was ordered of me in the first place, there was no need to give me those then threaten to take it away." Izuku growled.

Toga licked her lips, "It's just a precaution to keep you from betraying us."

Toga didn't mention the torture, she never brought it up. Izuku couldn't even tell if he had been tortured or not, his memories were altered by the drug and the torture, so it was hazy for him. If she mentioned it, she would risk bringing those memories back. If the boy knew what actually happened, he would retaliate and refuse to work with them. They needed him for their plan, without him it would be difficult for them to trap All Might and finish him off once and for all. They all knew Izuku didn't want to kill All Might, but he had reasoned with them, _You can attack him, if he lives he is a truly worthy hero. If he dies we will find a worthy replacement. _The league of villains already agreed to help the boy with his plans if he helped them, they agreed to wipe out the unworthy.

Izuku leaned over and placed the bottle of pills on his night stand. He sat back up and extended his arm. He did't flinch when Toga's warm hands gently grabbed onto his arm, pulling it closer to her. He felt her lips graze one of his fingers. He felt her lips part and her slick tongue glide across his skin. The feeling sickened him, but put up with her disgusting teasing. He winced when he felt the dull pain of his finger being bitten. His brow furrowed as Toga licked up his blood.

He felt one of her hands leave his arm as he focused on the feeling of her tongue on his skin. He didn't want to focus on it, but he was so disgusted with it that it became the only thing he could think of. That was until the sudden sharp jab of a needle entered into the soft dip of his arm. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the liquid being pushed into his veins. Once the needle pulled out, he laid back. As he went to lay back, he felt a hand tightly grip onto his hair.

Izuku grunted as Toga pulled his head into her lap by his hair. His head fell onto her legs and he just wished she would leave, he wanted to get his rest for school the next day.

"Close your eyes."

He did as he was asked and closed his eyes. As soon as his eyelids dropped, Toga's thumb pressed down onto his eyes, rubbing deeply. It wasn't enough pressure to cause his eyes to bleed, but it did hurt and cause him discomfort. He grabbed onto her wrist to feel some sort of measure of reassurance and control. She laughed at him then moved her hands to pinch his nose and cover his mouth. Suffocating. He tried his best to hold his breath, but eventually he could feel the pain in his lungs. He tried to thrash around as much as he could, but after that shot he felt compliant and debilitated. He wasn't able to push her off in his state, so he just tapped and her arms as he desperately wiggled.

She laughed as she suffocated him. When it felt like Izuku was about to pass out, Toga finally released him. She gripped onto his hair and pulled him up, pushing him off of her and back onto the bed. He grunted and lightly growled, but soon began to cough and gulp in air to fill his lungs.

"Now that you're done, could you please leave. If you want me to follow the orders, then you'd want me to have a good nights rest so I can concentrate for tomorrow." He growled and glared at the other as she chuckled.

"Fine fine, I'll see you in a few days, My dear Izuku. Goodnight~"

He hated the sickly sweet way Toga said his name, everything about her repulsed him. He listened to the other shuffling around and out the window. He didn't allow himself to relax until ten minutes after he listened to the window shut. He sighed and tuned onto his side to reach out for the bottle of pills, deciding that he should take a few now if he wanted to sleep tonight. Once he dry swallowed the pills, he rolled back onto his side and went to sleep.

_Darkness. _It surrounded him. _Darkness. _Yet he could see his hands, he was alone and the only thing he could see was his body. But he felt a deep need, his body felt tired and he had the worst headache ever. He thought he could recall reading something about this before, it was like the symptoms of an addict who needs their next fix. He looked around to try and see through the darkness, but then a blurred image appeared. He heard screams and could sense the dread within that image. He just couldn't tell what it was, all that it was something important. The worst thing was that he didn't really care about that image, he was too focused on that feeling of need and that there was nothing there and no one there to fix it.

Izuku woke up in a cold sweat and recalled the dream. He wondered if he should ask for the shot once a day now, his cravings were getting stronger. He didn't want to ask, he didn't want Toga visiting more often than she already did. He would just force himself to feel better as long as he could, he won't cave in so easily. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before standing up. He looked for the headgear and once he found it, he put it on and turned it on.

"What time is it?"

The head gear replied, "six thirteen."

Izuku nodded and went to take a shower and brush his teeth. Once he finished, he put on his school uniform then did whatever he could to try and tame his unmanageable hair. He sighed and quit his futile attempts, just dealing with the curly mess as it is. He walked downstairs and into the dinning room, instantly noticing the smell of breakfast. He smiled and sat down at the table.

"Thank you mom, this smells really good."

"Of course, Izuku. I had to make a good breakfast for your first day of school."

He could tell that his mother was smiling and that filled him with warmth and calmed him. He then began to eat and once he finished, he hugged and thanked his mom.

"Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Izuku, see you after school."

She smiled and waved him off.

Izuku could feel his insides twist and tighten as he got closer and closer to school. He kept his hand inside his pocket, gripping onto his anxiety pills. Just the thought of Bakugou caused his heart to race and his muscles to tense. He was also worried about being able to make friends, he didn't know what he would do if no one liked him or if they just thought he was strange. He was on the news after all and that would be an awkward conversation starter.

As he walked to school, he went over all different kind of ways to introduce himself or what he would do if a certain situation were to occur. As soon as he got inside, he went to the closest restroom to take a few of his pills. He then left and began to head to the classroom he would be in. He used the head device to help find his way around, since he couldn't read signs or anything. Luckily he was able to find his class without too much trouble. But as soon as he walked in the classroom went silent.

He could tell they were staring at him, he could hear them whisper. They were wondering how he got into the hero's class, they were talking about what happened on the news, they were also wondering if he just got lost and ended up in the wrong classroom. Izuku gulped and took a few more steps in the class.

"Hi, I-"

"Hey Izuku."

He felt an arm sling around his shoulders and a weight press up against him, but he knew that voice and he wasn't afraid. He smiled

"Hey Hitoshi!"

They walked into the classroom and found desks next to each other to sit down. The stiffness in the air began to slowly break away as his other classmates introduced themselves and began to make idle chitchat. He was glad, things were going pretty smoothly. He couldn't even tell when Bakugou walked into the room to sit down, especially since the other didn't approach him.

Bakugou was still unsure what to do about Midoriya. He knew he went too far the last time and he doesn't think things would ever be normal between the two of them. He couldn't pick on the other now, not after what he did. He didn't mean to and he regretted what he had done. He wants to make it up in some way, but he is unsure how to. He sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair.

"Hi, I'm Kirishima."

A boy with spiky red hair and a big smile sat down next to Bakugou. He was surprised that anyone would sit next to him after what he had done, but he remembered that their incident wasn't made public.

"Hi, I'm Bakugou."

Kirishima smiled and nodded, "Lets be good friends."

Aizawa walked into the classroom and introduced himself. He knew what happened between Bakugou and Izuku and it was his job to make sure that nothing bad would happen after that. He just hoped for a good school year and some good rest. All Might also showed up and briefed them on what was going to happen this school year. The rest of the school day continued like normal until everyone headed home. Izuku headed home with the promised information.

He didn't want to betray some of the students, he liked some of them and befriended them. No matter how much he didn't want to betray them, the thought of loosing his 'medicine' and the feeling that came with it, outweighed his feelings of betrayal. He wanted more and he hated it.


	7. The Things We Do For Success

**Month after the first day of school started**

"This is all of the information I have gathered this past month."

Izuku threw down his voice recorder in front of Shigaraki. The man picked it up and plugged earbuds into it and listened to it with a hum. It took about ten minutes until the other took the earbuds out and placed the voice recorder into Kurogiri's palm.

"This is all? You recorded all your classmates quirks, their strengths and weaknesses. We don't really need any information on stupid useless kids but I guess we could use this for future reference just in case. What I really want is information on All Might and his whereabouts. If you don't deliver that information to us by next month you won't get your shot."

The thought of not getting his shot made him tense in a cold sweat, so he nodded, promising new information. He didn't like half of the people in the league of villains only a few actually shared the same beliefs as him. Though he was happy that he came into contact with the hero killer 'stain' through the league. He admired stain and he wanted to help him out on his future missions when he could.

"So are you getting along with your classmates?"

"I have made a few friends and I have gotten to know a few of my classmates. There are a few that haven't opened up yet and I still need to get close to, but I do have basic information on them."

"Pretty slow start, I expect better. Next month you'll come back with a better change and report."

"Yes, I'm sorry"

Every night or every few nights, Toga visited him. Once every month he must attend a meeting with the League of Villains at their hideout. He was surprised that hideout was hidden in plain sight, a bar and no one noticed. Of course he had to enter through the back because it would look suspicious if a kid wearing a uniform to a famous high school just walked into a bar.

Shigaraki scoffed, "You better be. Rough him up a bit, but not to the point of too questionable. Oh and Midoriya, turn off your mind eye quirk for this."

Izuku grimaced and reluctantly replied, turning off his minds eye. All figures disappeared and he became truly blind, it made him tense more and it kept him on alert. He heard one of the members foot steps get closer until he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, which he assumed was someones fist connecting to his face. It was shocking since he couldn't see it coming and the force caused him to stumble and fall backwards onto his bottom. It didn't take long for another blow to land, a foot to his side. It knocked the wind out of him and caused his body to fully roll onto the ground.

The blows continued to hit him from left and right all around his body. The beating lasted for a good minute until he felt someone tightly grip his hair and lift his head. He could feel the blood drip down his lip and the bright pain that spread throughout his body. He could feel a light panting voice in his ear as the hands moved down to caress his face.

"You know I love it when you look all bloody like that." the voice purred.

_Toga_

Izuku gritted his teeth when he learned that it was her who was so close to him. He spat out the blood from his mouth onto the ground near by them and glared. He could have swore that Toga almost moaned at his actions and it only disgusted him more. But Shigaraki's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts and caught his attention.

"That look in your eyes is good. You feel that anger and disgust, remember who gave you that feeling to begin with. Use that anger and hate to motivate yourself. Never forget why you fight and your reason to continue on wards. Use those emotions to push you forward and accomplish your goal."

In that moment Izuku was speechless. No matter how much he dislikes the other, he made a great point. The mans little speech did help motivate him and focus on success, to hone his execrate into a sharp witted blade. He could feel his feelings inside become much more concentrated. There was no room for hesitation and doubt, only the strong and the wise could survive.

"You can use your quirks now. Toga let go of him, he needs to get home."

Izuku felt the hands leave him with a small huff. He activated his mind's eye quirk as well as his pain quirk. He dulled the pain in his body so he could push his heavy body up off the ground. Once he stood up, he walked to the door then stopped and turned back, waiting too be dismissed by the other.

"You may leave, see you next month."

The injured boy just nodded and headed out of the bar, making his way home. Once the boy left, Shigaraki walked to the bar and took the remote off the counter top, pushing a button that un-muted the monitor. Since Midoriya's mind's eye quirk was limited to only seeing figures, the boy could tell that there was a monitor but he couldn't tell that it was on or that it was recording.

"You can speak now, it's no longer on mute."

A deep older voice replied, "Well, that beating seemed like a bit much."

Shigaraki scoffed, "Well, you told me I could do what was needed to toughen him up and prepare him for the villain life."

The man nodded, "I know and I liked what you did just then, you strengthened his alliance with us. He is slowly becoming more reliable and trustworthy, he is smart and strong too, a good asset to the League."

Shigaraki didn't like the situation he was in, he felt intimidated and threatened. He was supposed to be All for One's student, his right hand, his most loyal and trusted man, but he noticed he would soon be in competition with that boy Midoriya. He didn't want to help the boy and he didn't want him to get stronger, but he did as he was told because he still wanted to be useful to All for one. He wanted to keep the boy as his lackey, he didn't want him to rise in the ranks, so the drug was another one of his precautions to that.

"What happened to just using him and throwing him away when we were done using him?"

"Well, I've seen that the boy has great potential, he can continue to be useful and serve out my orders. This also depends on how things play out, so I am depending on you. I need to get going, I'll contact you latter."

Shigaraki nodded as he turned off the monitor, he smiled to himself, glad to know that Midoriya could never take his position from him. He was One for All's heir, he would one day take his place, he would become the new One for All. So if Midoriya was supposed to stay under his boss' control like everyone else, he would end up becoming the boy's new boss and Midoriya would stay as his underling, probably as his best underling, especially if he continued to control him as he is doing now. He wondered if he should get Chisaki to bio-engineer him another quirk that would allow him to control Midoriya or if the drug was enough. He decided he would have that as a fall back plan just in case the drugs stopped working, but so far they yielded good results.

Izuku his predicament was quite bothersome, he didn't feel any pain since he used his quirk to numb it out but he would still have to use his made up excuse for looking so beat up. His excuse was that he was still getting used to not having his sight and he accidentally feel down the stairs then later he slipped in the bathtub. It was a believable story for someone like him.

He didn't use his audio visual head set device that was made for him as he walked to school, he didn't want to rely on that and the voice would just get annoying after a while. So instead he brought his walking stick to put up an act and if anyone questioned him about that, he had an excuse made for that one too.

As Izuku walked, he noticed a figure in front of him and eternally sighed. As much as he would want to move to the other side, he couldn't because that would show that he could see. So instead he continued to walk the path and tap the stick until he 'accidentally' hit the back of the others foot with it.

He flinched and tensed to make his act more believable, "s-sorry about that, I did't mean to."

He watched as the figure turned around to face him and quickly looked him up and down.

"Hello Midoriya, don't worry about that."

To that, he gave a genuine surprised expression, "You know my name. Are you in class 1-A too? I'm not sure if I've met you yet since your voice doesn't sound familiar."

"Not yet, I'm Todoroki Shoto."

Midoriya stuck out to shake the boys hand before the other did first, because that would just end up becoming awkward. He would have been able to see the other extend his hand, but he couldn't give that away. He smiled when he felt the other take his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"You have?" Todoroki seemed confused by the fact that someone wanted to talk to him.

"Yup, I wanted to get to know everyone and to make friends."

He smiled as the half-lie easily slid out. He wasn't planning on making any friends, but he already made one so who's to say that he won't end up making another. He should make sure that he doesn't get too attached to them since things could end badly and he didn't want to hurt them or hurt himself. But if there was a way for him to keep his friendships while staying undercover, he would gladly do that.

"I'm guessing the blindness and the burn scar covering your face is the result of the same thing. If you don't mind me asking, what caused it?"

Todoroki knew it might have been a sensitive topic, but curiosity got the best of him. He Also had a burn scar and wondered if they could have been brought up in similar situations. Since the boys quirk seemed pretty strong, he wouldn't be surprised if they had similar childhoods.

"Um...sorry, but I'm not sure if i feel comfortable sharing that with you at this moment...maybe I can tell you another time when we become closer friends."

That was a lie, he wouldn't mind telling the other, he just thought it was a weird topic when they weren't close and he thought it would be a good way to become closer friends with Todoroki. Todoroki was the son of the number two hero, so he could end collecting good information for the league.

"Why do you ask anyways?" He was intrigued as to why the other would ask such a question in the first place.

"Well I also have a burn scar, but I too don't feel that comfortable sharing how I got it. Maybe we could exchange stories when we become closer friends."

Todoroki wasn't planning on making any friends, but after running into the smaller boy, the thought of friends didn't seem too bad.

"Yes, maybe we can. Oh, we should get to class it will probaby be starting soon."

Todoroki nodded and they both began to walk to class.

"Oh yeah, you're also covered in bruises, what happened there. You looked fine yesterday."

Izuku laughed as they walked, "Oh yeah that, I accidentally fell down the stairs."

Todoroki furrowed his brow, "What happened to that audio visual device you used?"

"I decided that I shouldn't rely on it all the time to get around. What would happen if it were to stop working, if it got lost, etcetera. I would end up being to depended on it and something bad could happen because I wouldn't know what to do without it. So I think I should only use it if I really need it."

"That's pretty admirable of you, I don't know what I would do if I suddenly woke up blind."

"It takes some time to adjust to." Yet he had an advantage, he could see silhouettes of figures, just not colors, light, or anything else.

"Oh, seems like we've finally made it to class, talk to you later."

Midoriya nodded and made his way to his seat, greeting Hitoshi as he sat down.

The class was excited, all of the students turned to talk to each other. Midoriya was excited, but he was more happy with the new information that was acquired. He now knew where class A-1 and All Might will be, the perfect news to report to the League about to make a coordinate an attack.

"How exciting, a trip to U.S.J. right Izuku."

He nodded his head to Hitoshi, "Of course it sounds like fun. I can't wait to take important notes and to hang out with you. Oh, do you mind if Todoroki starts hanging out with us, I ran into him this morning and he is a really cool guy."

Hitoshi nodded, though he would't admit that he was slightly jealous knowing they wouldn't just be sharing each others attention, "Sure, I don't mind, the more the merrier."

During lunch the three of them sat together and discussed future plans and get togethers. He listened to Hitoshi and Todoroki laugh about Hitoshi's resemblance to their teacher and how the boy could be their teacher's secret love child. Midoriya felt slightly left out of the conversation since he couldn't see the resemblance, but Todoroki explained the similarities, he liked that the other was so gentle, kind, and considerate.

Midoriya sat on his bed and turned on his voice recorder. He began to record all of the new information he received that day. Normally he would just share any new information with Shigaraki at the leagues monthly meeting, but the trip to the U.S.J. would happen by next week, so he would need Toga to deliver the new information for him. That means he would have to stay up until the girl decided to creep through his window in the middle of the night to shoot him up while he was sleeping.

He knew the shots were given to him to keep his quirks from destabilizing and killing him and maybe others in the process, since the quirk was bio-engineered. But he still found it weird, since Toga always liked to visit him while he slept or would come in late at night while he was still asleep. He just wished she was more normal and dropped her disturbing fantasy about him.

So he stayed up, working out to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't fall asleep. Once he heard the slide of the window, he stood up and grabbed the towel on his bed, cleaning the sweat off of his toned body.

"You know you look irresistible like that." She purred as she stepped further into the room.

"I have important information I need you to give Shigaraki once you leave." He ignored her first comment as he pointed to the voice recorder on his desk.

"Oh come on, stop being so uptight. It only makes me want to tease you more."

"Can you hurry up with the shot and leave, the information is really important."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please." His voice was bored and tired.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that. Get on your knees you good puppy."

Izuku just stood there with a scowl and a glare.

"Do it, you don't want me to give a bad report."

He gritted his teeth and got onto his knees.

"Good boy, now roll over."

He complied, but reluctantly. Once he sat back onto his knees, he felt Toga's hand in his hair, rubbing his head.

"Such a good puppy, now stick out your arm."

He let out a sigh and stuck out his arm, wanting to get it over with. He felt her grab onto his arm then a sharp pinch in the soft junction of his arm that connected his forearm and bicep as the needle was inserted. The needle was soon pulled out and he stood back up.

"What do you say when someone does something nice for you."

"Thank you." He growled and sat down on his bed. He frowned when Toga didn't move to leave.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh I have all night. I want you to say thank you properly. Where is your gratitude?" Toga gripped onto Izuku's hair and pulled his head back, "Now smile and say 'thank you'."

"No."

He winced and closed his eyes as he felt his head slam into the wall near his bed. Blood dripped from the corner of his eyebrow.

"Oh you know the blood will just make me want to hurt you more. Hurry up and do as I ask before I take it too far."

She sounded ecstatic and he knew that there was no way he could get her to stop, it would be better if he just did as he was asked. As soon as he proved to be trustworthy and moved up in the hierarchy, he would repay Toga tenfold. So he would put up with her shit until then. So with a bright smile he spoke.

"Thank you."

Then with a pat on the cheek, Toga left with the voice recorder, finally leaving him in peace.


	8. Raiding Area USJ

It had been a week of boring classes. Midoriya had spent it buttering up his classmates, getting to warm up to each other. He could say it was going pretty good on his end. Everyone either considered him a friend or a good friend. That is everyone except Bakugo.

He didn't think that the other would end up making any friends. He was sure that no one would like his explosive angry attitude. So it was strange when he seemed to get close to that Kirishima guy. They seemed as if they were attatched by the hip. Normally, he would have been jealous, because he once wanted nothing more than to be accepted and acknowledged by the other. Now he didn't want anything to do with Bakugo. But he just hated it when he could feel the others eyes staring at him when he wasn't looking.

Toga had stopped by the night before and he was surprised that the visit didn't end up as bad as he thought it would be. She kept things as serious as she could manage. Midoriya knew it was because Shigaraki had given her an order to tell him about their upcoming plans for the U.S.J. and he had wanted her to take it seriously. He could admit that it was satisfying to an extent to watch her struggling to keep her cool.

All in all it had been a decent week. The only thing he was worried about was the recent plans for the U.S.J. He didn't want anyone finding out about his true alliance. He wondered what exactly he would need to do during the attack, it's not like he could attack his classmates and his classmates would find it suspicious that he wouldn't be fighting the villains.

Midoriya knew that Shigaraki wouldn't mind if he so happened to defend himself and his classmates from a few villains. It's not like all of the villains that were going to show up, knew that he was the spy working for the League of Villains. So of course he would defend himself if someone decided to attack him. But that doesn't mean that he still couldn't help the villains by causing some troubling heroes or students a bit more pain than usual, but not too much that to the point where they would get suspicious.

Despite his alignment with the villains, he still couldn't help but feel a connection with some of his classmates that he had become good friends with. He knew Shigaraki wouldn't approve of it and that he shouldn't get attached, but he couldn't help but feel that click. He would hate to hurt them or for them to leave him.

It was a weekend at the moment and Midoriya was lazily lying in bed, thinking about the troubling future. Thinking about it only made his feelings more jumbled up and confused about everything.

The League of Villains saved him, gave him a purpose and welcomed him like family. As twisted as some of them were, he felt like he belonged. But he also felt at home when he was with Todoroki and Hitoshi. He felt like he belonged and that he would do anything for them. It was a feeling he had never felt before and he wanted to keep it.

Midoriya wanted it so much that he could try to quit being a villain. Though he knew that if he tried, he still wouldn't be able to. He would end up staying because they saved him and they continue to keep him alive with the shot for the quirk they gave them. But not only that. When he stared into the void inside of himself, he found that there was something in there that would stay and couldn't physically leave. That and the hatred he felt towards Bakugo. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to but he couldn't find himself wanting to.

He sighed and kicked his legs. The field trip was the next day and he was ready for that or so he hoped he would be ready.

**Bakugo POV**

Bakugo sat in his room with Kirishima, they had been studying but then decided to take a break and play video games. He felt awkward on the first day of school, knowing that Midoriya would be in his class. Every time he looked at the other or thought of him, he felt a tightness in his chest. Ever since he accidentally blinded the other, he hadn't used his quirk as frequently as he used to.

There was a nagging thought in his head that he tried to drowned out every time he heard it. It told him that he didn't deserve his quirk, didn't deserve to be in class A of UA, that he didn't deserve to have Kirishima as a friend and how he didn't have the right to dream of being a hero with what he had done. Sure he never felt bad about bullying the quirk-less boy but he had never meant to cause permanent physical damage like that. But after he had done that, it had also opened his eyes to the terrible things he had done to him before that.

Bakugo wanted to apologize but he was afraid of the outcome. He would try to have a normal conversation but he would just end up thrashing out at Midoriya, even if he didn't mean to. But what he was really afraid of is that the other wouldn't accept his apology and reject him. He knew he would have deserved that response, he was just afraid of it. Then what if his other classmates found out and turned him away, and what if Kirishima left him. They would all hate him and the worst part of it was that he convinced himself that he deserved it.

"What's on your mind?"

Bakugo flinched and looked to Kirishima then blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just blanked out and your player died. You weren't paying attention so you were thinking of something else."

"Oh...it's nothing really..." He turned his gaze away.

Kirishima's brow rose, "Nothing? Really?"

"Anyways, let's play another round." He quickly changed the subject.

"You know you can trust me. We're close friends, you can tell me anything especially when something is troubling you...but if you're not ready or comfortable, I understand. I just wanna let you know that I am here for you."

There was a long pause before Bakugo finally replied, "Thank you...if I can, I'll tell you when I'm ready." He spoke as he changed the video game settings and start a new round.

Kirishima decided to change the mood, lightly smirking, "Is it you're sexuality? If you're gay, that's okay, I accept you." He chuckled and leaned into the other.

Bakugo blushed and pushed him away, "Of course not, you idiot!"

The other smiled and poked at him, "Oh, did I touch on a sensitive subject?"

"N-no...I'm just too focused on school and internal conflict to think about dating or my sexuality. I never once took interest in someone like that yet."

"I know. I know. I'm just teasing you, anyways let's get to playing."

Bakugo sighed and pressed play and they both began again.

Today was the day of the U.S.J field trip and everyone was buzzing with excitement. They all had just been put into groups of threes. Todoroki was slightly salty with being put in a separate group, away from Hitoshi and Midoriya. All three of them wished they ended up in the same group, but the both of them ended up with Tsuyu. They were grouped up like this so that when they finish with the introduction at the U.S.J. they would go to each of the different sites using the buddy system. Though most of the students couldn't tell the difference with Todoroki's mood, Midoriya and Hitoshi could tell. The three of them promised to get something to eat once they got back.

Everyone was hyped about this, including Midoriya. He was excited to visit, even if he knew that it wouldn't last for long. He wished he could stay longer because he took great interest in such things. But he suppose he could opt to see it another time. As for the rest of the students, he knew they would be too surprised and busy to be disappointed.

The bus they were in soon came to a stop by a large dome shaped building. All the students stared at it as they walked out. If they were surprised by it's appearance now he wondered how they would react once they saw the inside. They all lined up as they watched someone approach.

"Hello, I've been waiting for everyone!"

Midoriya knew who it was and he felt himself getting all excited like a fanboy. But he wasn't the only one, a girl near him clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Oh I love Thirteen!"

"Come on everyone, let's go inside."

They all followed the pro hero, Thirteen inside of the U.S.J. Everyone was stunned with how cool everything looked. They all gasped and murmured as they turned their heads around to get a good view of the place. Everyone was just itching to explore.

"This place is a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters, a shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm. It is called an "Unforeseen Simulation Joint," or "USJ" for short."

Aizawa walked up and pointed to one of the sites, "Okay then, first-"

He was cut off by the sudden power outage. The students looked at each other with confusion as they whispered. Some of the students then gasped when they noticed that a portal formed in the center of the USJ. Aizawa quickly turned around to see what was happening.

"Quick! Gather together and don't move. Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What the? What is that?" Kirishima took a few steps forward and leaned to see if he could get a better look at what was happening.

"Stay back!"

Kirishima flinched and moved back as Aizawa put on his goggles. From the looks of it, a man who was covered in hands stepped out of the portal. He was soon followed by several other men.

"Those are villains." Aizawa mentioned sternly.

The group of students tensed up and looked to the growing numbers of villains. They were quite worried and anxious. One of the girls named Momo spoke up.

"Thirteen, what about the trespasser sensors?"

"We still have them, of course but they are not responding."

Todoroki spoke up, "Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that could turn them off. This surprise attack was carefully planed with some sort of goal in mind."

Aizawa walked towards the stairs, "Thirteen, start the evacuation. Kaminari, try contacting the school with your quirk. I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen" He then jumped down the stairs and rushed to the growing crowed of villains.

Kaminari nervously looked at the rest of the class, "My signals are jammed, I can't contact them."

Thirteen looked to the exit, "That's okay, once I get you guys evacuated, I will be able to contact UA and other pro-heroes to send backup."

Just as she said that, portals opened close to the exit and more villains became to crawl out. They wouldn't be able to make it out in time.

"What do we do now?"

Thirteen looked around, "I will have to get you guys to a safe place where the villains haven't reached yet...but I will also have to find a way to contact the school..."

Tenya stepped up out and raised his hand, "My quirk allows me to run really fast. I'll be able to run out of here to get help in time."

Thirteen wasn't sure if she should let him leave since it could endanger his life. But there was also a chance that he could leave and return with others, saving everyone here.

"...Okay, but you can not get harmed."

Tenya nodded and began to run towards the exit. The villains began to close in and Thirteen stood in front of the students, pointing out to the training sites, "Hurry, split up and go to the training sites. The villains haven't reached those points yet."

The students ended up staying in the groups that they had been placed in as they split up and ran towards the sites. Midoriya ended up running to the shipwreck site with Hitoshi and Tsuyu. Even thoigh thye were in the middle of being attacked, the only thing he could think of is, 'where is All Might?' He had given the League this information because he had assumed that All Might would be here with the class. He could already sense Shigarashi's anger. He is also wondering where All Might is. Midoriya couldn't help that he didn't get in trouble with him later.

Hitoshi looked around with a worried expression and a frown, "We should be safe for now."

Tsuyu nodded as Midoriya looked to Aizawa as he fought the villains, moving towards Shigarashi. Then a large bird man came out and pinned Aizawa. Midoriya gasped, only because he didn't remember being told about this bird thing in the mission briefing. He was completely left out of it and that pissed him off.

You guys, look at Aizawa!"

The other two turned to look at their teacher and gasped. There were only two heroes and one of them looked like they were being overpowered. They would have to use their own quirks if things got too bad. Tsuyu looked back to the water.

"Um...you guys, I don't think we have time to worry about him...there are villains in the water heading for us."

They turned to the water and frowned. Since there was a lot of water in the way, it was hard for Midoriya to see the villains with his mind's eye quirk. He frowned and turned on his head device. It sent him the location of the men in the water. The only bad thing was, if he couldn't accurately see them with his mind's eye quirk, he wouldn't be able to use the pain quirk on them.

"We will have to fight, they are heading towards us." Midoriya said seriously, "Hitoshi, you won't be able to use your quirk unless they come above water. So you'll have to stay on the boat. Tsuyu will stay up here and lower me into the water. You'll have to keep a hold on me, since I won't be able to navigate through the water. Then I'll use my quirk on them. Do we have a plan?"

The both spoke at the same time, "Yes."

"Okay, let's do this."

As soon as he said that, he felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around him and began to lower him. She did it fast enough for Hitoshi to tell him to hold his breath. So he did and once he was under water, it made it much easier for Mind's eye to see the opponents. So he unleashed his quirk on them.

Midoriya wasn't able to ensnare everyone with his quirk, but he was able to get a large amount of them. It was difficult, but he pushed through it. All of the force he used gave him a terrible headache and caused his nose to bleed. He noticed that some swam up to the surface and he smiled.

Hitoshi looked to the first strong looking villain that popped his head up, "Hey you there, with the stupid looking gills!"

"Who you calling stupid?!"

Just like that, he captured the villains mind, "Go and attack the other villains."

The villain swam back under and began to attack his allies. The water became murky and deluded with so much blood that the ones still in the water had to swim further away. Midoriya didn't allow that and used his quirk, causing the men to faint. Just as he was about to run out of air, he lightly tapped Tsuyu's tongue pull him out. As soon as he felt the air on his face, he breathed in and panted.

Tsuyu set him down on the deck as Midoriya rested on his hands and knees, getting as much air as he could fit inside his lungs. Blood dripped from his nose as he felt the radiating pain from his new headache. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

Hitoshi frowned, "You look really pale and you're bleeding. Are you okay?"

Midoriya took in a breath and slowly exhaled, "Yeah...just used my quirk a little too much. I'm exhausted now."

Hitoshi nodded and sat down next to him. Tsuyu continued to watch the fight go down. Things were looking bad, Aizawa was being crushed by that Bird thing and Thirteen was being overwhelmed by the villains. At this rate, they would finish with them and come back to attack the students. But then Tenya arrived with a bunch of other pro-heroes. Their very presence lifted the heavy weight off of everyone's shoulders.

There it was, All Might, going head to head with the Bird beast. A few heroes were sent out to recover the students and bring them back safely, while other heroes began to apprehend the villains. At this point, Midoriya had passed out and Hitoshi was watching over him while Tsuyu was on look out. Soon a hero arrived to escort them.

"What happened to him, is he okay?"

Hitoshi looked to Midoriya and smiled, "Yeah he is okay. He's just exhausted from overextending his quirk to keep the villains away."

The hero nodded and picked the unconscious boy up, "Come with me. I'm going to lead you to safety."

The others nodded and followed after him. They walked to the exit and left the U.S.J. to the first aid tents that had been set up. The hero set Midoriya down on one of the tables and a nurse began to tend after him. The hero went back inside to continue his work while the three of them sat there.

It took a bit, but soon the rest of the students were out of the building and in the tented area. Emergency transportation was sent out and on their way. Even though they were all out, they were still worried about All Might, who was still in there fighting. The tension was high and no one could relax.

The longer the fight dragged out, the worst the mood became. None of the students were allowed to assist or go back in to see the progress. They were all left in the dark. None of them were really sure what to place on the situation, they wanted to keep their hopes for All Might. Suddenly all of the noise from the fight stopped and everyone looked towards each other.

"What's with the long faces?! Don't worry! I am here!"

"All Might!"

All of the children cheered and gathered around the number one hero, hugging him. All Might slowly made his way to the recovery tents to see if anyone was injured.

"What happened to young Midoriya?"

Hitoshi and Todoroki sat near him and looked up. Hitoshi smiled, "You should have seen it, it was pretty cool. Midoriya passed out by overextending his quirk to keep the villains away. He took out most of them in the water. Now he's passed out."

All Might nodded, "I see, what a heroic thing to do."

The sounds of the emergency transportation came through as the vehicles pulled up. The EM's came out and began to take in the injured, along with Midoriya. They would be taken to the hospital to be treated and to rest. While the uninjured students would leave by the bus.

Midoriya woke up in a foreign bed. It felt different so he knew he wasn't at home or where he last dozed off. He looked around, yet he still couldn't tell where he was at, "...um?"

"Oh! Izuku, you're finally awake!"

"Mom? Where am I?"

"We are at the hospital. They decided to keep an eye on you after the U.S.J. I heard what you've done, I'm super proud. Protecting your friends like that."

Midoriya felt warm arms around him, so he slowly lifted his to hug his mom back.

"It was nothing."

"Now that you're awake, I'll have to tell the nurses so we can head back home."

He nodded as his mom walked to the door to call over one of the nurses. They talked for a few moments and then the nurse left. Mama Midoriya walked back to Izuku with a smile.

"They said we can leave when we are ready. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get going."

Izuku sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hopped of then his knees buckled immediately, causing him to fall to the ground. Now that the blood got flowing, his limbs felt extremely weak. His mother quickly kneeled down.

"Izuku, are you okay?!"

"I guess I'm not ready. It's hard for me to move."

"Let me help you get back into bed. I'll tell the nurse later."

Midoriya nodded and slowly made his way back into the bed. He sighed once he was laying back down. He had a faint dull headache and his throat was parched. His mom left the room to talk to one of the nurses and soon came back. The thing he was really worried about was that after using his quirk like that, it might be destabilizing. What he didn't know was that it was just a lie spoon fed to him by the league to keep him loyal.

The nurse came back with a bottle of water and gave it to the boy, 'We would like to run a regular checkup. Is that alright, Miss. Midoriya."

"Yes that is fine."

The nurse nodded and brought out a stethoscope, "I'll now check your heart beat."

She placed it on his back as she told him to breath in and out. She removed the stethoscope and wrote down something on a sheet of paper. She then brought out a blood pressure cuff.

"Extend your arm"

The first thing he thought of was Toga and that made his mouth go sour, but he soon did what was asked. He stuck his arm out and he felt something wrap around it. It squeezed his arm then released. Soon she wrote something down for that as well.

The did all of the regular check up test except for checking his weight and height.

"Miss. Midoriya, seems like everything is all right. It's just the usual case of quirk over-extension. He just needs to rest and drink lots of water. Once he regains his strength, he can go home."

His mom thanked the nurse and she walked out. His mom walked back to the chair and sat down.

"Guess we'll be staying the night."

"We? Should't you go to sleep in your own bed? You won't be able to sleep well here."

"Yes, but I want to stay with you, since I am your mom."

"Please mom, I don't want you to get a bad nights rest then feel bad the next morning. I'm nit going anywhere and I'm not in a terrible condition."

"Yes...but last time you were in a hospital, you got kidnapped."

Izuku frowned and looked down. He had nothing to say back to that.

"I love you and I just want to stay by your side. I worry you know, I'm your mom."

"Thank you mom, I love you too.'

"Now, hurry up, you should get some sleep. I'll get some too."

Izuku nodded and turned to his side and closed his eyes. He listened to his mother's footsteps as she turned off the light and walked back to the chair. He would't be able to report back to Toga tonight or would he get that shot. He supposed he could wait till another night.


	9. Feel The Chemicals Kicking In

"Ugh"

Izuku groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed. He looked around the room to see it empty. He had assumed his mom was getting breakfast or was in the bathroom. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up.

He was satisfied with how well his body was finally listening to him, since the day before he could barely walk. He took a few steps and once he deemed himself strong enough, he walked to the bathroom to freshen up. He was glad that he could walk now, but he still had a pounding headache.

Izuku rubbed at his temples then turned on the bathroom sink faucet. He placed his hand under and felt the chilling relief of the water run down his hands. He cupped the water and began to wash his face. With the terrible headache he was supporting it made the cold water so much better on his skin.

As soon as the hospital room door opened, he quickly turned to face the exit of the bathroom. His pulse quickly jumped and he could feel the blood rush and the pounding in his ears. The sudden rush of adrenaline cause his headache to numb. As soon as his heartbeat spiked, he quickly reasoned with himself, that it was some nurse or his mom. It caused the adrenaline and his heart rate to slow down, but it only seemed to make his headache worse.

"Izuku, I'm back with breakfast."

"In here, mom."

Inko set the food down on the night stand then peaked her head into the bathroom.

"Nice to see you moving around. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, thank you for bringing breakfast."

"No problem."

She walked back to the chair as Izuku dried his face off with the hand towel near by. He then walked back to the bed and sat down. He didn't want to tell his mom about his ever growing headache because he didn't want to worry her. He had already done enough to cause her worrying for the rest of her life, like willingly join a villain league.

"Here is your plate." Inko took her sons hand and set the paper plate into his hand.

"Thank you."

He smiled and took the plate, setting it down in his lap. He felt for the fork and began to eat the best he could. Even with his quirk, he wouldn't be able to see the food, since it was on the plate. He was able to see the plate, but not the food on it because the shape of the plate was larger than the food, so the food just blended in with it.

"Now that you're feeling better, we will be able to go home today. You'll be able to go back to school tomorrow." She smiled and finished up her breakfast.

His own bed and privacy sounded nice. Maybe that would get rid of his headache. That and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to going back to school. He hated that though, the wanting to go back to talk to his friends. He hated it because he was getting attached, knowing that it couldn't possibly last with the position he is in. It was as if he was setting himself up for the pain, like he wanted it. He frowned and shoveled down the rest of his breakfast.

"I'm ready to head home!" He hopped off the bed and handed his plate to his mom.

"Okay, let's go check you out." She took the plate and began threw it in the drash with her plate and the container the food came in.

They headed out of the room. Inko walked in front, as if to lead her son by the sound of her footsteps. Izuku followed behind with his walking stick. It didn't take too long before he heard the sound of the footsteps stop, so he followed. He didn't pay much attention to his mom as she signed him out of the hospital. He just followed her all the way back to their place.

Izuku curled up on top of his bed. He had arrived home hours ago, but for some reason he felt as if he was getting worse. He felt heavy and exhausted, he was covered in sweat and he felt nauseous. He was cold yet he was hot and his throat burned. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't.

He knew his mom was asleep, so she wouldn't be able to help him out with whatever he was feeling. But he was also glad for that because he didn't want to bother her. He lightly whimpered as he curled in tighter around himself. It hurt, the migraine and his body just couldn't find an equilibrium.

Izuku wasn't sure how long he was laying there like that, but he felt a wave of relief flood over him when he listened to the window open. Not once had he felt happy that Toga appeared. He would have felt sickened with himself if he was in his right mind, but maybe he would regret it later.

"Oh, you look quite pitiful" Toga mused and sat at the end of the bed.

Izuku groaned with the sudden shift of weight.

"I guess this is just normal, seeing how you didn't get your shot for longer than twenty-four hours. But don't worry, I'm here to make everything better."

She leaned over him and took his arm. She pulled out her needle and gently pushed it into the soft junction of the others arm. Once she finished, she pulled the needle out and put it back into her bag. She then lied down next to Izuku and took his head into her lap and ran her hand through his hair. She softly hummed until the other felt better.

It took a bit, but finally the shot Toga had given him was kicking in. The aching was going away and his body found a decent temperature to settle at. He didn't feel nauseous and heavy anymore.

"...Thank you."

"Well, it is our fault for not getting this to you earlier. It is also our job to take care of you. You are an important member of the league after all."

"yeah...I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Anyways, you should get some rest since you have to go to school tomorrow."

He just nodded as Toga slowly moved off of the bed and back to the window.

"Talk to you later, Izuku~"

Just like that, she left and the window shut behind her. He did feel much better now, so that was a plus. He was left surprised by Togas actions, since he had never witnessed such a caring side of her before. It did slightly change his perception of her, but he still was angry with her previous actions. But after thinking about it, she only teases him so much because he pushes her away and he gives her entertaining responses. If he learned to get along with her and play along, he could find himself enjoying his time much more League. If he'd stop being so uptight, if he acted more accepting, they too would accept him and trust him more than they do now.

Izuku shot out of bed, he looked around then froze. He recalled last nights events and sighed. He went through what he thought about the moments before going asleep. If he accepted his position and the other villains, he too would be accepted. It sounded a bit more difficult now that he was awake, but it didn't sound like an impossible idea.

He pushed himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but he knew it was probably morning. Once he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left to go back to his room.

"You're up pretty early."

"I am? What time is it?"

"Last time i checked it was five seventeen. That was a few minutes ago though."

"Oh, Well I guess I have a little more time to eat breakfast than."

"Yup. Make sure to get ready. I'll have breakfast ready for you by then."

Izuku nodded and went to his room and changed into his school uniform. He took a bit to get ready before heading downstairs. He yawned as he walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling?" His moms sweet voice asked.

"I am doing much better, though I am kind of tired."

"If you need, you can rest some more."

"No, that's alright. I want to go to school."

"Okay, but don't overexert yourself."

"I won't, thank you for worrying though."

She just smiled in response and began to set the table. She then sat down across the other.

"Food is ready."

They took their chopsticks and began to eat breakfast. Izuku was glad because he was finally able to spend time eating breakfast instead of skipping or cramming. It was a nice breakfast and he was able to finish it. He even had time to wash his dish.

"I'm heading out."

"take care, be safe."

"Okay!"

"Hey Izuku, welcome back" Hitoshi and Todoroki waved and walked over.

"Hey you guys! What did I miss?"

"A whole lot. We had about three tests and two quizzes. I swear your in for a lot." Hitoshi went on.

"Wait really?!" Izuku replied, worriedly.

"No, he is just teasing you. But you did miss something important." Todoroki calmly replied

"Oh, what did I miss?"

"The announcement about the famous U.A. Tournament. It was announced a few days ago and we were training for it yesterday." Hitoshi mentioned, more excited than usual.

"Oh yeah! The tournament! I can't wait! This will be a lot of fun, especially if we can go up against each other."

"We should train together, since we will be training today."

"That's a good idea."

Izuku laughed as the other two sat down. Class soon began and the other students welcomed him back. He wondered if this was important information to mention to the league or not, since the whole tournament would be broadcasted. He could mention it and just see if he'd get any orders. He sighed and smiled as he leaned over the desk. He could worry about that later.


	10. Scars

"I know I agreed that we should train together, but my quirk is still exhausted from before. I can use it, just not too much."

Midoriya was panting and resting against a tree. Since he didn't want to use his quirk to harm them, he decided to limit their pain so they could train to their limits. Since Hitoshi had a quirk that wasn't really well suited for fighting, he worked on improving his physical abilities and his use of the binding cloth that Aizawa was helping him with. Midoriya had joined the others with improving his physical abilities as well.

"Yeah sorry about that Izuku. We can work on training without it, since we should get used to the feeling of pain."

Hitoshi rub the sweat away with his towel as Todoroki nodded his head. They both reached over for their water bottles and began drinking from them. Midoriya also wanted his water bottle, but he didn't really want to get up and find it. He turned his head to the other two and declared himself too lazy to do it.

"Hey, have you guys seen my water bottle?"

"Yeah...hold up."

He heard footsteps in the grass and some ruffling before.

"Here catch!"

He quickly turned his head towards the others voice then felt the water bottle hit his face. He could have caught it, but that would look weird. A blind person catching something that was being thrown at him.

"Thanks."

Midoriya went to take a drink as he heard Hitoshi snicker, "Sorry"

He finished drinking and put the water down, "It's fine, just caught me by surprise."

"Hey, lets take a break and regain our energy." Hitoshi suggested and Todoroki nodded his head in agreement.

They had all agreed, but there was a silence that surrounded them. They had no idea what to talk about. Todoroki hummed as he stared at Midoriya, deciding to ask a question that he had asked him once before and was still looming over him.

"Hey, Izuku, do you remember that one time I asked about your scar?"

Midoriya lightly frowned and looked down, "um...yeah."

"Do you think you can tell me more about it now?"

Hitoshi leaned in, also interested.

"Well...I suppose so."

Midoriya sighed and leaned back, "Well, as everyone knows, I'm blind. But there is only one other student besides me who knows why. Do you guys know Bakugo?"

Hitoshi hummed, "That one blond spiky haired kid who mumbles at things angrily, glares at everything, and stares at you during class."

Midoriya looked surprise, "He stares at me? That's strange...but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it makes sense. Well, Bakugo and I went to the same middle school. He acted way differently than he does now, he was the talk of the class. Everyone liked him, he was loud and was always quick to anger. Well, he was once my friend before everyone started manifesting quirks. Once everyone began manifesting their quirks, they began to bully me because I presented as quirkless. But in reality, nothing triggered my quirk to activate."

Midoriya paused to let things settle, "Well, once in middle school, his bullying got really bad. He told me to jump off the roof of the school. When I stood up for myself, he got angry and punched my face while using his quirk. It burned and scarred my face and blinded me. That's how I became blind."

Hitoshi looked surprised as he leaned in, "Bakugo really did that? He never seemed like the type to do that. But maybe that's why he seems so different now, because he blinded you. Maybe he feels guilty, wanting to become a hero then injuring someone with his quirk on purpose."

Midoriya snarled and sharply turned his head away, "tsk, yeah a hero. He isn't suited to be one. He should never become a hero."

Hitoshi frowned, "But what if he truly felt sorry for what he's done and changed. I mean, he hasn't bullied you or approached you at school."

Midoriya growled, "I'd appreciate if you didn't defend that monster. He tried his best to make my life a living hell so I would abandon my dreams of becoming a hero."

The other went quiet as he looked away, "Sorry..."

Midoriya frowned, "I'm sorry too." He then quickly looked up and turned his head to Todoroki, "Why did you ask anyways?"

He didn't know because he didn't know the others past or what he looked like. Hitoshi on the other had assumed why based on the scare on the others face.

"Well, I asked because I also have a scare on my face. It's on the upper left side of my face. It's also a burn mark, but it is less messy than yours because it wasn't a fire or an explosion."

Midoriya hummed, "Do you feel comfortable sharing about it?"

Todoroki paused in thought before speaking, "Well, since you felt comfortable enough to share with us, I'll share too. Once quirks became the norm and heroes became a job occupation, people began to arrange marriages to have children with strong quirks. My mother and father was one of those arranged marriages. My mother had an ice quirk and my father had the fire quirk. My father kept trying and trying to create a child with the perfect quirk. One that was perfectly balanced between my fathers and my mother. My father was disappointed with how my older siblings turned out, he treated them like failures. Once I was born, I was separated from the rest of my siblings. My father would get really angry at me and mother during those times, abusing us. One time my mom was in the kitchen, boiling water to make tea. She was traumatized by my father, when she looked at me, she would get scared because my left side looked like my father. I saw her in the kitchen and I walked up to her. She snapped and poured the boiling water on the left side of my face. After that, she was transferred to a mental facility. That's how I got this scar."

Everyone was quiet after that moment. It took a few minutes before anyone talked. Midoriya bit his lip.

"To think that Endeavor was like that behind closed doors. There are so many heroes that shouldn't be heroes. I want to change that when I become a hero."

Midoriya felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hero. That's right, he himself could never be a hero in the eyes of this society, he was a villain to them. But he was a hero, he would reshape this society, he would make everyone see the faults within it. He would make it better and build it up. A place with true heroes.

Though what he said did sound strange to them, it made sense. Todoroki could understand it as well as anyone. They didn't allow what Midoriya said to set alarms in their head. For all three of their experiences in life, they could connect to that statement. Though the other two wouldn't go to such lengths as Midoriya had.

Hitoshi looked around before standing up, "So should we get back to training?"

Todoroki and Midoriya looked to Hitoshi then stood up as well. Midoriya lightly laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "After that conversation, I'm not really in the mood to train anymore. What about you Shoto?"

Todoroki looked up at the dimming sky then pulled out his phone to check the time, "Well, it's getting late, we should start heading home."

Hitoshi looked up, "Oh, I didn't even notice the time. I guess it is time that we should be getting back."

They began to gather their things and follow the trail from the wooded area to the park. Once they got to the park, Hitoshi looked to Midoriya and spoke with a slightly nervous tone, worried that he might offend the other.

"So would you like the both of us to walk back with you?"

Midoriya smiled and pointed to his head set device, "Thanks for the offer and worrying about me, but this will take me to where I need to go."

Hitoshi nodded, "Well, see you guys tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight you guys, see you tomorrow."

They then went their separate ways. Midoriya on the other hand began to walk elsewhere. He smiled as he entered a florist shop. He purchased a few lilies and a few gladiolus. The cashier seemed tensed when he bought them, he assumed it was because lilies and gladiolus symbolize death. He chuckled at that and took the bouquet.

Midoriya then headed towards a convenient store, purchasing a box of chocolates. He took them and left, chuckling as he began to head to the run down bar. The league wasn't expecting him, but that was the good thing about it. If he only joined them when it was necessary, then they would always have that attitude towards each other. But if he joined them when he didn't have to, it would show that he wanted to be there with them.

He hummed as he walked around and entered through the back. He could feel the others quickly to turn towards him when the door opened and he entered unannounced. As soon as they processed who it was, the tenseness in the room went away.

"Midoriya, what are you doing here at this time?"

"Izuku!" Toga squealed and ran towards him, moving to jump on him

Midoriya smiled and quickly evaded her, "Careful, my hands are full."

Toga spun around to face him, a bright smile on her face.

Midoriya smiled and extended the flowers and chocolate, "These are for you."

Toga took the things and excitedly spun around, "Aw, Izuku!"

Midoriya walked around and sat down. Twice began to dance around Toga as they interacted. Shigaraki looked towards the boy who now sat a few seats away from him.

"So what brings you here?"

"I just decided to drop by because I wanted to. Can't have all the fun without me."

"And here I thought you detested us."

"No nothing of that sort. Just took me a bit to finally settle in."

"I see...so it's getting close for the time of the sports festival."

"Yeah, is there anything you would like me to do for that, any information you might need?"

Shigaraki shook his head, "No, we will be watching from the tv. Just do your best, I guess."

Midoriya paused. The other had just wished him luck. So this was the right approach, "Thank you, I will."

Toga and twice settled down. Toga leaned over the bar as Twice stood off to the side.

"Yeah, kick butt Izuku!" Toga cheered

"Have fun. Show them who's boss" Twice pitched in.

Dabi sighed from the corner, "You guys are so annoying."

Spinner crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "You say that all the time"

Compress flared his overcoat, "Yeah, Dabi you should lighten up more!"

Dabi scoffed, "Oh yeah, I'll lighten up more."

Kurogiri hummed as he washed a glass, "I'm glad to see everyone get along."

Now that Midoriya thought of it, the atmosphere in the building felt homey and calming. It was as if they were another family. He smiled at that thought. He knew he would be able to get along with them. Only if he had done this before. It was as if after accepting them, the ache he felt deep down went away.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm home late. Training went on longer than we had expected, we lost track of time."

Inko smiled and welcomed her son in, sitting him down at the table, "Here, you should eat after a long day. You just got out of the hospital for using your quirk too much. Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

Midoriya smiled as his mother brought out food for them, "Yeah, sorry for worrying you. Don't worry, I made sure not to use my quirk that much. We focused on physical training."

Inko sat down at the table, "I see, that's good. You're growing up so fast." She dabbed away the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks for the food."

Midoriya laughed and began to eat his food. Inko soon joined in and began to eat. Midoriya made sure to eat fast and quickly excuse himself. Inko didn't think much of it, only that her son probably wanted to take a shower and go to bed, since he had worked so hard today.

The reason why he left quickly was because he had something big on his mind. He dried himself off after his shower and slumped on his bed. Midoriya was truly conflicted. Both the league and his classmates felt like home. They both support him and treat him as their own, but the league had saved him and gave him a purpose.

He didn't want to betray his friends on both sides, he wasn't sure what to do. If Midoriya admitted that he was a spy and turned himself in, the heroes would try and get as much information as they could about the league and he would end up harming his friends. If he stayed in the league, he would eventually be revealed as a villain and he would have betrayed his friends at U.A.

He was torn on what to do, but deep down he knew what had to be done. Midoriya would have to stay with the villains and change the society for the better. If Todoroki and Hitoshi really were his friends, they would understand his motives and would still be his friends. After all, they understood his feelings and related to them, if anyone were to ally with his ideals it would be them.

If not, then they were never real friends. If things turn out badly for him and his friends at U.A. he would still continue to do this to better society. A society where heroes like Endeavor and people like Bakugo are shunned and never have the chance of becoming heroes.

Midoriya sarcastically mocked, Tsk._ Telling me to kill myself and bullying me. Yes, he sounds like the perfect candidate for the hero course. _

Midoriya nodded before settling his thoughts. Yes, this was what made sense.


	11. Bakugo's Guilt and Training

"Hey Katsuki, up for training with me?"

Kirishima beamed as the two entered his house. They chose his house since Ms. Bakugo would prove to be too rowdy for them. They wouldn't be able to get anything done with her and her sons arguing. They sat down at the table to study. Bakugo slightly furrowed his brow in irritation at the question before turning his head away. He couldn't ever get angry with friend, shitty hair.

"For the sport's festival? No way!"

Kirishima pouted before moving towards the side where the other shifted his head.

"Pretty please, let's work together to get stronger! Besides, I haven't seen your quirk in action before. You were absent the day we made teams of heroes and villains then basically played capture the flag but with a bomb."

Bakugo huffed and shook his head, "I said I don't want to, besides I'll just end up hurting you."

Kirishima frowned and sat near the other, "You won't hurt me. My quirk is hardening. If I do end up getting hurt, then it's fine, we are in the hero course after all, we will have to get used to it."

Bakugo turned to the other with serious eyes, "You can't say that I won't end up hurting you permanently, ruining your dreams of becoming a hero."

This side of Bakugo slightly surprised him, "Well of course you wouldn't, I know you won't and I'm too strong for that to happen. Besides, if I get hurt too badly, recovery girl can always heal me. But it won't come to that, because I'm too strong for that to happen."

Kirishima was beaming at the end of his statement. He trusted the other and his own strength. It made Bakugo's decision waver, he didn't want to upset or disappointed the other. So he sighed then huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine, we can train together...but you'll have to find a good spot for it."

Bakugo didn't think that Kirishima could smile any wider than he was already, but he was proven wrong. The other quickly bounced out of his seat and began to fill water bottles.

"I already have the perfect place in mind!"

"The beach?"

Bakugo stood in the sand and looked around.

Kirishima set the water bottles down and began to stretch, "Yeah remember that beach that was littered with all kinds of things?"

Bakugo nodded his head in confirmation as Kirishima continued to speak, "Well, this is that beach. Surprising right? Well, rumors have it that early in the morning, two blond males were seen dragging everything out until everything was gone. Even though it is clean now, this beach doesn't get many visitors. So once we are done training, we can cool off in the water."

"That's actually a pretty good idea."

He looked to Kirishima who had just activated his quirk, "Well, let's get going. we're going to spar."

A bright smile was placed on his face as usual. And as usual, it brightened his spirits and he was unable to say no to him.

"Okay"

As soon as Bakugo said that word, Kirishima began to rush him. He swung his fists at the other, left, right. Bakugo quickly jumped back, dodging the swings to his face. Kirishima had lunged towards him unexpectedly, but luckily the other had quick reflexes.

"Hurry up and use your quirk!" He shouted as he continued after Bakugo.

Bakugo on the other hand kept dodging. He wasn't sure when to use his quirk or if he should. For now he was working up a sweat to see what he could do at the moment. After he gained some distance between the other, he brought his palm out in front of him to make a small explosion.

The explosion felt normal, so he quickly looked back to Kirishima, who was easily closing the distance between them. Bakugo grinned and set off a bigger explosion, then began to rush towards the other. _I can do this. I can do this. _ But as the gap between the two disappeared, Bakugo's determination faltered and he unactivated his quirk.

Bakugo couldn't do it. The only thing he could think of was punching Deku, the blood and the stench of burning flesh. The screaming and then the blindness. He couldn't do it, he would be harming Kirishima. As soon as he deactivated his quirk, he was punched by a surprised Kirishima and fell to the ground.

Bakugo just lied there and covered his eyes as Kirishima quickly kneeled down next to him.

"Dude, what just happened? Are you okay?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth with frustration towards himself, "...I'm sorry, I can't do it. If I use my quirk, I will only cause destruction and pain."

Kirishima frowned and lied down next to him, "That's not true, you know...You control your own quirk and what you do with it."

The other shook is head and slammed his fist into the sand next to him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"No, you don't know what I did, what happened!"

Kirishima stayed calm, "Then tell me."

Bakugo turned his head away from the other, "...Back in middle school, before graduation...I used my quirk in a terrible way and I had done some really bad things. I wasn't thinking clearly and I hadn't meant to, but one thing led to another and I punched Deku in the face with my quirk. It ended up blinding him, I didn't mean to. Then he got kidnapped, I thought he had died. But next thing we know, pro-heroes made a rescue mission and retrieved him."

Kirishima didn't think that Bakugo could have done something like that, let alone it turned out that Midoriya went to the same middle school as the other and he was the reason behind Midoriya's blindness. Everyone knew that Midoriya had been kidnapped, the rescue mission was a headliner on the news.

After a moment of nothing but Bakugo's crying, he spoke up again, "I know, I am terrible. I'm good for nothing but destruction. Now that you know, you probably hate me...and I understand if you do."

Kirishima sat up and looked over at the other, "No, I don't hate you. What you did was bad, yes. But you said that you didn't really mean to and it is obvious that you feel guilty and you regret your actions. I can't hate you and it is obvious that you just want to be a hero and use your powers for good, that's why you entered the hero course. You still want to be a hero. So you can use your quirk for more, it doesn't just cause destruction, it can be used to defeat villains and save many innocents. You can use your quirk to help others, make them smile, and inspire young children. Besides, the way I see it, you didn't stop Midoriya from continuing his dream. He is still striving after his dream of becoming a hero, he does have one of the strongest quirks here after all. If I remember correctly, he was known to be quirkless before that incident and it helped to trigger his quirk."

Kirishima stood up and extended his hand towards Bakugo with that same smile on his face, "Come on, lets train to get stronger, so we can use our quirks to beat up villains and help civilians, like the good heroes I know we will become."

Bakugo turned his head to look up at Kirishima as he stood up. Tears were still in his eyes, but his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the same smile on the others face. He was beyond glad that shitty hair didn't hate him, he felt so relieved, like he could do anything with him by his side. He felt like he didn't deserve Kirishima, but the other made him a better person who wasn't inherently evil.

Bakugo wanted to stay with the other, grow stronger together, and become great heroes together. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and with a smile, he reached up and grabbed the outstretched hand above him. He pulled himself up and into a strong hug.

"Thank you. Let's become heroes together, Kirishima."

They pulled out of the hug, grinning at each other. Kirkishima began to active his quirk.

"Well, we better start training now then."

Bakugo nodded and nervously looked down at his hand as he created a few explosions. Kirishima noticed the others expression. He lightly smiled and gently placed a hand on the others shoulders.

"Don't worry, you won't harm me. I'm not weak, you know. None of us in class A are weak, so don't take us lightly. All us us are strong with determined goals, none of us will stop. Trust your fellow classmates and yourself. You still might be nervous, so we should use this training to help you get used to using your quirk again. Trust me, you'll do fine and I will be fine."

Bakugo looked at kirishima's reassuring face and nodded. He felt more confident and sure of himself, but he would still need to work hard to get back into the swing of things. He knew he could do it, since he had Kirishima with him. With Kirishima by his side, he was sure he could do anything.

So they spend the next few hours sparring and training. With every punch and with every kick, Bakugo could feel his confidence coming back to him and he no longer had the fear of harming the other. Once they were done, they went for a swim to cool down


	12. If walls could talk they'd speak of what

Midoriya had been spending a lot of time with the league recently. He enjoyed being there. It was as if he was able to be himself and he liked how he didn't need to hide anything. He did enjoy staying with Todoroki and Shinso, he considered them family, but he still had to conceal himself around them. He wanted to be open and honest with them, but he was afraid that they wouldn't accept him and begin to hate him. But there was a chance that they would understand and support them, seeing their life experiences.

Midoriya went to school during the day and then trained with his two friends. Then later, he would go see the league. They often spared together and messed around. Surprisingly, they hadn't talked about plans. He assumed that they already had planned meetings scheduled and he would just find out about them later. Since Toga no longer seemed to crawl through his window in the middle of the night, she didn't tell him about the next meeting.

Recently, Midoriya had been feeling tired and irritated with frequent headaches. He wasn't exactly sure why he had been feeling like this, but he remembered that he hadn't gotten a shot of whatever Toga used to give him when she creeped through his bedroom window. Even thinking about the shot made him break into a cold sweat and he wasn't sure if he should ask the others for another one.

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" Toga hummed and leaned in close to the boy's ear.

Midoriya was caught off guard and flinched. He reached his hand behind his head and scratched at his head with a slightly nervous smile.

"Haha, sorry. I was just caught in deep thought."

Toga leaned back with a hum. Midoriya hoped that he hadn't said anything wrong. He had spent these days with the league slowly building trust between them, and he didn't want that trust to crumble away. He wondered if he should tell the other about wanting another shot. But he was afraid of the others learning that he somehow became addicted to the medicine they had recently stopped giving him. He was afraid that he would become a liability to them, and they would throw him out. But some part of him hoped that Toga would notice the withdrawal symptoms. They symptoms haven't gotten too unbearable since he was using his pain quirk to numb it, but he knew it would get too bad to the point he wouldn't be able to control it.

Toga took a few steps forward, "So, what were you thinki-"

Toga had been cut off by the sound of the back-door slamming. Shigaraki walked in grumbling and scratching at his neck. He paced around the room a few times before stopping.

"Emergency meeting. Kurogiri take us to the room."

Kurogiri set the cup down without a question. No one said anything, assuming it would soon be explained once they got to the room. Midoriya was curious, he hadn't heard of this room before now. He assumed that the meetings they used to hold with him, weren't the official rooms since they couldn't trust him. But now, they were taking him to the official place. Kurogiri opened a portal and the others began walking through them. He waited for everyone else before stepping in.

Midoriya walked into another room and the first thing he noticed was that there were no entrances, exits, or windows. There was no way to get in or out of the room and the only way they were able to, was because of Kurogiri. There was a propped-up monitor in the middle of the room as well as a chair in the far corner. It was reclined, like one someone would sit in at the dentist. He furrowed his brow and turned to the monitor.

Then that's when Midoriya noticed it, a familiar smell coming from the chair in the corner of the room. When he noticed it, he heard the static of the monitor then it cuts off once it changed to the right feed.

"Thank you for coming on this short noticed."

The voice that came from the T.V. was also familiar and it caused his heart to skip a beat. He wasn't sure why, but the room, the voice, and that smell made his fight or flight kick in and he wasn't sure what to do except for freeze.

"Yes, now please tell us what you wanted us to know." Shigaraki responded blandly.

_Blood. _Midoriya was finally able to identify the smell. _I must leave. Run. Run. Pain. _A hazy memory reappeared itself within his mind. He couldn't see anything within that memory, because he hadn't had his mind's eye quirk yet. So, the only thing he could remember was the pain. A gag in his mouth to keep him from biting down on his tongue as someone cut deep under his skin to replace his bone marrow. He could remember, he was tied to that chair in the corner of the room.

Midoriya let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground. He could feel it, the pain he had felt in that moment before. The others were surprised and jumped back, but Toga got close to cradle him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Toga jumped back and looked to Shigaraki. Shigaraki on the other hand was signaling to Twice and Spinner to tie Midoriya's body to the chair. As they did, Midoriya thrashed out, but his quirk was too focused on inflicting his previous pain back onto himself. He screamed and thrashed as they secured his body to the chair.

"I thought he was prepared to come down here, I guess I was wrong." Shigaraki sighed, "Toga, get the syringe and give him another shot to calm him down. If he still remembered what happened afterwards, we will need to get Chisaki over here to help deal with him."

Toga nodded and quickly left through the portal Kurogiri set up for her. After a few minutes, she returned and quickly went to Midoriya's side. She tried to find a good area to put the needle through, but she couldn't with all the thrashing the boy was doing.

"Izuku, please calm down, I need to give you your medicine."

Midoriya continued to thrash, but not as violent as a moment ago. It hurt; he was unable to stay still. A part of him wanted the shot so badly now that he wasn't using his quirk to control his urges. But he also realized that he didn't need it, that he was only given the shot to calm him down in moments of remembering. He didn't want to forget; he wasn't a member of the league and he wasn't a villain. He didn't want to forget, and he didn't want the shot. Oh, but his body wanted it so bad, he craved it. All he could do was cry out.

Warm tears rolled down his cheek as he screamed. He was sure he bit his tongue, because a warm iron taste filled his mouth. After a while of screaming and thrashing, his body began to tire. He fought the haziness of unconsciousness, not wanting the shot. But eventually his body stilled, and he was left panting. The pain had dulled, but everything continued to hurt.

That's when Toga took advantage of the moment and quickly injected him with the fluids from the needle. She then took his head and gently rubbed at his forehead as she leaned in to whisper soothing words into his ear.

" Sleep. Green. Valley." Midoriya remembered those words. Those were the same words that Toga had used once before to calm him. In that time, he had also remembered a bit of what happened, but he had forgotten it after she gave him that shot and whispered those words. Toga continued, "Deep. Ocean. Blue. Time. Revenge."

Midoriya's body lightly trembled in the chair, panting and heavy. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. He was so exhausted now, that he couldn't find himself caring if he remembered or not.

"I know you want to sleep, but I have a few questions to ask you." Midoriya lightly whined, "Shh, I know." Toga whispered, "But it is just a few questions."

Toga gently ran her fingers across his face and in his hair, "What is your name?"

Midoriya's voice came out hoarse and barely audible, "...I... Izuku...Midoriya"

"Good job." She praised, "Who do you ally yourself with and what is your goal?"

Midoriya furrowed his brow, searching through his memories. It was hard to recall, but he found the string and he tugged, "...A... A hero...the best...save many..."

"Tsk, give him another shot." Shigaraki ordered.

Toga pulled out another from her bag and injected the liquid into midoriya, saying those same words, "Sleep. Green. Valley. Deep. Ocean. Blue. Time. Revenge." But then she continued to speak, "Your name is Izuku Midoriya. You were rejected by everyone for being quirkless. Your childhood friend purposefully used his quirk to blind you and he was accepted into the hero course at UA. You want to make sure that only people who are worthy can become heroes. You want those who are corrupt, to die. You want to change this society. You are a villain of this society, but once you fix it, you will be the greatest hero."

Midoriya gently nodded his head at the words.

"Now again with the questions. What is your name, what is your affiliation, and what is your goal?" Toga spoke so sweetly into the boy's ear.

This time the answers required no thought, "I... I'm Izuku Midoriya...I am a villain...Get rid of bad heroes...change society."

"Good job. You can go to sleep now."

Midoriya relaxed into Toga's touch, quickly falling asleep.

Midoriya sat up from his bed, stretching with a yawn. He hopped out of his bed and got ready for school. He felt sore, but that was normal. He had trained with Todoroki and Shinso after all, of course he would feel sore. He would use this day to rest since the next day was the sports festival. He was excited.

Midoriya finished getting dressed before pausing. He noticed that something was off. He walked to his desk and picked up a piece of paper that wasn't there before. The only problem was, he couldn't read what was on the paper. He frowned and set the paper back down on the desk.

He hummed then smiled when he remembered the headset he was given. Midoriya grabbed his backpack and zipped it open. He reached his hand in and fished around in it for a quick few seconds. It didn't take too long to find and drack out, since it was a medium sized headset inside of his medium sized bag.

Midoriya put the headset then turned it on. He stood back up and walked back to his desk, picking up the paper. He let the headset scan and process the note, before it began reading it out to him.

"You missed the meeting yesterday, so I was told to summarize it up for you. I thought it would be funny to write a note. I knew you would be able to read it because you have that headset thing. The boss wants to collect more members. The boss said it is okay if you can't recruit, since you are focusing on retrieving information. We are also going after the hero killer in hopes to recruit him. The boss doesn't want you using your quirk for today. So, you can save energy for your sport's festival. There is also one more thing that you need to know and not freak out about. The boss is planning on recruiting Katsuki Bakugo at the end of the sports festival."

Midoriya froze and blocked off everything after hearing the first half of the news. He didn't want them to bring Bakugo in and ruin this new family that he had, where he could be himself around. Was he not needed anymore? He couldn't possibly help the league bring in Bakugo. Even if he would have to betray the league, he would try his best to keep the other away. He didn't want to be replaced and he didn't want the other to ruin what he had finally gained, a place where he belongs.

Midoriya replayed the last part of the note, the part he didn't pay attention to. It was irrelevant. He was told that he should just go with the plan and trust them, to not worry about it. He didn't understand how they expected him to not worry, after all that Bakugo had done to him.

He would just have to apologize to the league later, but he would not regret sabotaging this recruitment. Midoriya will keep and protect the things he holds dear, he will strive after his goal, no matter the cost.

Midoriya had finished getting ready for school and headed out. He was left completely unaware of last night's events; they had been erased and forgotten. But if walls could talk, they'd speak of what?


	13. The Protector and His Mission

It started as a dull ache. The pain did not seem to grow pass that and Midoriya was sure it would not.

"Good morning, Izuku." Todoroki and Hitoshi leaned over Midoriya's desk before class started.

"Good morning you two."

Todoroki frowned and leaned in a bit closer, "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Midoriya furrowed his brow. He felt fine despite the slight headache he was feeling, but it did not feel bad. He assumed it was just because he was dehydrated or needed some more sleep.

"I do? I feel fine but thank you for your concern."

That exclamation did nothing to calm Todoroki from worrying, "Are you sure? I think it is kind of strange that you're so pale, despite training with us these past days. You looked fine yesterday before you left."

This time Midoriya frowned, "Are you sure? I mean, I guess I do have a small headache. but it is almost unnoticeable. Other than that, I feel completely fine."

Todoroki hummed with a slight frown, "If you say so...make sure not to overwork yourself, and rest for today...Oh, and drink some water. You might be dehydrated."

Midoriya chuckled and waved his hand, "Yeah yeah, okay I will. Thanks for worrying, mom."

Hitoshi and Midoriya laughed together as Todoroki stood there, unsure what to say. That was when the bell rang, and Todoroki found a scapegoat.

"Hey, it's time for us to go to our seats. Talk to you later, Izuku." Todoroki hooked his arm around Hitoshi's, to drag him away.

"okay, talk to you later, mom." Midoriya and Hitoshi snickered.

Todoroki flicked Hitoshi and let him go once they were a bit away. Hitoshi leaned in and hummed with a smug look.

"Oh, is mom angry~" Todoroki flicked the others forehead, "Shut it." They then took their seats next to each other. Aizawa was late as usual, so Hitoshi leaned over to chat.

"So, what was that all about with you and Izuku?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it normal for friends to worry about each other?"

"I guess, but the way you did it... it seemed as if you were... you know." Hitoshi hummed as he tried to find a way to put it, "Interested in him... romantically?"

Todoroki's eyes widened as he fought of a light blush, "W-what! N-no way." He nervously laughed.

Hitoshi raised a brow, "That sounds awfully suspicious. Are you too embarrassed to admit it? I don't judge."

Todoroki shook his head, "N-no... I don't know. I appreciate and respect him. He has done a lot of for me since we've became friends. He helped me use my fire quirk again, and he helps me if I start having problems with it again." He hummed and looked down, "He is always kind to others. He is optimistic and despite being blind, he works hard to accomplish his dreams. He smiles brightly, he is so warm, welcoming and filled with hope."

Hitoshi choked on a laugh, "Dude, it sounds like you have it out bad for Izuku."

Todoroki furrowed his brow, "I don't know...maybe? I've never had feelings for another before."

Hitoshi rested his elbow against his desk as he propped his chin on top of his hand, "To me, it sounds like a crush. Maybe you should give it some time to think about your feelings. Then maybe you can tell Izuku about it."

The other's eyes widened at the thought of ever telling their green haired friend about his feelings, "No, out of the question! I could never tell him something like that. He probably doesn't think of me in the same way. Even worse, he might stop being friends with me and begin to hate me." He was aggressively whispering to his friend sitting across from him.

Hitoshi glanced back at Midoriya before turning to Todoroki, "There is no way he would hate you; he couldn't hate anyone. The worst that could happen is that things might end up getting a little awkward, but it would resolve itself.

"He hates Bakugo." Todoroki deadpanned.

"Well yeah... but you didn't bully him for the majority of his life, threaten to kill him, tell him to kill himself, and blind him. He couldn't hate you for you telling him that you love him. At worse, he would probably get embarrassed and tell you that appreciates your thoughts but only sees you as a friend. At best, he would return your feelings."

Todoroki hummed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll take some time to think about how I really feel about him."

Hitoshi put his thumb up and smiled, "I'll be here to support and cheer you on."

The other smiled and chuckled, "Thank you."

Everyone quieted down and turned to the front when Aizawa walked into the classroom. He was late as usual, but not terribly late. And he did not give an excuse or an apology for his absence.

It was getting harder and harder for Midoriya to concentrate as the hours went on. His headache was getting worse and worse, even though he thought it would not. He then remembered Todoroki's question before class started. Only if he took his pale color as a warning, but he had no idea it would escalate to this.

Not only had Midoriya's headache gotten worse, but his body felt hotter and he had begun sweating. He wondered if he had a fever, but he was not completely sure. He rubbed at his forehead, the bridge of his nose, the corners of his eyes. He tapped his pencil on the desk and bounced his leg. Whatever he could do to distract from his headache in a discreet manner, to avoid disturbing the class. He just wished the break would come sooner.

Midoriya wanted to use the quirk to stop himself from feeling this pain, but he was told not to by the league. So, he decided to bite at his thumb or the end of his pencil to distract from the pain. He would switch from thumb and pencil, since biting his thumb for too long would only cause more pain. A little groan escaped him, but luckily it was too quiet for anyone to notice.

Midoriya took to taking off his head device to cradle his head. He even turned off his mind's eye quirk to keep himself from a sensory overload. The sound of his teacher was a good enough overload, he just wanted to limit any other variables that would make it worse.

What he did not notice was that Todoroki and Bakugo were looking at Midoriya. Bakugo would glance over at the boy every once and awhile, while Todoroki was staring at him with worried eyes. They were both worried for the boy. Hitoshi had also picked up on their friend's suffering. The boy had looked exhausted, pale, in pain, and overall sick.

Finally, with mercy, the break finally started. Todoroki and Hitoshi got up and walked to Midoriya's desk.

"Hey, you look really bad. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Todoroki suggested.

Midoriya would speak to reply if is voice was not too loud for him to listen to at the moment. So, he just slowly and carefully nodded his head in agreement. He placed a hand down on his desktop and slowly pushed himself up. He wobbled and almost tripped over his desk and chair. Todoroki steadied the other and took his arm to wrap around his shoulder to help him walk. There was no way that the other would make it to the nurse's office by himself, blind and almost too weak to walk.

Todoroki maneuvered Midoriya around a few of the desks, before deciding that it would be too much of a hassle and that it would probably be for the best if the other did not walk at all. So, he leaned over and warned his smaller friend about what he was about to do, so he would not surprise or frighten him too bad

Todoroki leaned down and whispered, "I'm going to pick you up."

Midoriya was in too much pain to fight the other about it or think about any embarrassment he might receive from being picked up in the middle of the class. So, he just nodded his head to get things over with. In response, Todoroki picked up Midoriya bridal style. It was the easiest way for the both and would not cause Midoriya to put in too much effort or movement.

Todoroki carried Midoriya to the nurse's office and set him down on one of the beds. The nurse, Recovery Girl, was not in the office now, so he sat down next to Midoriya to wait for her. He looked to the drawers and cabinets; _Maybe I can find some painkillers. _He got up to look for painkillers.

After a few minutes of searching and rummaging, Todoroki had found a bottle of painkillers. He took the bottle and shook a few pills out of it then put the bottle back. He walked around the bed and extended his hand with the pills.

"I got you some painkillers."

Midoriya reached his hand out and felt around in the air for it. Todoroki took the others hand and placed it on his, where the pills were. The hand felt the pills and carefully grabbed them, before leaded it to his mouth and swallowing. He put his arm down and relaxed again.

"... Thank you." Midoriya managed to push out.

Todoroki replied in a soft and gentle voice, "No problem, just get some rest before Recovery Girl gets back."

Todoroki and Midoriya waited a little over half an hour before Recovery Girl finally got back to the nurse's office. She walked to the two boys with a smile.

"How may I help you?"

Todoroki looked from Midoriya to the older woman, "Earlier he was having a headache. He looked kind of pale then, but now I think it worsened."

Recovery girl leaned down and kissed the top of Midoriya's green head. She then pulled back and waited for Midoriya to get back up. After a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened. The old women frowned.

"What's wrong? Why won't it work?" Todoroki questioned.

Recovery girl hummed with a worried expression, "Well... If the reason isn't physical, maybe it is psychological. That would explain why it didn't work, since my quirk can only heal physical affliction." She looked down to Midoriya, "Do you have an idea of what is causing this? Maybe something stressful or even traumatic?"

Midoriya tried to think of it, but his headache only began to hurt more once he tried to force himself to think of something like that. He was not feeling stressed and he could not think of anything psychological that could cause him something like this. _Bakugo? Maybe. I doubt._ But it was the only thing he could think of that was mentally scarring.

So, Midoriya whispered out, "Bakugo?"

Todoroki frowned, "Him? Well... it would make sense. But it is also kind of weird, since this hasn't happened before until now." there was a silent pause of thinking between Todoroki and Recovery Girl, "Why don't you use your quirk to stop the pain?"

Midoriya shook his head, "I used my quirk so much during practice, so I need to let it rest or I'll be in more pain."

Todoroki clenched his fist, wanting to help but not seeing a way to do so, "Well hopefully it will feel better by tomorrow. If not, then you can use your quirk then because the sport's festival is tomorrow."

Midoriya nodded his head, "I-I'll sleep then"

"Okay, Sleep well."

Midoriya soon passed out. Recovery Girl walked to her desk and began to look for Midoriya's file to find his mother's number.

"I'll call his mother to pick him up."

Todoroki shook his head, "I'll call my families chofer. Miss. Midoriya probably doesn't have a way to bring her sleeping son back and he is too much in pain to walk right now."

Recovery girl looked to Midoriya, "I see, then you should do that."

The Todoroki family did not use their chofer that often. They preferred to walk, use the busses or subways. His father preferred to drive himself. They had the chofer in case of emergency or incidents where they could not use the other modes of transportation. He had used the chofer a few times before, but it had been a bit since the last time.

Todoroki pulled out his phone and called the number. It took a few rings but the person on the other end picked up. It was a brief conversation, not even a minute long. Todoroki only told the chofer to pick him up at his school, then he gave the address just in case the other did not know where it was. Which would be weird, because most everyone knows the location of their famous high school.

In the waiting time, Todoroki went back to class to get his and Midoriya's things. It took about fifteen minutes before he got a message stating that his chofer arrived. He put the bags on each shoulder and picked Midoriya u before headed out.

Todoroki walked to his family's car and his chofer opened the door for him. He placed the bags down on the floor then laid Midoriya down in the back seats and lifted the other's head. He sat down in the seat under his friend's head, then placed his head down onto his lap.

Todoroki told his chofer the address they would be heading to, and the car began driving towards the destination. half-and-half looked down at Midoriya and gently ran his fingers through the boy's fluffy green hair. He was sure that the other was asleep and would not remember or notice his actions. For it would be embarrassing for the both if he did.

Midoriya's place was nearby, so it did not take too long to reach the other's house. Part of Todoroki wished the ride was longer so he could stay like this with the boy's head in his lap a little longer. He blushed and shook his head at that thought. _Maybe I do like him._

The chofer opened his door and Todoroki gently lifted Midoriya's head so he could get back out. He leaned over and put the bags back onto his shoulders then gently pulled Midoriya out and back into his arms before carrying him inside his house. He had never been to the boy's house, but the other had told him his address before.

Todoroki looked around before heading upstairs. He was glad that Midoriya's room was easy to find, since it had an All Might sign that had his name on it. It was kind of cute and he chuckled. Once he got inside of the other's room, he set him on the bed then sat on the edge with a sigh.

He spent a good few minutes looking at the sleeping Midoriya before turning his gaze on the rest of the room. Todoroki blushed when he realized that he was surrounded by the others scent. The room was relatively clean except for a crumpled-up piece of paper that had been discarded on the floor.

Todoroki got up and picked up the paper. He opened it up and began to read, finding something quite confusing. The note was talking about recruitment, to what? He did not know. There was talk about recruiting the hero killer and Bakugo Katsuki. What was alerting was the Hero Killer. What group of people would want that criminal?

Todoroki wondered if these people were bad. He wondered if Midoriya got himself into trouble with them and they were forcing him to cooperate with them. Because there was no way Midoriya could willingly associate himself with the hero killer.

Once he started to think about it, Midoriya had said some things that after reading that note, were red flags. He said he wanted to make a society were heroes like Todoroki's father and Bakugo were not allowed to become heroes. But again, things like that were normal for someone with a background like Midoriya. But again, that type of background can lead to things like this. He read back to the note, and still could not think that Midoriya wanted to be a wiling member of this shady group, especially because he would never want to cooperate with Bakugo, who they were trying to recruit.

Todoroki looked back to Midoriya with a worried look. He wanted to help the other with what was happening, and get him out of whatever he was caught up in. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash bin, then sat down at the edge of the bed again.

Todoroki decided he would watch over the other, because with how the note was worded, he could deduce that the note was delivered to his room, which means that these people have access to this room. If he stayed long enough, one of their members might show up. The person who delivers the note was probably the person who signed 'love Toga' at the end of the note. He would catch this Toga person and question them.

Todoroki quickly got off the bed when he heard the front door open and close. He looked to the window and back to the room door. He snuck to the door and quietly opened it, looking down the hallway before stepping out. He sneaked to the stairs and slowly walked down before peaking around to find an older lady that had green hair. It was most likely Miss. Midoriya.

Todoroki stood straight up and finished walking down the stairs to greet the woman.

"Hello, Miss Midoriya. I'm Todoroki Shoto, a friend of Izuku."

Inko Midoriya jumped when she first heard Todoroki speak. She thought she was alone in the house and that her son was still in school.

"Oh, you scared me there. Hello, is Izuku here too?" She asked slightly worried.

"Yes, he is sleeping though. I brought him back because he was having a migraine and couldn't walk or focus.'

Inko still looked worried for her son, but she was glad that one of his friends brought him home to rest, "Thank you for helping him and being friends with him. I'm glad that he was able to find some nice friends and go to UA after all he has been through. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Todoroki smiled, "Thank you, he has helped me out a lot too. He is a really good friend. Thank you for inviting me for dinner, I was going to ask if I could stay to keep an eye on Midoriya."

He was not sure if he should tell the woman about the note he found. He did not want to worry her, but she was Midoriya's mother. He decided he would tell if things end up becoming bigger than he initially thought.

Inko smiled, "Thank you, you're such a good friend. Make yourself at home, care for any tea?"

Todoroki really liked the Midoriya family. They were really nice, he could see where Izuku got it from, "Yes please."

Inko went to the kitchen and began to boil some water for tea.

A few hours had passed with Todoroki guarding Midoriya. He had gone downstairs to help Miss. Midoriya cook. The other was still asleep, so he did not eat. So, Shoto and Inko ate. After dinner, Inko went to bed and Shoto returned to Izuku's room.

It was a while of nothing, and Todoroki almost decided to go to sleep instead. But then he saw it, a shadow in the window. He quickly got up and moved the blinds, but by then the shadow was gone. He opened the window and stuck his head out to look. He saw a flash of blonde hair then it disappeared. He jumped out of the window and created a path of ice to quickly follow it.

Todoroki turned the corner to catch up, he saw the same hair flash away. He continued after the trail but found it to have completely disappeared. A quick thought passed through his head, _A distraction?_ His eyes widened and he hurried back to the room.

He went back through the window, shut it, then locked it. Todoroki looked to Midoriya and took of the blanket, quickly and gently inspecting the boy's body. He had noticed a few purple and yellow bruises around the inside of his arm, where a few track marks were. There were older, so it did not happen tonight.

Todoroki put the blanket back on Midoriya then checked the rest of the room. He found nothing, so he went around the rest of the house. He made sure to lock all windows, the front and back doors. While on his search around the house, he found a closet door with extra blankets and pillows. He took some and headed back to Midoriya's room to go to sleep.

He would protect Midoriya and find out what is really happening. He would not lose the one he loves.


	14. Sport's festival

Izuku gasped and quickly sat up when he heard his morning alarm go off. He reached towards the sound and grabbed his alarm, fumbling with it for a few moments before he finally able to turn it off. He sighed and almost relaxed before he heard a noise coming from the side of his bed. He turned his head to the noise and noticed that he could not see the any silhouette. He noticed that he was not able to see the silhouette of anything.

"mmm" Todoroki rubbed at his eyes and sat up, "Good morning."

After hearing his friends voice, Izuku relaxed. Then like flipping a light switch, he reactivated his mind's eye quirk. That was when he was hit with sudden confusion. How did he get into his bed in the first place? He watched as Todoroki stood up and stretched.

"Hey... How did I get into my bed? What happened yesterday? And why are you in my room?"

Todoroki turned his head to look towards the window. To anyone, it would seem like an insignificant action. To Todoroki, he looked towards the window when the other asked that last question. He walked closer to the window to inspect it. He was checking to see if there were tracings of a break in and he would make sure to check all the other places that he locked.

"I took you home after you passed out in the nurse's office. I stayed to make sure that you were okay."

Midoriya smiled at the others response. He was glad to have such a nice friend like Shoto. He wondered what the other looked like, especially when he stood next to the window as the morning light filtered through. _The window. _He hoped that Toga did not come in last night. He hoped that Todoroki did not run into her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I had a bad headache. Thank you for helping out."

"Yeah, no problem."

Midoriya moved out of his bed to get ready, but he tripped over some bags that were left out. He did not remember leaving any bags out, so he assumed that it was Todoroki's. Luckily when he fell, he landed face first on the pillow his friend had out for last night. He lightly grumbled before sitting up.

Todoroki quickly turned his head from the window to his friend who had just tripped over their bags. He walked over to the Izuku.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to you without your headset."

"That's okay, I fell on the pillow."

"So, does that mean that you don't know where anyone or anything is without it telling you?"

Todoroki silently moved closer to Midoriya and quieted his breathing to remain undetected. He leaned down, only inches away from the others face. Midoriya on the other hand tried his best to not react to the person who was now so close to him. If he did, it would give away that he could see the other, and he needed his quirk to remain a secret. Even if his quirk was limited to only allowing him to see the silhouettes of people and things, it was better than nothing.

"Well, not really? I know my way around familiar things. I know the way around my house and my neighborhood without the headset, since I have lived here long before I was blinded."

Todoroki pulled away and took a few steps back. He did not know what provoked him to getting so close to the other and he did not know why these recent thoughts filled his head. But he assumed it was from something that Hitoshi had said to him from the day before. _Feelings for Midoriya? _He was not sure about that, but Hitoshi had said it looked like he had them. He never really thought about something like that before or felt something like that before. So, he did not know if he had them or not. _These thoughts and feelings are confusing._

"Are you going to get ready for school? Today is the sport's festival."

With that, Midoriya quickly jumped up and scrambled around to get ready for school. Todoroki pulled out the others headset and set it down on the desk.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I left your headset on your desk."

"Okay!"

Midoriya replied as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. At first, he wondered why Todoroki did not ask for directions to the bathroom. But then he remembered that he was here for most of yesterday, so he probably asked his mom or found it by himself. He shrugged and finished putting on the rest of his uniform then the headset. Midoriya wondered what was taking the other so long, until Todoroki finally walked back into the room.

"What took you so long?"

Todoroki shrugged, "Went to the bathroom, I washed myself up, then fixed up my uniform." What Todoroki had done was check the locks on the front and back door as well as the windows, to make sure there was no break in.

"Okay, We're both ready right? Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

Todoroki and Midoriya said goodbye to Inko, then quickly left for their school.

Bakugo PoV

They all stood there speechless after Bakugo's declaration; _I'm going to win this thing. _After the few moments of quiet, everyone began yelling. Bakugo stepped off the podium and went to Kirishima's side. Kirishima was holding a thumbs up and patting his back. Bakugo on the other hand did not feel so sure about himself.

"See, I told you that all you needed was a confidence boost before the big games."

Bakugo nervously looked around, "I'm not too sure about that."

Kirishima patted the others back, "Well, I think it was a good idea. Look, you motivated everyone to try their best. And you'll work hard to keep up your promise, because real men keep their promises."

Bakugo turned to Kirishima, who was smiling brightly. That expression was contagious, and he could not help but smile in return.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do my best."

"That's the spirit!"

Bakugo did not have the heart to ask, 'what if I don't win?' He wanted to do his best for Kirishima. He wanted to show the other how much he improved since he came into his life and started to help him with regaining his confidence.

Regular Pov

There were thirty minutes before the first event, the obstacle race. Todoroki pulled Midoriya aside.

"Hey, I want you to try your best during the festival. If we go head to head in the festival, I want you to try your best in defeating me and I will try my best with defeating you. Don't worry about putting me through pain."

Midoriya lightly frowned, "Are you sure, I don't really want to put you through the pain of my quirk."

Todoroki nodded his head with a serious expression, "I am sure. I want you to try your best."

Midoriya nodded, "I will, but I won't use it to the point that you pass out. Because then I'm not trying my best."

Todoroki hummed in return, "okay, but if I don't fall from your normal use, make sure you use more."

Midoriya slightly smiled, "Okay, and I want you to do the same for me."

Just like that, they left to the crowd of UA students. They were getting ready for the obstacle race. There were only a few minutes left and everyone was lining up at the starting line. The minutes and seconds counted down until they heard the shot. Everyone raced off.

Todoroki pushed to first place easily buy using his ice quirk to create a path. He also used the quirk to freeze the competitor's feet to the ground. As expected, everyone in class 1A avoided the ice, along with some students from other classes.

Iida and Bakugo raced ahead of the other students as well, but Todoroki was till far ahead of everyone. Many students were stuck together began to use their quirks on one another to knock the competitors out of the race. Students were dropping left and right while others prevailed.

Midoriya was trying his best to hold off on using his quirk on the other students, but with all the commotion, it was hard for him to concentrate. There were many silhouettes of people, things, and quirks. He wasn't sure if he was able to keep track of them. So, even though he told himself he would not, he did, and he used his quirk on a handful of students around him.

Once they dropped with pain, the visuals became much easier for him to decipher. He moved around with ease until he was met by an opponent who came towards him with the determination of stopping him. He tried to use his quirk on it, but it seemed unaffected. So, it was not a living being. It reminded him of the entrance exams that the normal students took, something about robots.

Midoriya needed to think fast because that robot was approaching him quickly. He looked to his side and noticed something he could use as a shield. It was a bet, because he could not see what the thing was made of. But he was lucky, because when he picked it up and blocked a blow from the robot, it turned out to be a strong sheet of metal.

His adrenaline spiked and went to knock the robot back with the shield and ended up destroying the robot. Midoriya quickly stood up and turned his head to look at the shield in his hand. _This could come to good use._ He kept the shield with him and continue onward.

As he ran and looked around, he noticed that other students were being attacked by the robots as well. Midoriya was glad, because that was less students to get to the line before him. So, for now, he would focus on catching up to Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida.

Midoriya was not sure how, but he found himself ahead of most of the other students. He arrived at the canyon with the rope. He noticed that Todoroki already passed this, and he could see Iida already pass it. So, that probably meant that Bakugo already past. So, he continued his way across the canyon.

Todoroki made it to the mines and continued onwards. Bakugo was unaffected by the mines and caught up to first place. They were now neck to neck, and Todoroki did not want the other to beat him, he did not want to lose to the person who hurt Midoriya.

Iida was stumped buy the mines; he was unable to pass by as quick as before. This allowed Midoriya to pass him, allowing him to go into third place. Even though he hated it, he was inspired by Bakugo's quirk to get even further. He needed an explosion.

Midoriya pulled the shield close to his chest and dived to the ground. He braced for impact as the mine exploded and set him flying towards the other two. He flew ahead into the lead, which caused Todoroki and Bakugo to stop fighting and focus on catching up to Izuku.

Midoriya was losing momentum and he got nervous as he noticed that the others began catching up. He looked down and leaned all his weight to the front of the shield, causing him to fall to the ground faster and activate another mine. The mine exploded and it sent him flying towards the finish line, winning first place.

As soon as Todoroki noticed that he would not be able to catch up to Midoriya, he focused on getting past Bakugo. He passed the finish line in second place, followed by Bakugo then Iida. Midoriya lied down on the ground, panting. He was not sure if he had used so much energy before in his life.

Todoroki was the same and Bakugo found some other place to relax while he waited for Kirishima. Iida on the other hand, looked like he had some energy to spare. Midoriya turned to Todoroki and laughed as he panted.

"We did it. We won second and first!" Midoriya laughed

Todoroki managed a few laughs as well, "We did."

They smiled at each other as the other students passed the line one by one. Midoriya had not feet greater than he had in his entire life. This one moment with Todoroki, the adrenaline high, it made it feel like they were the only two people in the world.

After about thirty minutes, the race ended. There were students who did not make it past the line and there were the students who had made it but did not make the cut. After Todoroki and Midoriya regained their energy, they got off the ground and made it their way to the crowd of students. They were announcing the results of the event and explaining the next event.

Lady Midnight stood on top of the podium, "The next event is the cavalry battle. The top 42 students in the obstacle race each form a team of 2-4 for this event and earn points by grabbing headbands from the other teams. The number of points each student is worth is dependent on their placement in the obstacle race. So, the person who won first place, Izuku Midoriya, has a point value worth ten million."

Izuku froze when he heard that. He could not believe that he would have the most points, making him the target of the other teams.

"Whaaat!?"


	15. Calvary battle

It was obvious who Midoriya was going to choose to team up with for the next event. Midoriya ended up with Todoroki and Hitoshi.

Hitoshi nervously scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure three people is all we need?"

Todoroki nodded, "Yeah, we are pretty strong and have useful quirks after all."

Midoriya smiled, "I already have a good plan. Hitoshi, I want you to go around and talk to as many of the other competitors so you can use brainwash on them."

Todoroki lightly frowned, "Don't you think that's kind of unfair, we didn't start yet."

Midoriya shook his head, "No, we aren't going to be using the quirk now, but just in case we come into some trouble during the event. But I think we will be strong enough that we don't need to fall back on that plan. I wanted to do it this way so the student's in the other class doesn't figure out his quirk before the final tournament."

Todoroki's frown disappeared, "Oh, that makes more sense. You just wanted to protect Hitoshi's animosity, that's nice of you. So, since that is a backup plan, you already have the main plan."

Midoriya nodded and crossed his arms, "We will be wearing our bands on our arms. Todoroki will use his ice quirk to make a thick layer of ice around the bands so it will be harder to get to. Don't worry about the pain it might cause, I will use my quirk to numb it. I want to Todoroki as our main defense. I will use my quirk as the main attack. If we get the opposing teams to fall, they are out, and we can collect their bands. I can use my quirk to cause the base to fall. If we need to, we can use Todoroki for the offense. If the plan somehow fails, we can use Hitoshi for backup. He can activate his brainwash and they will listen to what he says."

Hitoshi smiled, "That is a good plan, but we also shouldn't underestimate the other teams."

The other two nodded and Midoriya smiled, "Don't worry, we can do this together. Now, Hitoshi can you start talking to as many of the others as you can."

Hitoshi nodded then left to talk to the others. Todoroki watched the other left before turning to Midoriya.

"I'll make sure to protect you- your band. I'll make sure to protect your band."

Midoriya laughed, "Thank you, I know you will!"

Todoroki hoped that Midoriya did not catch on to his slip up.

After listening to their plan, Momo approached Todoroki and Midoriya, "Hey, do you mind if I join your team, everyone else is paired up and you guys are the only one with three members."

Midoriya smiled, "I don't see why not, but I did already make a plan. The plan didn't incorporate you though, will you be fine with that?"

Momo nodded, "Yes, I can pull my own. I'll make sure to help defend and attack when I can."

They shook hands on it.

Everyone was anxiously waiting for the countdown to hit zero. Everyone was all in their respective teams and the atmosphere was tense and serious.

"On your mark!"

All the students faced the team with the highest points.

"Get set!"

They moved back as if to spring forward as soon as they were given to go ahead.

"GO!"

It was like a symphony of quirks and yelling went off at once. They were heading straight for Midoriya, Todoroki, Hitoshi, and Momo. They bit at each other's throats, fighting the teams that got in their way for the biggest prize. But they were just as prepared as the rest of the teams.

The first team to get close to them was the first to be eliminated. It happened so quickly, they attacked with their quirk and Todoroki created a shield of ice. Midoriya did not waste time in using his quirk to immobilize the base students. This caused the top man to hit the ground. They swiped the team's bands, increasing their points.

After witnessing their combo attack, the other students paused with the slightest hesitations before yelling and continuing their assault. They were all determined to win and would not let such a display scare them into uncertainty. The students' efforts and attitudes were quite admirable.

Some teams decided that it would be best to change targets. That it would be easier to collect more points if they did not continue to go after the team with the most points. One after the other, teams were eliminated by Midoriya and his team, and other teams' points dropped to zero.

The teams with zero points continued to fight for more, some were successful others were not. Midoriya thought that the other teams would learn to just work on protecting their bands instead of attacking their team. But everyone seemed dead set on claiming their points. They were not planning on giving up anytime soon.

Midoriya could not keep using his quirk to eliminate all the teams that got in their way, he would end up in serious pain and pass out.

"Todoroki!"

"Got it."

Todoroki did not even need an exclamation, he knew what Midoriya wanted and he knew what to do. He did say he would protect the other and his band after all. With a step of his foot, he began freezing the other teams into place. This allowed more freedom to movements now that the other teams would not be able to attack them.

Now there were just a few more teams that they needed to worry about. Team one: Bakugo, Iida, Kirishima, and Mina. Team two: Uraraka, Tokoyami, Sero, and Kiminari. Team three: Hatsume, Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu, and Monama. Though the teams that they were focused on were the teams Bakugo and Uraraka.

Team Midoriya was surrounded and with unexpected speed, Iida uses his quirk causing team Bakugo to speed towards them. They were caught off guard and it was so quick that Todoroki almost did not have time to set up a wall of ice. Though he did set up a shield of ice, Bakugo punched through it and towards Midoriya.

Midoriya was in utter shock. Bakugo was once again headings towards him with that fist of fire. He was not able to move or breath, having a flashback to when Bakugo had first used that quirk to punch his face. It burned; he could feel it. He could even smell the stench of burnt flesh.

MIdoriya was hyperventilating now, he was too focused on that one moment to notice that the cavalry battle had ended, and his band was taken by Bakugo. Hitoshi and Todoroki quickly carried their friend to the nurse's room on a stretcher made by Momo, before they heard the results of the battle.

Bakugo's POV

"Are you sure?"

Kirishima smiled and tried to reassure him, "Of course I am! You won't be aiming for his face and you won't be doing it with the intent to hurt him. You'll just be breaking through the ice shield around the band on his arm so you can take it."

Bakugo nervously looked to the rival team, "Are you sure I can get to it?"

Kirishima nodded, "Yeah, trust us. Iida will get you in really quick and you're strong enough to break through the guard around the band."

"What if Todoroki uses that quirk of his to block us."

"Well, Iida should be fast enough to get to them before they have a chance to defend. And if Todoroki happens to have fast reflexes, you're still strong enough to break through them. I believe in you. Are you ready?"

Bakugo took in a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, I'm ready. Iida!"

"Got it!"

Iida used his quirk, Engine, to race forward, as suspected, they had caught them off guard. Since Todoroki did not have enough time to make a strong enough ice shield, Bakugo was able to punch through the one he managed to make. What Bakugo was not ready for was the expression on Midoriya's face when he broke the shield and headed towards him.

Bakugo felt a pang of guilt, it felt like it was stabbing his gut. With the amount of momentum, he had, he was unable to stop. He punched through the guard on Midoriya's arm and took his band. It also surprised him when the other did nothing to stop him or nothing to get it back. He could have sworn that he would end up seizing in pain, but nothing happened, and he landed back onto his teammates' arms.

"Times up!"

With that, everyone stopped in their tracks. Bakugo hopped down and turned to look at the other team. He frowned when Todoroki and Hitoshi kneeled by Midoriya, who looked like he was having an asthma attack, as Momo began to create something. Though no one else seemed to notice it.

"First place: team Bakugo. Second place: team Midoriya. Third place: team Uraraka. Fourth place: team Tetsutetsu"

Hitoshi, Todoroki, and Momo seemed to slip away with Midoriya before the announcements sounded. He was worried and he knew it was his fault. Only if he had never lashed out in anger that one day. If he had not blinded Midoriya.

"Hey, told you we could do it! We got first place!"

Kirishima cheered but paused when he noticed that something was off with his friend

"Hey, are you okay?"

Bakugo knew that Kirishima knew, his friend was quite preceptive. So, he could not lie to him, but he also did not want to say anything when they were surrounded by so many people.

"...I'll tell you later."

Kirishima gave a lopsided smile and patted his friend on the back.

"Okay."

The vivid memory played; he could remember it perfectly. The memory began to feel more distant as the saturation began to disappear. He could feel it now, the hand on his back and the two hands at his cheeks. His cheeks felt wet. _Why are they wet?_

Soon he regained another one of his senses as the memory began to fade. It was a voice, it seemed worried yet so soothing. The voice spoke his name, he liked to hear his name when that voice spoke it.

"Breath Midoriya, slowly."

He found himself breathing at the same pace as the voice. Though the memory was now gone, he still felt kind of fuzzy. Everything was dark, he wanted to activate the mind's eye quirk, but he was too exhausted. Now that he was more aware, he realized that the person who was speaking was Todoroki.

Midoriya reached up and placed his hand on Todoroki's. So, that would mean Hitoshi's hand was on his back. He did not deserve such good friends.

"... Thank you."

Todoroki moved his hands from Midoriya's face then wrapped his arms around the boy to hug him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"We were really worried." Hitoshi chimed in

Midoriya began to remember what happened. Bakugo had taken his band, causing them to lose their lead and fall into second place.

Midoriya gritted his teeth and muttered an apology in a bitter tone, "I'm sorry..."

"it's okay, we got second place and all three of us advanced the tournament stage."

"Yeah... but I was unable to do anything... I always thought that I would be able to stand up to Bakugo and face him head-on. But I was just all talk. I froze in complete fear, I couldn't move or breath. All I could do was remember what happened before.

"It's okay, we aren't upset. We still love you. We are also rooting for you and will be here for you whenever you need it."

Midoriya lightly smiled, "Thank you for being there for me, Todoroki and Hitoshi."

Hitoshi sat next to Midoriya, "Do you think you're up for the tournament?"

"Yeah, I just need some time to recharge. Can one of you guys tell me the order once they release it?"

Hitoshi looked to Todoroki and winked, "Yeah, Momo and I will go and check."

Todoroki lightly blushed with the implications of Hitoshi's wink. The other would leave so he could have alone time with Midoriya. One would call him a true wingman.

"I'll go get you some water then wait for the postings."

Hitoshi left then Todoroki sat next to Midoriya. After a minute, Hitoshi came back with the water then left. Midoriya took the water and drank some before giving it to Todoroki. Todoroki took the water then set it on the counter and sat back down.

Todoroki bit his lip, "I wanted to apologize too... I didn't keep the promise I made. I said that I would Protect your badge."

Midoriya leaned his head on Todoroki, "That's okay, I did nothing to defend myself or get it back too. I don't blame you. You did a really good job out there, we collected many other badges and we were able to protect those and our other teammates' badges.

Todoroki smiled, feeling relieved, "Thank you."

"... Hey Todoroki... do you think I'll ever get strong enough to stand up to Bakugo? To not have this fear of fire, loud explosions... of Bakugo?"

Todoroki moved so Midoriya's head could fall into his lap. He placed his hand on the other's head and gently ran his hand through the green hair.

"I know you will. You are already strong; I just don't think you noticed it yet. You are a strong person and I admire you. You helped me with my quirk and I'm still learning how to get used to it. You took my dark and isolated world then turned it upside down. I'm no longer stuck with resentment and revenge. You made me feel happier and you made me see things brighter. You made me a much better person. I know you won't let this hold you back forever. you will overcome it and spring forward faster than anyone. That's the Midoriya I know."

Midoriya smiled as tears rolled down his cheek, "You're such a good person, Todoroki. Thank you for believing in me. I will make sure to try my best. I'm so grateful that I've met you, I don't want us to ever part ways."

Hitoshi waited outside the door for a good moment to come in. After waiting through their conversation, he decided that now was the moment to go in. He walked into the room and sat in the chair nearby.

"I've got the list. First, it's Kiminari and Shiozaki. Second, it's me and Monoma. Third, it's Bakugo and Uraraka. Fourth, It's Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Fifth, it's Todoroki and Sero. Sixth, it's Iida and Hatsume. Sixth, it's Momo and Tokoyami. Last, it's Midoriya and Mina. Luckily none of us get to go first and we can all rest."

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god because I'm exhausted... When we face each other, no holding back and no hard feelings okay?"

Todoroki and Hitoshi looked at each other then back to Midoriya, "Of course!"


	16. Last Tournament Battle

The audience in the stadium cheered as the students put on a good show, battling one another. Even the other students were putting their spirit and excitement into the battles. Some even began to hold betting's on who would win and who would make it to the top. Out of all the events, the excitement was at an all-time high.

Midoriya had been watching the battles with Todoroki. Out of the first battle with Kiminari and Shiozaki, Shiozaki had won. He and Todoroki were eagerly waiting for the next battle. The next battle happened to be against Hitoshi and Monoma. They were looking forward to watching how Hitoshi would deal with that annoying kid who seemed out to get their class.

"For our next battle, we have Hitoshi Shinsou and Monoma Neito."

Monoma laughed, "You A class students won't stand a chance against us B class Students."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles, "That's funny considering that most of the students who made it this far are class A students. Besides, I won't even have to move to defeat you. You'll end up just like Joe."

Monoma looked enraged, "Excuse me! The class B students who made it this far will prevail! And who's Joe?!"

Hitoshi smirked and the mind control started, "Joe mama"

There were many groans and many laughs that came from the audience.

"Walk outside of the border."

And just like that, Monoma began walking to the borderline. He continued to walk until he walked outside of the border. Once the other was outside of the border, the brainwashing was turned off.

"And the winner is Hitoshi!"

Monama turned around, eyes widened with disbelief, "What? There is no way! What happened?"

Monama was dragged away from the arena by his fellow classmates. Hitoshi made his way back to his friends.

Midoriya and Todoroki high fived Hitoshi

"Good job!"

Hitoshi sighed, "Thank you, but now everyone else knows my quirk. All they must do is not reply to me and they will win. I probably won't win my next battle."

The corners of Midoriya's mouth turned up to a slight smile, "I believe in you!"

Todoroki on the other hand, frowned, "That is true though... Hopefully your next opponent is hot headed. It would be easier to get under their skin then."

Hitoshi nodded and sighed before he sat down, "Are you two prepared for your battle?"

Todoroki gave a slight nod, "Yeah, I'm more than ready."

Midoriya's head also gave a slight bob, "I'm ready, but I'm also nervous."

Hitoshi gave an almost tired sounding chuckle in agreement, "I understand that."

A booming voice interrupted their almost ending conversation, "Next is Bakugo Katsuki and Ochako Uraraka!"

Todoroki and Hitoshi sent worried glances to Midoriya. Midoriya on the other hand leaned in and activated the recording device on his headset. He let out a shaky breath through his nose, nervous yet determined.

"It would be good to study his movements for the future."

Todoroki's uneasiness settled down and softly smiled as he leaned forward, aligning himself with Midoriya.

"That's a great idea, I think I'll do the same."

In the end, Bakugo won their battle. No one was surprised, everyone knew that he would win in the end. Though many were impressed that Uraraka was able to hold her own so long into the fight. Midoriya would have to make sure to update her stats in his notes.

The next fight ended up becoming quite the drawn-out battle. Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were equally matched. But eventually, Kirishima had won. Todoroki stood up and got ready to leave for his match once Kirishima was announced the winner.

A bright smile painted itself onto Midoriya's face, "I know you'll do a good job!"

Todoroki received a sudden heart boner, "Thank you, I'll come back a victor."

Hitoshi snickered, "Yeah, good luck man, if you needed it."

Todoroki walked to the platform, eyeing Sero from the other side of the platform.

"Fight!"

As soon as that word was yelled, Sero wrapped his tape around Todoroki and began to swing him around. Sero was quick to action, hoping that if he started it quickly like this, there would be a chance for him to win. But Sero's defeat was inevitable. With a flip of his wrist, Todoroki pushed Sero out of the ring with a large ice attack.

The battle was over as soon as it started, being the quickest battle so far. There was a moment of silence before the stadium began chanting, "You did your best."

Todoroki made his way back to his seat. Midoriya and Hitoshi were laughing. Hitoshi laughed so hard he ended up in a coughing fit

"Man, you didn't give him any chance at all!"

Todoroki sat down, "And I'll do the same to you guys if need be."

Hitoshi feigned hurt, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and leaning back, "Such a heartless man."

They laughed. They already agreed to give it their all if they had to fight against one another. There would be no hard feelings.

So, the fights continued. Iida and Hatsume, Iida. Momo and Tokoyami, Tokoyami. Then it came down to Midoriya and Mina. Midoriya got up, trembling with nervous excitement.

Todoroki gently placed his hand on Midoriya's back, "I know you can do it! You'll do a great job"

Hitoshi nodded, "You'll be just fine."

Midoriya smiled, "Thank you, you guys. I'll make sure to do my best."

Midoriya made his way to the podium, where he would fight Mina. The audience did not expect much from him, a blind boy that had not yet displayed his quirk. Especially when he was put up against with an overconfident and flashy girl.

"Fight!"

He would show everyone what he was made of. He would show everyone what he would bring to the new generation of heroes. He will show the League that they did not need to kidnap Bakugo, that they had him and they only needed him.

Mina slid towards him and he lifted his head. Though they knew he could not see her, his gaze looked like death. His eyes growing ever the more intimidating. Before Midoriya even used his quirk, Mina flinched under those eyes.

Without lifting his hands, Mina crumpled in pain. The pinked skinned girl who was once all smiles and confidence, was now curling up in an agonizing scream. The stadium went silent as Midoriya approached his opponent.

Midoriya leaned down and grabbed Mina's wrist. Mina thought this would be a good chance to use her acid but was surprised when the other did not let go of her hand. He had turned off his pain censors and continued to drag the girl's body across the arena. Once he reached the border, he tossed her out.

It was not much of a show for the audience. The atmosphere was tense, and the audience was still murmuring after Midoriya was announced the victor.

_'Are they shocked' Midoriya_ thought as he walked back to his seat. Then there was a dark thought in the corner of his mind, '_They are afraid.'_

Midoriya froze in place. Afraid? He had only done what everyone else had done. He displayed his quirk and defeated his opponent. Most of the fights would be painful, they were battling with their quirks after all. There was no reason for them to be afraid.

It was a small whisper, but Midoriya heard it. Two girls talking to each other, "That quirk... so villainous." "I know... Did you see his expression...? It seemed so dead and ominous." Midoriya shivered. Then another thought popped up into his head, '_You're turning into what you hate the most.'_ He shook his head and hurried up the stairs to his seat

'_Just like Bakugo, evil heroes, and villains.' _Midoriya shook his head

"Shut up!"

Midoriya alerted those around him. They turned their gaze to him in confusion. He heard the words whisper from the corner of his mind, _'villain villain villain.'_ Midoriya located an exit and ran to find seclusion, '_No! No! No!" _He shouted back, a weak attempt for a mental argument.

Midoriya finally found himself alone in a distant hallway. He leaned against it, '_Don't listen to them. They are using you.' _It was his voice, the voice from before. Though it was his voice, it seemed distant and distorted. As if he was in pain. He shook the thought away as he felt a strong need for another one of Toga's shots.

He would have to make his way back to his seat. He wouldn't want to alarm his friends.

Todoroki looked up, "Where did you go?"

Midoriya sat down, "I had to use the bathroom."

Hitoshi nudged the smaller boy's side, "You did a good job. People with quirks like ours need to stick together."

Midoriya suddenly remembered that Hitoshi was told that he was more suited for the roll of a villain because of his quirk. Since his quirk was not actually his own, no one ever told him that.

"Oh yeah, because people thought your quirk suited a villain. Only recently was the first time I heard someone say I seemed like a villain."

Hitoshi leaned forward, "Your first time? Well that would make sense, since your quirk only presented itself after you graduated middle school."

It did not sit well with Todoroki, that someone would call Midoriya a villain. Midoriya was an enthusiastic, bright student who works hard to accomplish his dreams.

"You're not even close to a villain. Whoever thinks so is stupid."

That made Midoriya cheer up, despite allying himself with the league of villains. He would not call himself a villain, more like a reformation activist. He was set on changing the regulations on becoming a hero.

Hitoshi chuckled, "Well, you came back just in time to watch my second round. Wish me luck!"

Midoriya laughed, "Good luck, you'll need it."

The other pouted, "Come on, have more faith in me."

The smaller boy's grin only widened, "I do."

Hitoshi found himself face to face with Shiozaki. He knew he would be more likely to lose this round. All she had to do was not talk.

"Fight!"

Hitoshi subconsciously sighed, "Class B hu? More easy pickings I guess."

There was no response from Shiozaki. Her green spiked hair only advanced. Hitoshi began jumping and ducking, doing whatever he could do to avoid the other's hair.

"Is that all? Seems pretty useless, just like that Monoma guy."

It was beginning to get harder for him to dodge.

"He was so quick to fall. So, easy to manipulate. All of you class B students are like that."

The only thing he received back was a glare and her advances. Just as he went to Jump, he was attacked from the back. The thorned vine wrapped around his foot, throwing him out of boundary. Hitoshi hit the cushioned wall and slowly moved to sit up as Shiozaki was announced the winner of their fight.

Hitoshi sighed and pushed himself up. He was not upset or disappointed. He knew something like this would happen and he was not planning on winning. But he was glad that he made it this far when compared to everyone else in their first-year class.

"You tried your best." Midoriya comforted him as he sat down.

Todoroki teased Hitoshi as friends do, "You did good to make it this far, but you wouldn't have won against Midoriya or I."

Midoriya and Hitoshi chuckled, "That's true."

Present Mic's booming voice called out the next fight, "Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ejiro Kirishima. Fight!"

Bakugo POV

Even though he and Kirishima had agreed that they would do their best against each other, Bakugo still felt nervous. There was still a nagging thought in the back of his mind. It told him that he would harm Kirishima. And every time that thought popped up into his head, he tried to flood it out with what the other had told him, '_Don't worry, fire isn't that effective against rock types. Besides, I'm tough, I can withstand what you throw at me.'_

Remembering Kirishima's words had worked at calming his nerves down. He looked to his friends smiling face as they met in the middle of the arena.

"Fight!"

Kirishima quickly activated his hardening quirk and rushed Bakugo. Bakugo was slightly surprised by the sudden attack, but his quick reflexes, he quickly moved his head to the side. The others hardened fist grazed his cheek, drawing blood. Luckily Bakugo had dodged most of it.

Now that Kirishima this close, it would mean it would be harder for him to dodge his counterattack. Bakugo slightly leaned back to gain some momentum, before quickly attacking his friends' side with a fiery explosion. As soon as his friend jumped a few steps back, he felt his heart skip a beat, _'Did I hurt him too badly?'_

With the moment of hesitation and the slightly widened eyes, Kirishima could tell what Bakugo was thinking. He got closer, going on the attack by rushing him with numerous punches. This put Bakugo on the defense, doing nothing but dodging.

"Yes, it hurt, but so will my attacks. That's the whole point of this. The pain is only temporary, and we will get over it."

Punch. Dodge.

"I am strong enough to deal with it. I'm not a child."

Punch. Dodge.

"Not just me, but your classmates too. We are all strong. Thinking like yours will only disrespect them."

Punch. Dodge.

"Besides, your quirk is a really good one for a hero. You will be able to stop many villains."

Punch. Dodge.

"So, trust your friends and classmates and fight like you mean it."

Punch. Dodge. Punch.

As Kirishima sent his final punch, Bakugo parried and sent a punch of his own to the other's side. Kirishima only nodded with a large grin. They had traded a few more blows until he noticed that after dodging all those attacks from his friend, he was closer to the borderline.

Kirishima went for another punch, by this time Bakugo had memorized the other's moves and knew where he would strike next. So, he dodged to the side and quickly grabbed the other's hardened arm. As soon as he grabbed the other's arm, he pivoted to face the border line. He leaned forward and pulled him over his shoulder, then throwing him down. Half of Kirishima's body landed outside of the line, making Bakugo the winner.

Though losing the fight, Kirishima was proud. He was not upset about losing, it was a fair fight, he put his all into it and he had helped his close friend. He was glad to see Bakugo making progress, seeing him come out of his shell like that really made him happy.

As they were leaving the platform, so it could be prepared for its next fight, Kirishima pulled Bakugo into a hug. He was surprised at first then hugged the other back.

"Thank you."

Kirisima lightly smiled, "Of course, I care for you."

Midoriya POV

Though Midoriya knew it would happen, he hated how Bakugo won. He also knew that Bakugo would most likely win his next match. That would mean he or Todoroki would have to battle for first place and defeat. He knew that Bakugo stood no chance against Todoroki. If it came down to him and Bakugo, there would be no way he would let the other win, especially when the League was watching. He did not want to be replaced.

Midoriya bit his lip and remembered that Todoroki would be up against Iida in the next battle. He smiled, knowing that Todoroki would win. He also wondered how their fight would end up going. Todoroki was a formidable opponent but was quite strong too.

Midoriya smiled "Kick his but, Shoto!"

Hitoshi put his thumbs up, "Yeah, freeze him, fry him up."

Todoroki lightly chuckled, "Got it."

It was a quick battle, once Iida began to run towards him, Todoroki used his ice quirk to freeze Iida's engines. He was rendered immobile and lost the fight. Another swift battle won by Todoroki. Midoriya began to wonder if that's how their battle will end up.

"Good job, Shoto!"

Todoroki sat down with a smile, "Easy peasy. Midoriya, you're up next, good luck."

"Thank you!'

Midoriya nodded with a smile and hopped up. This time he would be fighting Tokoyami. It would be different from fighting Mina, because he had Dark Shadow. He controlled his shadow, but his shadow could act on its own, and he was not sure if his shadow was able to feel pain. He did know that his shadow was weak to the light, so luckily his shadow would not be too strong or deadly since it was in the middle of the day.

Midoriya walked up to the platform and the familiar voice started their battle. He would have to immobilize Tokoyami quickly and fend of black shadow successfully. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, he turned up the other's pain.

Tokoyami's pain tolerance was higher than Mina's. It took a little more effort to get the boy onto his knees, then curling up in agony. The crowd seemed to be drawn in like they were before. He hoped that only this time, he did not look that menacing.

Of course, Black Shadow continued to defend Tokoyami, though it was a little weaker without the other's control. He dodged the shadow's attacks and grabbed onto his opponent's legs. He dragged the other's body closer to the line as dark shadow continued to try and push him away.

Midoriya's quirk was ineffective on the shadow, so he had to deal with the annoying thing until he swung Tokoyami's body out of boundaries. This battle took more of his energy, so he was glad that he had some time to rest up before it was his turn to fight again.

Midoriya felt relieved when the crowd cheered once he won. He hoped that it was just because they knew what to expect this time. It made his paranoia relax. Once he made it back to his seat, the other two congratulated him. Then it was Bakugo's and Shiozaki's fight next.

The battle did not last that long, but it was not too quick either. Bakugo burned Shiozaki's thorned vines. Since it would take some time to regrow, Bakugo used that moment to physically attack her. Shiozaki was not able to keep up with the amount of attacks and lack of defense, then lost.

Midoriya soon found himself back on the platform, but this time Todoroki was in front of him. It made him nervous, his breathing was uneasy, and he felt tense. The fight soon began.

Midoriya hoped that their battles would not end as quick as Todoroki's other battles. He would make sure to attack first and put up more of a fight. And so, he sent a wave of pain though his friend's body. Apparently, it was not enough because Todoroki shot a wave of ice out.

Midoriya quickly jumped and rolled then turned up the pain levels. He was glad that the pain seemed to be having some effect, because it was getting harder for Todoroki to control his ice. He frowned because he knew that the other was not trying his best just yet.

"We promised to put in our all, yet you're still holding back."

Todoroki grunted through the pain, his right side growing hotter as his flames shot out. His flames were harder for him to control, so they happened to come out wild and hotter than he had tried to make them. As soon as Midoriya felt the heat, he immediately regretted his previous statement.

Midoriya's fight or flight kicked in and he felt his heart jackhammering. There was a look of pure fear on his face as he felt himself shrink back inside.

"Izuku!"

As his name was shouted, it brought some of himself back to reality. He still felt like a scared kid, helpless and unable to do anything.

"You can do it; you can face it. You have a quirk, right? You can defend yourself; you can fight against the fire. Don't let the fear control you like this. Believe in yourself and your strength."

Midoriya felt Todoroki's words clutch at his heart and fully bring him back to the fight. He could still feel his heart racing, though instead of fleeing, he felt himself moving forward. He felt a newfound determination, though he was mostly motivated by Todoroki's words and the adrenaline.

Todoroki went to throw another attack, but he was stopped as Midoriya raised the pain. The boy dropped to a knee and grunted. He tried to push himself back up to stand, but it hit him even harder. Midoriya continued to walk closer, each step he took, the pain got even worse.

Midoriya knew he would not be able to drag Todoroki out like he had done to the other two, because as soon as he touched him, he would take the chance to use his quirk to freeze him in place. So, he would just have to continue raising the pain level until his friend passed out.

Midoriya did not feel guilty or bad for his actions, Todoroki had wanted him to give his all. If he held back, Todoroki would probably give him an earful after the fight. So far, the other did not seem to be fainting, but he was getting close to. Just a little more and he would pass out.

As soon as Todoroki became unresponsive, Midoriya turned his quirk off and was named the winner of this battle. All he had left was Bakugo. But before that, he had a thirty-minute break. So, he got some water with Hitoshi and went to the nurse's office that Todoroki was sleeping in.

"Wow, man... you sure did a number on him."

Midoriya nervously laughed, "Yeah, it was a good fight. We both put our all into it."

Hitoshi sat back, "Good job, you two sure kicked ass. Now, he is tied for third place with that Shiozaki girl from class B."

Midoriya laughed, "Yeah, even though you didn't mean those things you said in your fight, it still must be embarrassing."

Hitoshi sighed, "It is. I only say those things to get them to reply to me. I don't mean any of it. But sometimes they take it the wrong way."

Midoriya looked to Todoroki then Hitoshi looked over as well.

"Recovery girl said he would wake up in time for your fight with Bakugo. That's because he isn't injured or anything."

"That's good. I'm going to get something to eat then I'll be heading out for the next match."

Hitoshi smiled, "Good luck!"

Todoroki shot out of bed and Hitoshi flinched out of reaction.

"Just in ti-"

"Did I miss it?!"

Todoroki quickly got out of bed and left the room. Hitoshi followed him.

"No, just in time actually. They will be called out for the final battle in a few minutes. He left earlier to get some food and get ready."

Todoroki ran to the stairs and continued to hurry down them. Hitoshi followed.

"What are you doing?!"

"I didn't get to wish him good luck."

Hitoshi laughed as they got to the last floor.

"That's so cute."

"shut up."

Hitoshi continued to laugh as Todoroki turned down the corner to the hallway where the students who were fighting next would wait for their turn. Hitoshi decided to stop and wait around the corner for Todoroki, giving him his moment.

Todoroki got around the corner and ran up to Midoriya. Midoriya turned around, surprised that the other would run down here instead of waiting and watch from the stands. He was also not expecting the sudden hug.

"Good luck, Izuku. I know you can do it!"

Midoriya smiled and patted Todoroki's back, "Thank you. I won't let him win. I'll do my best."

Soon Midoriya's name was called and he nervously laughed as Todoroki still hung on.

"Uh... Shoto, I've got to go now."

Todoroki quickly got off and nervously laughed, "Yeah, see you later then."

Once Midoriya walked to the arena, Hitoshi walked around the corner to join Todoroki. They decided to stay and watch the fight there instead of accidentally missing some of the fight by walking back to their seats.

Though Midoriya was not able to see Bakugo, he hated being this close to him, especially when they were about to fight. It brought back many unpleasant thoughts. And though he would never admit it, his legs had a slight tremble in them.

Midoriya tried to calm himself down by remembering Todoroki's words. He could not let this fear control him. He was no longer weak and powerless; he had a quirk to defend himself now. He was stronger and he could win.

"Fight."

Midoriya was the first to attack. He did not want to give Bakugo a chance to get close to him. He sent a large amount of pain throughout the boy's body. In response, he got a scream of pain, though it was not just a scream of pain, there was rage and determination.

"Deku!"

Midoriya was shocked, he had not heard that nick name since middle school. Though, he hoped the pain he sent to Bakugo would have immobilized him, he ended up running towards him instead. The other was always hot headed and stubborn. He would not put it past him if he did not register the pain and just shoved it aside.

It caused him to panic when Bakugo got closer. The explosion sounds coming from his palm did nothing to calm his nerves. Midoriya felt like he was going to freeze and break down. He sent a surge of pain through himself to shock himself out of his current state of panic. Luckily it worked and he was able to dodge the attack at the last moment.

Midoriya could not run away or break down, not when he told Todoroki he would win. He could not let the fear of Bakugo keep pushing him around. He had a quirk now, he was stronger. Midoriya let out a roar and turned up the pain for Bakugo. He received the same roar in response.

"You'll have to try harder than that to knock me down! You'll have to use more force than you used on that half and half!"

Bakugo came racing towards him, sending a large explosion towards Midoriya. It hit him and he slid back. Midoriya found himself panting, feeling that same fear eat more and more at him. The edges of his mind felt fuzzy, as if he was being brought back to when he was first blinded.

The crowd was cheering, and everything was loud.

"You're still not giving it your all!"

Midoriya felt his nose drip blood as his head began to feel a sharp pain. He was getting close to overuse. He cranked his quirk to max, so he was lucky that he was already drained. If he was not exhausted and turned his quirk to max, he could have killed whoever he was using it on.

Bakugo fell to his knee and grunted, "That's more like it!"

It took Bakugo a moment to get used to the feeling before he slowly pushed himself back up. He ran through the pain and threw another punch at the other. Midoriya fell onto his back and felt another punch hit his stomach before he could get up. Bakugo continued to punch his stomach as he was down, his attacks getting stronger when he realized that each punch caused Midoriya's quirk to weaken.

Eventually Bakugo pulled away as Midoriya remained unmoving. He was named the victor and the first-place holder of the sports festival, as Midoriya was taken away by stretcher and carried away to the nurse's office. Todoroki and Hitoshi made their way to the nurse's office to wait for their friend to wake up.

Bakugo POV

When Bakugo stood face to face with Midoriya, he felt nervous. This was the boy he had blinded. He had permanently harmed him, and he regretted his actions. He had never meant to harm him in such a way. And he was still afraid to harm him again.

All he could remember was the weak quirkless boy. Bakugo did not see the stronger boy he was now. Not until the fight started and he felt the pain ripple through him. He was then reminded what he did during the USJ attack as well as to their other classmates during his matches. He had rendered many villain's unconscious as well as defeat Todoroki.

It clicked and it was just as Kirishima had told him. The Midoriya that stood in front of him now was not the weak and helpless boy he had known his whole life. He was stronger, he could hold his own. The change from the boy then and the boy now was shocking.

It was freeing in a way; he could not help but scream the other's name. Bakugo felt his feet run forward and his sweat dripping out of his pores. He felt the familiar heat warm his palms as he let the explosion go. He smiled as Midoriya dodged.

But Bakugo could not help but frown when Midoriya hesitated and the effects of the pain quirk slipped. He found himself shouting to the other, a form of motivation, or that was what he was trying to get across.

"You'll have to try harder than that to knock me down! You'll have to use more force than you used on that half and half!"

That smirk returned to Bakugo's face when he felt the pain return even worse than before. But he would have to try harder than that. Another attack, which caused Midoriya to become hesitant once more. He recognized the fear on the boy's face, and he hated it. He knew that the other had a great quirk he could use, yet he felt fear. He knew the other could fight back and defend himself, he was much stronger now.

"You're still not giving it your all!"

Bakugo had remembered what Midoriya had done to the others he used his quirk on. Some of the quirk's victims ended up being put under so much pain that they passed out. He had not felt that yet. But luckily, Midoriya finally turned it up, to what he assumed was all the way.

"That's more like it."

It was a lot of pain to Bakugo, if he was not so stubborn, he could see himself passing out. But he could also tell that Midoriya was near his quirk overuse, because of the nosebleed he had. He was sure that if the other had full energy, he would be able to give him a lot more pain that the amount he was feeling now.

Bakugo wondered what it would feel like if he was put under max pain from Midoriya's quirk when at full power. Probably more than he could imagine. He pushed himself up and through the pain to send more attacks to Midoriya.

Bakugo noticed that after a few of his punches, the pain lessened. He assumed that it was because Midoriya was getting weaker. He Punched the other until he no longer felt the effects of the quirk. It only took about four more punches for that to happen. He did this knowing that Deku would recover just fine without any permanent damage.

Bakugo watched as Midoriya was lifted onto a stretcher and carried out. The crowd was cheering, and his hand was lifted into the air.

"Winner of the final battle is Katsuki Bakugo!"

Bakugo could admit that it felt good to win, but it felt even better to have freed himself of his fear of using his quirk. Though he still felt terrible for what he had done before. He still was not sure how to approach Midoriya, though he hoped that he could find the right moment as well as the courage to apologize.

When he walked back, he was met with Kirishima, who jumped on him with the tightest hug.

"Good job, you did it! I'm so happy for you."

Bakugo lightly blushed and turned his head, "Yeah yeah... thanks for believing in me, shitty hair."

Kirishima laughed and let go. Soon his other classmates came up to congratulate him. All except that trio, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Hitoshi. They were probably in the nurse's office. Despite his happiness, he still found himself yelling at his other classmates with their compliments and over affectionate hugs.

Midoriya POV

Midoriya groaned as he woke up. He felt sore and tired, though not as bad as he thought he would feel after overusing his quirk and getting beat up. He assumed that was because Recovery Girl had used her quirk to heal him up.

Todoroki and Hitoshi were quick to Midoriya's side once they realized he was awake. He slowly pushed himself up to at least assume some type of sitting position. It would be weird for him to talk to the others while he was laying down. Or so that was what he thought.

Todoroki was the first to talk, "You did such a good job!"

Hitoshi nodded, "For a second I thought you would end up having another panic attack, but you pulled through in the fight."

Midoriya was glad that he was able to fight through. He was sure that if he did not have Todoroki's or Hitoshi's support, he would have lost in that fight. But did not and he was glad to see himself improving. Though he did feel a little down that he lost.

"Yeah, I just wished I beat him."

Todoroki shook his head, "Think of it this way: If you hadn't exhausted your quirk and you were using it to its max, you would have definitely won."

Hitoshi nodded and laughed, "Yeah, luckily you didn't though, because you would have killed him."

Midoriya laughed, "Yeah, that's true. At least I got second place though."

Todoroki nodded, "You'll get him next time."

Though it was a big deal to Midoriya to get second place and get closer to overcoming his fear, this loss was also a bad thing. The league was watching, and they watched him lose, they watched Bakugo beat him up. He wanted to show the league that they did not need Bakugo, but he had failed. He did not want to be replaced and he hoped that he would not


	17. everyday school life

"Hey, it's about time for us to go back and receive our medals."

Midoriya got up, "Okay, you two go ahead of me. I'm going to the bathroom really quick."

"Okay, see you there."

Hitoshi and Todoroki left. Midoriya left soon after them, but instead of heading to the stage, he left the arena. As he left, he caught a glimpse of Iida, who was also leaving. He was curious as to why the other was leaving, but that thought quickly went away when his troubles resurfaced. He had no time to think about others after his fail. What would he do the next time he meets with the league? Most importantly, what would they do? _'They will probably get angry at me... at worst, they will kick me out and replace me with Kacchan. Then they won't give me the medicine to help stabilize my quirk, and they will let it destroy me.' _

The reason behind the injections were just lies that the league fed him, though Midoriya did not know that. The whole scenario had the poor boy all stressed out. He did not want to go home, he did not want to meet up with the league after his crushing defeat, and he was not in the mood to receive a second-place medal while everyone including the league watched.

Midoriya sighed and kicked a nearby rock. Though he did not want to go, he decided he might as well go check in with the league and perhaps beg them for their forgiveness, and hopefully, they will still allow him to stay with them. It was one of the only places, besides his two friends, where he felt like he truly belonged. He hoped that he could one day introduce his friends to the league and that his friends would become members as well. Though he was not too sure on that since Hitoshi and Shoto seemed dead set on being heroes.

Midoriya walked along the sidewalk, taking turns into the shady side of the neighborhood. As he got closer with each step, he could feel his heartbeat faster and his muscles get tenser. He was nervous and he tried to steady his uneven breathing. Once he got to the back door, he reached out a shaky hand to the doorknob. He found himself in a cold sweat, before gulping and taking a deep breath. His shaking hand rested on the doorknob then turned.

Midoriya felt the cold air on his face, hesitating for a moment before he stepped into the bar. The other members would be at the front of the bar, but normally everyone entered through the backdoor. It would be extra suspicious if someone were to see a kid wearing the UA gym uniform walk into what looked like a rundown bar.

There were not many steps for Midoriya to take before he reached the second door that opened to the front room of the bar. He wondered if the other members knew that he was already here and were laughing at his hesitation. He also wondered if they were laughing at his fail, discussing his replacement. Bakugo would be the more talented and powerful out of the two, so of course, he would end up being the top pick. _'But they wouldn't just get rid of me so quickly, would they?'_

Midoriya bit his lip and closed the rest of the distance between him and the door. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. He wanted to at least seem dignified, even though he would probably end up begging for their forgiveness and for them to let him stay. When he stepped in the front bar, the atmosphere did not seem as tense as he thought it was. As soon as he felt Toga jump on him for a side hug, it felt as if some of his worries had left him and he could breathe again.

"Good job on winning second place, Izuku!" Toga had cheered

He could hear the others congratulate him, and he felt surprised. He had not been expecting that at all. But again, everyone else was congratulating him except for Tomura. He wiggled out of Toga's grasp and sat down on a bench next to the other. He suddenly felt shame because of his loss, he must have disappointed the other.

"...I'm sorry for getting second."

"There is no need to be sorry, second is pretty far too. I didn't think you would win against Bakugo in the first place, let alone Todoroki."

Though he was glad that Tomura was not angry or upset with him, he did feel upset that the other did not think he would make it past that. It was as if something sharp was pressing into him.

"Don't get me wrong. It wasn't because you are weak or anything, it was because of your fear of fire that you still had. But I was surprised to see you push past that in your matches. You pushed past your limits and you did a good job. I can't wait to see you grow even more."

Midoriya quickly turned to Tomura and hugged him. He could not believe that just a moment ago he was afraid that they would cast him out. The league had brought him in, accepted him, and had helped him get to this point. They would never turn him away, they were family.

"Thank you, I promise to get better!"

Tomura awkwardly moved around, not used to being hugged, "Yeah yeah, please get off."

Midoriya laughed and got off as asked, "Sorry, I can get emotional at times."

Midoriya then hummed, "Oh... Then why do you want to bring in Bakugo?"

Tomura lightly itched his neck, "Well, he would be a good asset if we were able to bring him into the league. But we also want to sow seeds distrust into the people, towards the heroes' abilities to keep its students and citizens safe. I want to make a society where people can take their own safety and protection into their own hands. Heroes just make the people weak; they rely too heavily on them. Then when they need to protect themselves, they won't be able to."

Though Midoriya and Tomura had different ideas, he did not mind helping the other. Tomura wanted to destroy the world's peace symbol so the people would realize that they should be able to protect themselves when needed and to not rely on heroes so much. That did not mean that heroes do not have to be a thing. And he wanted a world where there were no corrupt heroes. So, in the end, there would not be as many heroes, which worked well with both of their ideals. Though he did not agree much on killing All Might, he could still try his best to look around that though.

"Hey, Izuku. Have you heard of the Hero Killer?"

Midoriya shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well, he is what his name says: a hero killer. Recently he has been killing pro heroes. He's been killing off heroes that he has not deemed worthy as a hero. His goals are the same as yours, except you're not planning on killing the heroes off one by one. Just recently he attacked the hero Ingenium, though he did not manage to kill him. We plan on recruiting him soon."

Well, that answered Midoriya's previous curiosities. He had spotted Iida Tenya leave the arena when he too snuck away. Tenya had an older brother who had the pro hero name of, Ingenium. He had probably heard the news and went to see if his older brother was alright.

Midoriya then smiled like the fanboy he was, "I can't wait to meet him! I'll have a lot of questions I would like to ask him!"

Tomura huffed, "Yeah yeah, you'll get that chance."

Midoriya's smile beamed, "Oh, what time is it?"

Toga chimed in, "It's almost 16*"

Midoriya quickly got up, "Oh, I should be getting home. Talk to you guys later."

"_See_ you later."

They all, including Midoriya, snickered at the little joke. He made his way out of the bar and headed home.

"Hey, where did you head off to after the sports festival? You weren't there to receive your medal."

Midoriya nervously scratched at the back of his head, "After I went to the bathroom, I started feeling nauseous, so I went home."

Hitoshi leaned onto Midoriya's desk as Todoroki stood next to him, "Hey, did you hear about the hero killer thing. He attacked a pro-hero named Ingenium, but luckily he made it out safely."

"As I was leaving, I also saw Iida heading out. His older brother is Ingenium."

"That must be terrible, I hope he is doing okay..."

Midoriya hummed, "Apparently the hero killer is killing off pro-heroes that are not heroes to be heroes, but heroes for the money and fame, that or just corrupt heroes in general."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, and it's so stupid"

Midoriya felt a slight pressure from those words.

"Even if they are doing it for the money or fame, they are still doing their jobs, stopping villains and saving people. What they are doing isn't wrong. Even Uraraka wants to become a hero for the money, and she isn't evil or corrupt. What the hero killer is doing is disgusting, murdering people, taking away family members."

Midoriya lightly bit his lip. It was wrong to kill, everyone knew that. But the people he considered a family did murder. If his friend were to ever find out about this, he would find him disgusting. Even if he had a similar goal with the hero killer, he did not want to go about it by killing them. Hitoshi and Todoroki already knew that his goal was to reform heroes, but they did not find him disgusting, and he hoped they still would not.

Though this did make him question his goals and ideals. Did Midoriya want to reform the society like that? He did want to keep people like Bakugo from becoming a hero, people who bully others. But again, it was not that bad to be a hero for money, because they still do their job. Uraraka was a nice person with an admirable goal, she deserved to be a hero. _'Is what I'm doing right?' _It was not a question that he would be able to ask anyone, because answers would vary from person to person. It was a question that he would have to find out for himself. Though the more he thought about it, the more an ache in his head began to grow.

Iida walked into the class and sat at his seat. The class went silent, they had heard of what happened with his older brother. They were not sure how to approach him besides give an awkward, "I hope he gets better" and whatnot. Aizawa arrived with the same tired energy as he started the class, though, to everyone's surprise, Midnight followed in after him.

Midnight handed a stack of whiteboards and markers to everyone before standing back up at the front of the class.

"Today you will be choosing hero names. Don't take this lightly, because choosing a hero name includes considerable variables and the hero name will be yours until you graduate and chose to register for something else. A hero name must be something memorable, light-hearted, and would make citizens smile with hope when you arrive. I will give you ten minutes to think of names then I will call you up one by one so you can share."

Midoriya was not sure what he should choose at first. At first, he thought maybe something that would match his quirk. but 'pain bringer' did not sound to family-friendly or light-hearted. So, another name would be one that matched his personality, but he was not sure how to describe himself. The last thing he could think to base his hero name off was his appearance. He found himself chuckling at the hero name "vision" even though it did not have a bad ring to it. It also would match because he would be wearing the headset.

Then the name 'Deku' suddenly appeared in his thoughts. Midoriya had considered it for a few minutes, and it had left a bad taste in his mouth. He had left that part of him behind; he was different now. He was no longer the weak and helpless Deku, he cast that boy away. He could not use that as his hero name. So, that left the other hero name that he seemed quite fond of, "vision." He wrote down the hero name and whispered it to himself. He liked it; he would use it.

So, the time ran out, and the students were called up one at a time to share their hero names. Todoroki had used his first name, but Hitoshi teased him and told him he should have chosen "icy hot." Hitoshi chooses the name, "mindjack." Bakugo had chosen the name, "ground zero."

It was time for Midoriya to share what he had chosen for his hero name. He hoped that if anyone laughed, they would laugh because of the irony and not for the stupidity. He walked to the front of the class.

"The hero name I chose." Midoriya flipped the dry erase board to show the class his name, "was vision." he lightly chuckled at saying it.

Midnight hummed, slightly more skeptical about this name, "Are you sure? It doesn't suit your quirk and you are blind... but I guess it does match the style you fight with and your appearance since you use the headset to get around."

Midoriya nodded with a smile, "I want this name, even if I do find it ironic and funny."

Midnight sighed and shrugged, "Well, if you say so. It isn't a bad hero name and it matches the other requirements."

"Thank you." Midoriya then walked back to his seat, Hitoshi snickering as he did.

The rest of the students then shared their hero names and Midnight then left the room. Aizawa then took her place at the front of the classroom.

"Now that that is over, we can now get to the other subjects. Today you will also be choosing which pro-heroes you want to interview under. Some hero agencies have sent intern requests to you guys after watching the sports festival. Those who have received requests will choose from those requests. For those who did not receive requests, you will send out requests to hero agencies. You will have to choose carefully because these are agencies that you will be interning with until your third year. There is also an upcoming field trip, though we cannot tell you where, after the U.S.J. incident. Okay, time for the agencies."

Aizawa handed out papers to all who received requests from hero agencies, that showed how many requests they received, which agencies requested them, and their contact information. He and his friends had received a fair number of requests, he was not even sure which one he should choose from. Though there was one request that stood out to him, the hero Edgeshot.

He looked at his other two friends, "Who are you guys thinking of interviewing with?"

Todoroki looked at his list, "I'm thinking of interviewing with my father."

The other two were slightly surprised by their friend's choice.

"I want to learn more from him, there is no one else who I know that will be able to help me move forward, especially with learning on how to control my fire quirk."

Midoriya lightly nodded, "Well, I hope you learn what you need to."

Hitoshi hummed and looked back at his list, smaller than his other two friends, but he still had multiple agencies to choose from, unlike some who did not get any requests.

"I think I'll go with the number four hero, edgeshot."

Midoriya smiled at that, "I was thinking of doing that one too!'

Todoroki looked back to his list, "You guys got edgeshot? He isn't on my list."

Midoriya hummed as his inner fanboy began to show, "Well, edgeshot is more of a stealth-based hero. It's probably because your style doesn't suit his."

Hitoshi and Todoroki nodded. After choosing their agencies, they continued class.

Midoriya had to report the field trip to the league. Though, he would not be able to tell them where it was at. They would still be able to give him a tracking device. The field trip was supposed to be an overnight training base. They were going to stay there for a few weeks. That is, until the league shows up and the field trip is cut short.

Midoriya made his way to the bar. He entered the same way he always did, through the backdoor with a smile on his face.

"Guess what?!"

Midoriya then spent hours with the league, telling them what he knew and just hanging out before he headed home.


	18. Stain

"You had a meeting with the hero killer Stain?" Midoriya exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, though sadly, I'm sure you can tell what the outcome to that meeting was like." Kurogiri gestured over to Shigaraki.

Shigaraki was pacing around the room, scratching at his neck. The man was mumbling something about Stain being a good-for-nothing who knew nothing about good ideals. Though, he did not fully agree with Shigaraki's ideals, aligning himself more with Stain's goals, he still helped the other because of how much he had helped him. Even if they were not able to get Stain to join them, the league did have new members join after hearing news of the hero killer. He personally knew two members who had joined because of him, Toga and Spinner. There were a lot more that had joined, but he never met anyone who was not inside the close circle.

If this was Midoriya's first time being around Shigaraki when he was like this, then he would be worried. But he knew moments like this never lasted. These moments were just bursts of anxiety or ranting. But still, the sound of the man scratching at his skin while muttering would get really annoying. Midoriya only took a few steps closer, though not because he was worried over his safety, he could probably incapacitate the other if needed. It was just out of polite manners; it would be rude to shout at the other from across the bar.

"Hey, we don't need stain anyways. He is already bringing a lot of members into the league just by existing. Once He gets even more popular, we should get even more people asking to join."

Shigaraki's scratching stopped for a moment as he listened to the boy speak. Then the movements continued again, "Yes, but he has humiliated me. It has caused me quite the unpleasant feeling."

Midoriya lightly laughed, "You'll get over that. Stain and I share the same goals, maybe I can get him to reconsider the offer to join."

Shigaraki lightly gritted his teeth before finding a seat on one of the stools at the bar, "Tch. Sure, but do that in your own time. I won't go out of my way to set up another meeting with him."

Midoriya nodded his head. He would be able to do that on his own. He hoped it wouldn't be hard to find the hero killer. He had no idea what he looked like, how the man's silhouette was shaped. Luckily for him, he knew a certain someone who knew what the man looked like and was already looking for him. All he would have to do is shadow that person until they found Stain for him.

Midoriya wondered how many days he would have to follow Iida around. He knew that Iida's older brother, Ingenium had been attacked by stain. The hero was still alive, but he would no longer be a hero. He knew that his classmate ended up interning with a hero that was stationed in the area of the recent pro hero attacks. The boy had been quiet recently. He was probably trying to get his revenge. Which meant, he could let the other go and find the hero killer for him.

With his own internship as well as occasional meetings with the league, he had not spent much time following the other. He was not worried about Iida running into stain in the time that he was not there. Because if the other had run into him, he probably would not have made it out alive. Luckily for him, he did not have any intern today.

Midoriya had spent about half an hour shadowing Iida. His classmate happened to be doing patrols by himself. He thought that this would follow along the lines of each night he followed the other, he would end up getting nothing. It was always the same boring old night; he was surprised that the other had never noticed that someone was following him.

Midoriya let out a dismissive yawn, about to call it a day. Considering how many days they have spent trying to find Stain, he wondered if the guy just left for another location to consider his work. He had been spotted in this location, so it would make sense as to why the other would leave. There was heavier patrolling, so he probably did not want to get caught so soon.

Midoriya quickly froze and hid behind a nearby wall. The air suddenly felt tense as he watched Iida's silhouette disappear into the alleyway ahead of him. The air seemed to tense up as he approached, the hair on his arm stood up as his chest grew heavier. Something was off and wrong, and he could not just expose himself so soon.

The blind boy stayed stuck to the wall as he listened in on what was happening. In times like this, he wished he had his headset so he could use the heat sinking setting on it and track the positions of the bodies. But he refrained from using his head set too often. He did not want to become too dependent on it, because there us always a chance that it could break, get hacked, or stolen by the enemy. Which is why he only choosing to rely on the minds eye quirk, even if it only allowed him to see silhouettes of objects and people.

Despite Midoriya's enhanced hearing, he was having issues pinning down exactly what was being discussed in the alleyway. He had to strain his ears just to hear murmurs and bits of sentences. It was not enough to piece together a conversation, but he could tell that things were not going very well. He thought things would continue like this until he heard Iida speak.

"Are you saying that I'm not even a target? Then listen, criminal! I am the younger brother of a hero that you attacked."

Midoriya could hear the anger grow in Iida's voice as the atmosphere tensed around them. He could hear citizen's screaming and the faint scent of smoke. Though all of it was in the back of his mind as he focused on the conversation and people in the alleyway.

Midoriya could tell that his classmate would attack soon, if not already, just by the tone in his voice. He carefully shuffled a few inches forward and peaked his head around the corner. He was not expecting to see a third silhouette laying on the ground, unconscious, immobile, or dead, he could not tell. But what he could see was a silhouette, kneeling and slowly rising to stand while another stood over him.

"The younger brother of a most excellent older brother. I have come to stop you in his place!"

It was hard to tell which figure was which, the forms melded together because one stood in front of the other. But luckily, he was able to recognize Iida, since he appeared larger and he had a distinctive hero costume.

"Remember my name for as long as you live! Ingenium is the name of the hero who will defeat you!"

Midoriya's eyes slightly widened at that claim. He quickly straightened up and took a steady step forward. He turned to face down the alleyway and focused on Iida's silhouette. He concentrated both of his quirks. He had not been noticed yet, the men in the alley too focused on one another.

As Iida moved in to attack, he froze as a choke of pain left his throat. The boy tried to fight the wave of immense pain that flooded through his body. It had become too much and his body collapsed as he passed out before the hero killer.

Midoriya had to incapacitate Iida. He knew that a first-year student, not even halfway done with a year of hero training, and barely had any experience, would ever stand a chance against Stain. A hero killer that had killed many pro heroes and injured countless more. He had to stop his classmate from basically ending his own life by challenging the other.

Midoriya walked forward with a bright smile on his face. Sure, the atmosphere must have been tense just a moment ago, but he was excited to finally meet his hero. He was trying to act cool at the moment, but his insides were all excited. He was still a fanboy at heart.

Stain had been surprised to see the student just pass out like that. His attention was immediately brought to the smiling boy who was now approaching him. He kept his eyes on the boy, not even glancing down at the two incapacitated bodies at his feet.

"Another brat?"

Stain had the look and tone of irritation. He tightened his grip onto the sword in his palm. He could not let his guard down, even if the person in front of him was just a kid. He had no idea what the other's quirk was, and he assumed that he was the one to just drop the other brat.

"Good evening Mr. Hero Killer, Stain."

The boy spoke with excitement, even his expression and body language held no malice. He slightly untensed but stayed cautious and sharp.

"Yeah, that's me."

Stain did not even know that the kids smile could get even wider than that. He truly looked excited. It was like a teenage girl seeing her favorite boy band in person for the first time. It was off setting to him; he was not used to and was not expecting such attention.

"I'm so glad that I can finally meet you! I'm really sorry about my classmate, he was just grief stricken after what happened with his brother and rushed in without thinking. He had no idea, but he would have completely lost to you."

Midoriya's smile slightly dropped to a frown, "Now that I think of it, Shigaraki would have probably preferred it if I let you kill him. He will be upset with me after hearing that I stepped into this."

The smile grew some more again, "But that will be okay if I am able to get you to join us."

Stain narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. He looked familiar. He glanced down to the boy who called himself 'Ingenium' back up to the other. That was when it hit him. These kids were from UA. He had noticed them because of the sports festival. The boy in front of him was Izuku Midoriya.

He could remember the first time he had watched the boy fight. He had immediately taken a liking to him and the look in his eyes. He had been looking forward to seeing how the boy would grow, and what kind of hero he would become, despite his disability.

But that was when it hit Stain harder. That's right.

"You are Izuku Midoriya. You were the blind student in UA who placed second in the sport's festival. But I remember you from earlier than that. You were a supposed quirkless child before you were blinded then kidnapped. Everyone assumed that it was just some normal people looking for a ransom. But that did not make sense to me at first, since you live with a single mother and are not wealthy. But after hearing you say Shigaraki, I am starting to get the big picture."

Midoriya's gaze and smile became sharper, "Oh, you're pretty smart. Care to share what you pieced together?"

Stain noticed how the boy's expression became more predatory, "How you were blinded did not become public, but from the way you fought with Bakugo Katsuki and by looking at the scar on your face, I can assume that he is responsible. Am I right?"

All he got was a simple nod from Midoriya, and silence as if to tell him to continue speaking.

"You were kidnapped while defenseless and, in the hospital, but I'm assuming that wanting a ransom was just a cover up and your rescue mission was just a set up. You actually joined the league of villains after they offered."

The predatory gaze left Midoriya's expression as he was just left with a normal wide smile as he nodded his head.

"Yup! I was glad for the offer. How someone like Bakugo could become a hero, it's unacceptable. I hate how many unsuited people become heroes; they need to be purged."

Stain could relate to that goal, he shared the same after all, "So, why did you accept their offer? Your goals conflict with Shigaraki's, you have a great quirk and can work on your own."

Midoriya hummed, "Well… I was quirkless. That was until Shigaraki gave me one, well two. They are still kind of unstable, so if I don't receive his help, he said that my quirks can kill me. I am also in debt to him after his help. Sure, he wants to kill all might. Even though I don't agree with that, I'm not going to help him when it comes to that part. They will fight and whatever the outcome is, I will feel the same."

Stain's eyes widened. The boy was quirkless, but there was a way to transfer quirks to them. He had not just one, but two quirks put inside of him. How would one even go about doing that? The pro hero on the ground began to move again, which meant that the time limit was up for him. But not only did he look to the body, but so did the boy.

"Wait? Aren't you blind?"

That was right, Midoriya was not wearing his head set and somehow knew they who was down the alleyway and seemed to get around with no problem at all. Was blind at all? With a closer look at the boy's eyes, he could tell that the boy was not able to see out of his eyes. They had a glazed over green color, he could not see a pupil. Which meant that the boy's eyes did not have the ability to see light, so he could not see anything that light would bounce off of, like a normal person.

Stain noticed that the kid was beginning to have a nosebleed. He frowned and looked down to see the pro hero unconscious. No, he was dead. The boy had just murdered a pro hero. A kid that everyone seemed to be a hero student, who was working with the league of villains, just killed a pro hero. Hell, the boy was probably partially responsible for what had happened at the USJ. That was all over the news.

"Yes, I am. But the quirk that I was given allows me to only see silhouettes of objects and people, objects and people have different outlines. Though it would be hard for me to tell two different objects apart if placed in front of one another, same goes for people. So, I know your form, but I have no idea what you look like. Though I can make a vague image in my head based off the reports. A red scarf and body covered in weapons."

Stain nodded and moved his hand in front of his chest, holding up two fingers, "I see, so if I held my hand in front of me like this, you would not be able to tell the number of fingers I am holding up?"

Midoriya nodded, "I can't tell."

Stain put away the sword in his hand and pulled another one out from his hip. If correct, the boy would not be able to tell that he was pointing the sword at him. He walked closer and Midoriya did not move. He continued to walk until the sword was touching the others chest.

Midoriya tensed up and went to take a step back. He had no idea as to why the other would point his sword at him. Now he was on edge because the hero killer knew his weakness and was using it against him. He had thought that the man wouldn't think of attacking him.

He felt a sharp pain on his chest as the sword swiftly cut into him and pulled away. He closed his eyes from the sudden shock of pain and went to feel the injury. It was not deep, but he had been bleeding. He went to put his arm down and breath a sigh of relief, until he realized that he was paralyzed. He could not move his body or open his eyes, which meant that he did not have the ability to see stain's silhouette, so he could not focus his other quirk on the other. He could activate it for just the general area, but that would take a lot of energy after he had already killed a hero and incapacitated Iida.

"W-What are you doing?"

Stain sheathed his sword and picked Midoriya up, "I'm taking you to my hide out. I can't have you knowing where it is. So, I used my quirk to paralyze you while your eyes were closed. We can't talk here, there is a raging fire near by and many citizens running around screaming. We might get caught by a near by hero, so we need to talk somewhere secluded."

That was right, Midoriya had almost forgotten about the scent of fire and the sounds of screaming, because he was too focused on Stain. But he still did not like knowing where he was going. He still was not sure if he could trust Stain yet. If the man wanted to kill him, he would have already done it once he was paralyzed. But there was a different way to go about it, like blindfolding him or warning him before using his quirk. Though, it was probably just Stain wanting his security.

Stain made his way through the back of the alleyway before there was a loud crash. He had stopped moving and turned his head around.

"What the hell is that thing?"


	19. Nomu

Midoriya had felt a spike of fear with the loud crash and when Stain stopped to turn. He suddenly felt what he felt when he was first blinded by Bakugo. Confusion and fear, but a surprising lack of pain. The pain was missing, but that could be rearranged quickly with whatever faced them on the other side of the alleyway. He put all his efforts into fighting off whatever paralysis that had him frozen. He did not focus on moving any of his limbs, he focused all his energy on opening his eyes.

"What is it? What is happening?" It was already hard enough to speak.

"Not sure kid." Stain grunted a response as he quickly turned away to run the other direction, "Though this thing looks like it has a large exposed brain for a face."

Midoriya could feel the thrum of adrenaline course through his veins mixed with Stain's rushed footsteps and their rapid heartbeats. That description was something that sounded familiar. he remembered when he was first being introduced to the Nomus. For some reason he did not know, the Nomus were quite fond of him. He did not know what exactly the Nomus were either. But he had been given a description of what they look like so he could have more than just a silhouette.

"Nomu." His voice was just above a whisper.

"Speak up kid." Stain's voice was on edge. He did not even bother to look down at the other, too busy maneuvering around the back alleyway to get away from the Nomu, who was too large and struggling to get through.

"It's a Nomu. I'm not exactly sure how they are made, but they are manufactured by the League."

Stain let out an irritated growl, "The league is such a pain."

That was when it clicked it Midoriya. He felt so naïve and stupid for ever thinking he could convince the Hero Killer to join the league. Stain was not one to waver in his beliefs or align himself with those who shared different ideals. The man would never be able to work for them or with them, not when their leader held a goal and an ideal that the other completely disagreed with. He had been a fool for ever hoping or thinking that he would be able to sway the Hero Killer, all because they shared the same ideals. He was just a silly little high school boy who was hellbent on revenge and reformation, to think that they could ever be friends. He was still just a child, a kid.

Though despite this realization, he had no time to think upon it. They were far too focused on the Nomu who was hot on their trail. He could take time to contemplate on his childish naivety later.

"Shit!" Stain yelled, "The thing caught up."

As soon as Stain had said that, he felt his body being thrown. He hit the ground with a yelp then heard something far more concerning. There was a slam against a nearby wall and a pained yell from a familiar voice. He felt his heart speed up, he could not do anything. He was paralyzed and he could not see. He was completely useless and helpless.

Stain had tossed Midoriya to the side, so when he got hit by the Nomu, he would not get hurt as well. His body slammed into the wall and the Nomu was quick to jump back on him for another hit. The hero killer managed to cut through the Nomu's tough skin when he went to punch him. His sword went straight through that manufactured bastard's fist. As the thing pulled out, the sword left his fist with a spray of blood. Stain stuck out his tongue as the blood rained down into his mouth. Though his eyes widened with surprise when the Nomu did not freeze.

"Shit, this thing has multiple blood types... that or it has no blood type at all. It is manufactured after all." His voice was rushed. He was unsure if he would be able to defeat the new enemy.

Midoriya was not sure how long it had been since he had been paralyzed, but he had started to feel the effects wear off. He knew that since this was a Nomu, it would not respond to the pain. It was like the thing had this override system that allowed it to shut pain out. So, his quirk would not work on the Nomu. That was fine because he had another idea on how to stop it.

Midoriya could feel his muscles tense and relax as he tries to move his body. To his relief, his body was beginning to respond this time. He knew it was working this time because the effects were wearing off. He worked to get himself onto his hands and knees. It had left him sweating, grunting, and sore. He still worked on pushing himself up onto his feet. It was unsteady and wobbly at first, like a baby taking their first steps. But he got onto his feet and took that step. His eyes were wide open now and his second step was steadier than the last.

The Nomu had noticed the movement and stopped its attack on Stain. It turned to meet what was approaching him once it took its third step towards him. It paused once it took in who or _what_ was before him. As the smaller creation with a similar scent extended its hand, the Nomu lowered its head to sniff at it, like a cautious dog. And the Nomu was met with familiarity, but not just because he knew who the other was, but because they shared a liking. They were the same, yet different. They smelled the same, yet different. The Nomu quirked its head to the words the boy spoke.

"Go back to your master."

The Nomu moved to straighten up. He looked down the exit of the alleyway that he had come from. The people and fire raging everywhere. He began to walk towards the exit, back to where it came from. The league.

Midoriya had gained the Nomu's attention and just as he expected, it did not attack him. He had stuck his hand out to let it scent him, to take a moment to recognize who he was. And when the Nomu did this, the aggression in it faded away. So, once he had the Nomu's full attention, he gave it a command. And now he watched the thing walk back to the league. He was not sure why, but out of all the people in the league, he and Kurogiri had the most success when it came to commanding the Nomu's. They seemed to listen to their orders more than anyone else's.

Once the Nomu was halfway down the alleyway, Midoriya made his way to Stain to see if he was okay. he kneeled next to the other, who was slouched against the wall. Stain had felt a mixture of relief yet confusion.

"What the hell was that, kid?" Stain began to push himself up off the ground with a pained grunt.

"Well, good to know that you're okay."

Stain rolled his eyes, "I'll have to wait to recover before I start picking fights with hero's again..." he grumbled, "Now tell me what just happened there?"

Midoriya watched Stain wipe the blood off himself and brush the dirt off his clothing, "Well... I told you that the Nomu's were genetically engineered that were made by the League. They are kind of unstable and don't take too well with orders. Though so far, they only listen to me and Kurogiri. I don't know why though. Luckily it came in handy though!" He smiled.

Stain sighed, "Is that why they are keeping a kid around? Because you are able to control the Nomu?"

Midoriya shook his head, "Nope, and I'm not the only kid. There are a few others."

Stain pulled back with a distaste in his mouth and tone, "Really? They are so despicable to even bring children into _this_?"

"Well... they are there by choice."

"Doesn't matter, they should be turned away."

"But they don't have anywhere else to go. The League helps them, gives them support, allows them to be who they are, or helps them find out who they are."

"Oh, yeah? They probably bring them in with a false sense of security and brainwash them into some Stockholm Syndrome kind of thing and then the kids feel in debt to return the 'favor' and help the league out. Besides, you have a home and friends to return to."

Midoriya paused with a frown, "Well... I do have a home to return to... and maybe a few friends. Or I would like to call them my friends, but they don't really know the real me. That I'm working with the league and that I want to get rid of unworthy and false heroes. They would probably hate me."

Stain placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "Listen, kid. You are still young; you have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't stain your hands with blood. You can still go back and live a normal life. I know you can become a great hero that everyone admires. And from there, you can work on changing the requirements of becoming a hero."

When Stain had put it that way, it sounded right. He would like to do that very much. He had never been violent by nature, though despite that, there was this painful prodding thought in his mind telling him to get his revenge on Bakugo. Though again, what better revenge than becoming the number one hero, the spot Bakugo had been so determined on getting. As much as he liked that idea, he couldn't.

The smaller boy frowned, "But I can't just leave the league... They gave me these quirks. They are unstable, so they must give me a serum that keeps the quirks from killing me."

Stain's eyes narrowed, "Seems like they are holding something over your head to keep you from leaving." he hummed, "They can't just give you a quirk, they had to get it from someone. There is a chance that you could have someone else's quirk."

That left an unsettling feeling in Midoriya's stomach that sewed a seed of doubt for the League. Was the League someone he could trust? Was there more that he did not know about? He did not like the sudden feeling of uncertainty.

"T-they wouldn't, right? They helped me..."

"I wouldn't put it passed them, the League is shrouded in mystery and dark secrets. Besides, they even genetically engineered whatever that thing was. An obedient soldier that would take out a lot of heroes, and apparently only listens to you and some other hotshot." He clicked his tongue, "The league is using you. They need you more than you need them. They need you to control the Nomu's and they need you as a pawn for their undercover UA plan to take out heroes and injure innocent kids."

Midoriya didn't really want to believe it and he would refuse to. Though even if he did refuse, there was still doubt.

"The process of taking quirks and giving them to someone else sounds familiar to me. I'm going to do some research on that. I'll let you know if I find something useful. As for now, stay wary of the League. Goodbye kid."

Stain made a quick escape through the back of the alleyway. Midoriya stood there before he turned his head down the other direction of the alleyway. Iida. They had almost forgotten about him. Luckily, he was off to the side, unharmed by the rampaging Nomu. He sighed with relief and walked to the other's side. He reached down to feel his pulse, it was slow but still there. He wondered if the other would wake up.

Midoriya decided that it would be for the best if he left Iida in the alleyway to wake up on his own. He would assume that the Hero Killer had knocked him out and escaped, leaving him alive because he did not want to kill a child.

He took the same exit as Stain. He wanted to travel through the back way and make it to a bus station unbothered by the current commotion that the pro heroes were now dealing with. They had been doing a good job about it too, the chaos had died down a little bit when compared to before. He had managed to get onto a bus, though it was crowded with all the evacuees.

Once he was dropped off at the station, he walked home. He would have to notify Shigaraki about his meeting with Stain and how it ended up as a failure. He did not feel like he should tell the other what they had talked about in the alley. That would stay to himself and he would contemplate about it later. For now, he would slip into his house and say his goodnight to his mother then go to bed


	20. Bright Eyes

"Normally I'm not one to gossip... but have you heard what happened with Iida?"

"Shut up Mina, everyone already knows about that. No need to rub salt in the wound."

Mina stuck her tongue out at Bakugo and Bakugo glared back at her. She turned away and he huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. Anyone who would have seen that would call him rude and inconsiderate. But in the eyes of Kirishima, he saw it as kind.

Everyone already knew what happened. Iida's elder brother was injured by Stain. So, he went to find the Hero Killer and was found unconscious in an alleyway. So, Iida had been reprimanded by the teachers. The student's internship was terminated, and he felt humiliated. Not because he got in trouble, but he was not able to stop the Hero Killer.

So, Kirishima did not see what Bakugo said as rude. Iida was still in the room and even if he was not, they should not be talking about him like that. The moody teen had quickly shot down all talk about his classmate in the classroom. Kirishima saw that as a respectful thing to do.

Kirishima cannot help but admire Bakugo. If he had met the boy in middle school, they probably would not have liked each other, but both of them had changed since then. He could see the pain in his friend's eyes, the regrets, and shame he holds on his shoulders like Sisyphus. He rolled his guilt up a hill like a boulder, walking towards a summit he would never get to. He did not want or expect his friend to stop rolling that boulder, but he wanted to join the other's side and help roll the bolder will him.

It was good that Bakugo felt guilt, if he did not feel guilt, it would be unnatural. But the boy's guilt was eating him alive and it killed Kirishima to watch. He wanted to help carry the other's burden, to see him smile, to have the other know there was someone by his side rooting for him.

Though he could happily say that things have gotten better compared to the first year of school. Bakugo had been completely off by himself. He did not talk, and he avoided eye contact. But after they became friends, the boy talked a lot more in class and got closer to his other classmates. What others thought were rude comments and outbursts, Kirishima saw as endearing, straight forward, and normally not said with bad intentions. He could see through the other's words; he could see who he was on the inside. That was what he loved about the other.

Kirishima had definitely enjoyed watching Bakugo during the tournament battle. He was able to get past his fear of harming others or was still working on it. They could not just get rid of his fear all in one go. Baby steps.

There had been something that he wanted to tell Bakugo, but he was not sure if he should even tell the other. He did not want to risk their current relationship and he did not want to freak the other out. He was not worried about what others would say about his feelings or how they would view him. He did not care about other people's opinions about him. He also knew that Bakugo did not care for what anyone had to say about him. Both of them probably only cared about each other's opinions and the opinions of those they love and hold close.

Kirishima wanted to tell Bakugo how he felt about the other. But he was afraid. Out of everything he had experienced so far, confronting and confessing his feelings seemed to be the scariest. He did not want to lose an important person in his life. After he had spent most of his life secluding himself because of his self-doubt, he had finally broken out of his shell and connected with someone.

As their class went on, Kirishima had turned his head to stare at Bakugo. He was not surprised to see the boy reclined in his chair while listening to the teacher speak. Though it looked like the other was a delinquent, he knew he was paying attention to the class, noting things down in his head. Despite his friend's demeanor, the other was pretty smart and strategical.

Kirishima would go to Bakugo's house quite often and they would spend their time studying, talking, and playing video games. The video games were more of his idea, but he ended up getting Bakugo interested in them. It was fun to get competitive and see the boy toss the remote to the floor and say things like, 'it's just a stupid game and it doesn't matter. All you have to do is move your fingers faster to win.' whenever he lost. His grades have even increased after his study sessions with the other.

Kirishima saw a shift in Bakugo's gaze and it had surprised him. The boy had looked from the teacher to him, he had caught him staring. The redhead quickly turned his head to look at the teacher while the other gave him a questioning look. Recently, he has been acting strangely around Bakugo, and he was sure that the other had noticed. His actions were so obvious, and he hoped that the other did not take it the wrong way.

Normally if a familiar person met his gaze, he would smile and wave. But this time he would nervously advert his eyes. He was afraid that Bakugo would be able to see straight through him, see how he truly felt, just by looking through his eyes. He did not want his friend to suddenly assume that he did not like him because he was avoiding eye contact when his feelings were the exact opposite of that.

"Hey, what's up with you, shitty hair?"

Kirishima expected this now that they sat in Bakugo's room with note cards and study sheets in front of them. It was about time that the other brought it up, but he was not planning on sharing any real reason for his actions.

"Nothing, why?" Kirishima almost had a voice crack, but he managed to stop that from happening.

"Really? Then why are you acting so strange?" Bakugo raised his brow, looking over a notecard.

"Well...maybe I'm nervous because of the test that's coming up?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "Bullshit. That wouldn't explain why you've been avoiding my eye contact. Besides, this never happened before any other test."

Kirishima looked away with a nervous laugh. He probably should have come up with a different excuse. He knew Bakugo had noticed that he was avoiding his eye contact. He did not have issues with looking at anyone else, it was probably upsetting the other.

"Um well...recently there was something that I noticed about my eyes. They are kind of weird."

Bakugo looked closer at Kirishima, focusing on the other's eyes. The boy was still looking away from the other. The blonde moved to get up. He closed the distance between the two and crouched above the other. He reached down, placing his hand on the other's head. His thumb gently settled on his forehead while the rest of his fingers slid into the red hair. Bakugo pushed Kirishima's head back, looking closely into their now connecting gaze.

There was a moment of silence, Kirishima's surprised widened eyes at Bakugo's seemingly stern gaze taking in every detail of his face and eyes. There was a firm nod from the boy before his hand left the other's head and he walked back. Kirishima had to quickly shake his blush off his face. Their faces had been so close that his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He could not believe that Bakaugo just did that or that he could not hear the loud thumping his heart seemed to be making.

"Your eyes look fine to me. If it is your scar, I think it looks pretty cool."

Bakugo just shrugged as if what he just did was nothing big. Kirishima's jaw almost dropped. How could the other do something like that without a second thought was beyond him? The other probably just thought of this as trying to reassure a friend. It would make sense since he knew that Bakugo knew he cared about his opinion. But it had also gone the other way around.

"...um thank you."

Kirishima wondered if Bakugo had been able to see how he felt after looking into his eyes. Did the other not mention it because he did not want to bring up the feelings, because he did not feel the same way? Did he not mention anything because he did not want to embarrass him or himself? Did he not mention it because he did not know how he felt about him just yet? Or was he just overreacting and the other did not even notice his feelings?

If Bakugo had not noticed his feelings just by looking in his eyes, then it was like a sigh of relief and a breath of fresh air. He would finally be able to relax and look at his friend in the eyes without any paranoid nervous fear. The thought made him smile as he raised his head and gaze back to the other.

"Now that we've gotten that done, we can focus on these notes. I know you will do great on the test, but I would like to get a better grade than 'just passing.'"

Kirishima was not really too worried about the test. He knew that he would be able to reach his goal if he studied with Bakugo. The other just had a really good way of explaining the subject material to him. That and his method of teaching kept his attention more often than their teacher's way. It was fun, engaging, and of course, he would pay attention to everything his friend said.

Unknowingly to Kirishima, Bakugo had noticed something when he looked into his friend's eyes. Though he was not too sure about what it was that he saw. It had been a widening of the pupils and some sort of spark. He had heard from somewhere that the pupils dilate when they see someone they love. Though they had loved each other, they were close friends, closer than any friends that they had before.

Even though Bakugo was smart when it came to school and strategies, he seemed to be quite dense when it came to other's feelings about him. He had seen how nervous Kirishima had been around him, avoiding eye contact, face reddening, frantic movements, and excuses. He had noticed it, but he did not process what it meant. Even as he leaned in close to the other's face. He had seen his reaction but did not process it.

It was an inkling of a thought, and Bakugo had thought of it. The chance of Kirishima having feelings for him. It was a quick thought; it did not last long because he shot it down. He could not believe that someone as wonderful as Kirishima could love such a terrible person as himself. So, the idea was left as nothing more than a fantasy.

Bakugo never thought of himself as gay or straight, he had never thought of being in any relationship before. Something like that had never been on his mind. He was always focused on his goals for the future and the sudden action that he took that occupied a lot of his thought. So, maybe it had just been his sudden teenage hormones that had him coming up with the fantasy of Kirishima liking him.

Though now that that thought had come forward, he was not able to stop thinking about it. Kirishima's bright eyes and adorable smile, his pure heart, kindness, strength, and courage. He was amazing and he had admired him. He knew that a relationship would be impossible with someone like himself. He was terrible, disgusting, evil. If the other did have feelings for him, he did not deserve someone like him.

Since there was no chance of something like that happening, Bakugo decided to stop thinking about it and pack it away into some faraway brain compartment. Instead, he focused on studying with Kirishima. Both of them unaware of their feelings for each other. They were quite dense boys.


End file.
